Harry Avenger: Soldiers When They Needed Us Most
by Master of Energy
Summary: (Harry Potter and the Power of Love is the prequel, an HP universe only story). 16-year-old Harry Potter just wanted to leave behind the horror of the war with his Godfather and Godson. But the haunted Chosen One's heart and love would embark him on a journey that would realize his true destiny; to be something more with a group of remarkable people. A story of family and adventure
1. Introduction: How DId I Get Here?

Story Notes: **The prequel to this story, Harry Potter and the Power of Love, is not even close to being finished, however enough chapters are in that story now to provide the necessary background** **.** **A couple differences from MCU canon:**

 **In the movies it's supposed to be that it took every avenger to win. So adding harry in means that it will be in my story that WITHOUT HARRY THEY WOULD NOT HAVE WON. So the good guys will not be getting a lot of those lucky breaks and for many situations the bad guys will be attacking more realistically harder and smarter; in other words, THE ENEMY WILL ALWAYS BE MORE DANGEROUS AND POWERFUL THAN THE MOVIES PORTRAYED(I like to go by every action has an equal and opposite reaction; add harry to one side you need to counterbalance that). Also, the addition of the Wizarding World to the universe needs to be noted.**

 **The timeline prior to this story for the MCU I will alter so it makes a bit more sense. Marvel keeps changing their own timeline and directly contradicting what their biggest characters say in the movies and in info dumps how much time has passed. Also, expecting us to believe the avengers did nothing(believe me I've looked everywhere for info on this) in long stretches for multiple years at a time is preposterous.**

 **Harry is the glue that holds the Avengers together. He is also extremely vulnerable, as a team of special forces could dispose of him with the element of surprise, with ease, so he is more a support character with immense power and always surprises. without him the Avengers will fight among each other and evil will win.**

 **Harry will NOT, EVER be a super mega OP character in this story. Thor and Hulk, and you could even argue Iron Man depending on the situation(and armor), are more powerful than he is, and vibranium I plan on being kind of like kryptonite to magic. No magic works against vibranium, so Harry would have huge trouble against someone like say Black Panther. I find it ironic that one of the easiest people to beat for Harry would be one of the most powerful, Scarlet Witch.**

 **In the Avengers movie Loki and very slightly Cap will both be stronger. Cap because he was weakened by the ice significantly(and we didn't see him not weakened until WS) but more time has passed and already training again to fight in this timeline, and Loki because I'm having that wielding an infinity stone will strengthen him like it did Ronan in Guardians of the Galaxy. Also, Loki will even without it be slightly more powerful than in canon. The Chitauri invasion will be more formidable because they are fucking alien invaders that Asgard feared and really as soon as they were being beaten back they would send a lot more firepower in faster.**

 **This story will be from the first person view of Harry, so the story won't be looked at the way a movie goer sees it, but as Harry sees things. This means he can and likely will make wrong assumptions about what's going on.**

 **Harry is a confident but haunted person, more lively than movies and books at this point in time, wiser, and his voice isn't like a part whisper half the time lol, but still a teenager nonetheless.**

 **There will be no Harry/Tony, Harry/Steve or any of that bullsht! Just because Harry is an Avenger doesn't mean he has to get in a marriage with multiple avengers at the same time when clearly none of them are pedofiles, gay or attracted to each other. Just don't, please don't. It is so disgusting, especially when you consider we are talking about a sixteen year old whose girlfriend was murdered recently. I do have someone planned for Harry, so chill.**

 **Nick Fury is... well, you'll see actually:)**

 **I will deviate from canon as much as is realistic and of course to buff the enemy, but please note that a lot of things would stay the same, and you will be surprised like me how much of the movies we've forgotten about.**

* * *

Preview: How Did I Get Here?

 _I was being tortured in the graveyard, Voldemort's haunting laughter washing over me…._

 _The Department of Mysteries, Daedelus Diggle's decapitated head spraying brains upon me as the body thunked to the floor…._

 _The kidnapping in the Forbidden Forest, rushing to save my friends…._

 _At Stonehenge alone, standing up to Voldemort to protect everyone…._

 _An entire large town wiped out and zombified by Voldemort, forced to destroy it to protect the Statute…._

 _Breaking into Gringotts, being banned forever by all goblins and abandoning Wizarding Britain…._

 _Nurmengard, holding his newborn Godson Teddy in his arms, more precious to him than anything else…._

 _The beaches of Normandy, over 50,000 Inferi storm towards he and Albus, his mentor, his greatest protector giving his magic force to save us all…._

 _I'm pointing my wand once again at Severus, the man I once despised but who must die to secure our plans for victory, the Killing Curse rips from my wand and speeds towards him…._

 _Egypt, trapped in a tomb with Bill, an endless sentient Labyrinth refusing to let us leave…._

 _Devils Tower America, I stand upon the rim, Matthew blocking my passage to stop the evil from being unleashed…._

 _Virginia, America, Nick holds out a special black cellphone with a magic suppressing rune imprinted on top to me as I, he and Steve stand over Matthew and his helpers' dead bodies, with the bombshell that Nick's brother is Kingsley…._

 _The city of Mainz, Germany, a fleet of ships carrying enemies spilling over, a swirling cloud of fog encircling the city, Moody, Sarah, many others dead…._

 _Assaulting Azkaban, blood drips down the walls as I lead the attack…. So many dead…._

 _The wharf, facing down the injured Voldemort with nowhere for the bastard to run… but Ron, Hermione, and Susan follow against my orders, before I can react Voldemort yells Avada Kedavra…. A scream of pure agony is ripped from my throat as waves of magic emanate from me, I obliterate Voldemort, but the cost... was too high…._

 _Those I failed are grabbing my shoulders, shaking me apart…._

"Harry… HARRY!"

I stop screaming and sit bolt upright before Sirius engulfs me in a bear hug, patting my back and whispering to me. He is the only person who can do that without me flinching away. My entire childhood physical contact meant awful pain, and that's all I knew until I was hugged by my best friends. That's what makes Sirius even more special than he already is to me. A mentor, father, older brother, guardian angel, uncle, and best friend all rolled into one.

"It's okay Harry, it's just a dream, Teddy and I are still with you Harry…."

I groped the bedside table and finally found my glasses; putting them on, Sirius with baby Teddy in one hand come into focus. Hedwig, my phoenix, who to muggles is glamoured as a parrot for the moment, flutters over and nuzzles my face comfortingly. I stroke her back softly and thanked her.

"I'm so sorry Sirius," I whispered, "Did I wake Teddy this time?"

Sirius shook his head. "No you didn't kiddo, and I'm getting tired of telling you to not be sorry for having nightmares. You need to work out what has happened." I nodded numbly. "What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30 in the morning, but we'll reach New York within a couple hours. Why don't you get dressed and take Teddy while I get breakfast. That sound good?" I agreed and after throwing on some clothes(permanently conjuring ones was too draining) I took Teddy and stood on the front deck of the cruise ship.

I looked out across the dark blue-green ocean to the distant city of New York from the ferry, the wind rustling my mussy black hair. In my arms I clutch Teddy tighter to me.

It has been a month since I defeated Lord Voldemort. A lot has changed since then, but that is the way of things I suppose. As long as some things are equally unchangeable… gah! Even inside my own head I sound like Albus!

The price was too high. That is the summary of what happened. The. Price. Was Too. HIGH! I close my eyes and take several deep breaths before I lose it and endanger Teddy, or Sirius who is also on the ship. Not to mention the thousands of other innocent muggles aboard.

Accidental magic almost never happens beyond the age of nine and ten, but my childhood was so agonizing that the rules, as always, don't apply to me. Being beaten so bad even my magic could not heal the worst scars, not to mention the slave labor or trying to survive when on the streets on other days will do that for you.

And don't forget the evil Dark Lord destroying all I hold dear. Almost forgot about that! And I'm still only sixteen!

Yeah, my life is shit.

Teddy and Sirius… they are EVERYTHING to me. All that I have left. The rest was taken from me. Parents, My friends, family, peaceful sleep, childhood… anything I can think of was taken from me.

Except for them. And I will protect them even if I have to burn the world to do so. Oh, and I can do that pretty well too.

I am a soldier. I considered using the term _was_ for myself but decided that I still am one. Going to America… yes, we are leaving the Wizarding World behind but I will never stop fighting. It's who I am, I need to fight and defend others. My hero complex, as Hermione once told me….

No, I thought, I must not think about her… about them….

"Hey Harry, I got breakfast," Sirius said behind me; refocusing my eyes we sat down and ate watching the newly risen sun wash over the rapidly approaching buildings.

"So what's our game plan once ashore?" he asked.

"Well we won't need any jobs, considering the expanded trunk full of money we have," I answered wryly. Most of the money is already converted to American dollars. "First we should get an apartment for ourselves and lay low from MACUSA. Tracking down the dark wizards should wait for a bit - easier to get them once they gather together again."

Sirius thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, seems solid," he affirmed. "Lets just enjoy our time with Teddy for now. Despite your love of fighting you don't need to be a Commander all the time." I nodded and we stared out in silence upon New York, each lost in their own thoughts yet enjoying the company of their last and closest comrade, and more importantly, true family.

Upon disembarking we walked out with our luggage our charms keeping the muggles from noticing us. Indeed, there would be no remembrance of me, Sirius or Teddy ever being there at all.

Normally wizarding governments could track the general area where magic was performed, and with MACUSA super paranoid doing with the fact that they were in New York City, would get them arrested in moments. But Albus as always knew the perfect spell, and thus their magical presence was obscured from magical detection. Sirius though after the war decided to lay aside his wand for the most part, just focusing on supporting me, raising Teddy, and perhaps get a job.

I will always go after any dark wizard and gladly accept a fight against an evil being. However, I had made a final decision; my future, whatever it might be, was not to live with the Wizarding World.

But the biggest issue he had was I _need_ the purpose of fighting the good fight. I cannot continue like this. It just feels fundamentally wrong. And I see the faces of those I've failed looking at my so accusingly... I shake my head as Sirius and I hail a cab.

"Something bothering you Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I need to be out there helping Sirius," I told him sadly. "It's my duty." Sirius let out a short bark.

"I wouldn't sweat about it pup," he said jovially. "With your luck, we'll have them lining up for you on the streets!"

"Don't jinx us Sirius, now the whole city will be burned down." I muttered sarcastically as we climbed into the cab.

 _*Three days later, no more no less. Three shall be the number of days between words, and the number of the days shall be three. Four days shalt not be between, neither shall be two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five right out, as is one. Once three days, being the third day after, be reached, then:*_

"MERLIN DAMMIT SIRIUS YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **The First Chapter of Harry Avenger: Soldiers When They Needed Us Most is titled** Chapter 1: A New Purpose


	2. Chapter 1: A New Purpose

**Review Replies: Really? the only review is meant to irritate me?**

 **Replying to Guest: I know what you're up to, always people going on guest accounts to do this crap. Everyone has an account, it takes about 2 seconds to create, and if people feel the need to not review themselves but as guests then their review has a far higher chance of not being worth the time.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Purpose

I, Sirius and Teddy got out of the cab at an apartment building near Stark Tower. Being a technical billionaire, Sirius had no problem getting some of the finest apartments in the city - which of course were near the Stark Tower.

We didn't really need to unpack. Our enchanted pouches and shrunken enchanted trunks held everything we could possibly want. Sticking our hand into them we simply had to think of the item we put in them for it to appear in our hand. The apartment was nice, a two bedroom one with a kitchen, bathroom and main area, and certainly better than what I was used to. Teddy's crib was placed in Sirius' room of course.

I had just collapsed into a squishy armchair with a tired groan that night on May 1st(yes, in this case the old man's habits die hard) when the special phone in my pocket started buzzing. I frowned. What on earth could Nick Fury want with me?

"Hello?" I asked.

"I need your help, am arriving at your apartment in five. Come with me and I'll explain the situation along the way." Nick said.

"You know I can't use magic with muggles-"

"I've already gotten you permission from the ICW to use magic freely in sight of muggles and no one except for me in S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about the magical world. Your ass is coming with me now, unless, of course, you feel that _both_ of the worlds have to go." With that the phone went dead. I looked at Sirius who was doing his best not to laugh.

"Don't," I said, "Just don't." Sirius closed his mouth.

"Alright, I won't," he said smugly, then added, "I will take care of Teddy, you go help Fury out." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, and Nick walked in.

"Evening Harry, I trust you're doing well?" Nick asked, shaking hands with me. I introduced him to Sirius and Teddy.

I looked sideways at Sirius, who was holding Teddy. "You sure yo-"

"This is my job Harry," Sirius said firmly. "This," he exclaimed gesturing to the SHIELD agent, "is your job." He got up and hugged Harry fiercely, then gently pushed him away. "You need to do this. Not just for others, but for yourself. Now get your stuff," he said, pointing to the pile of now normal sized trunks.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; then I opened them and instead of going to the trunks pulled my cloak out of an expanded front shirt pocket. The cloak was a dark red with a white phoenix shining on the back of it, and intricate glowing green lines the same shade as my eyes crisscrossing all over it with green circles focusing magical power along them.

The cloak was one of a kind, but different than my first one, which was also unique. They both were made out of dragonhide, were powered by my magic, had the option to change color to a significant extent for stealth and had the same layout; but that was where the similarities ended.

During the war I changed it for this one because the weight, thickness, and bulkiness were just too much. Making it lighter with magic didn't work either. So this one fitted my form quite close and was thin and light enough that I could fight at my best. This was not only useful for doing spells in general but especially so in close quarters wand to wand combat, with one of my best personal spells. My apparition was enhanced even further with the cloak's magic in again close quarters. I couldn't apparate nearly as far but tiny apparitions were much easier and better. The downside was there was much less protective magic in it(though considering it's one of only two dragon hides ever able to be enchanted I didn't much care). Bullets and a variety of spells were stopped well enough, but blunt force was not absorbed fully, so I'm still vulnerable to large amounts of shock. However, these cons paled next to the biggest pro - it could regenerate if damaged after a fight.

I put it on but did not slip the hood on; not only was it a hazard to my senses in a fight, but after Egypt... I will not go in with a hood again. The cloak hugged my body close in most areas so it wouldn't catch on anything. It was hardly a cloak in that sense.

I dispelled the glamours on Hedwig and she perched on my shoulder, trilling with joy at my decision. I stepped forward.

"I'm ready. Take me where I need to be." I said firmly. Nick led me to a black SUV.

"How did you get the ICW to let me do magic in front of muggles and why?" I demanded as Nick started driving. Nick handed me a tablet on the Avengers initiative, the problem, and other superheroes.

"To answer your question, with my brother Kingsley as a new minister and that Dumbledore fellow as the de facto leader of the Wizarding World it was easier than you might think getting you permission. Also, you'll just be another superhero among the others, making it seem even more far-fetched that there is some sort of secret society of you."

"But why do you need me?" I pressed, continuing to sift through the data. "These other heroes are older and can do this themselves..."

" _No_ , they cannot Harry. They will fail without you. And selling yourself short on age is idiotic. Did that stop you from beating the shit out of Voldemort?" I looked at him in surprise and Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I know all about that kid. Kingsley raves about you a lot. You are a... _remarkable_ person Harry Potter, the most powerful of your people. And without you, we will fall. Loki uses some kind of magic, and you can counter that."

"Well from what you've given me his magic is definitely powerful but of a different kind. Looks like the scepter harnesses it like a wand, since his actions not using it are much less impressive," I noted to Nick. I couldn't see his face but Nick sounded pleased.

"So you think separating him from the staff will decrease his capabilities?"

"To an extent I guess, but even without it I would have a hard time beating this guy," I confessed. Nick looked over at me and grinned.

"Fortunately, you won't have to," he said, handing me yet another file.

By the time we reached Brooklyn to pick up Steve I had gone through all of the footage, and was quietly amazed. I had known about these individuals(Moody had made me study any and all possible threats before going to America to stop a Death Eater faction a while back), but I hadn't known just how capable they were - except for Captain America of course, considering we fought together before. I doubt I could match the Hulk or Thor, powerful as I was. I also knew that it would be a struggle to get everyone but Steve to accept a kid as one of them.

The fact that Loki was mind controlling so many crucial people also concerned me. It was like an Imperius curse on steroids. Whatever was in that scepter seemed to be shaping up in the same category of power as the Hallows did.

It didn't help that if my mother and Severus had ever gotten together and had a child, he would look exactly like Loki.

I left Hedwig in the car, sort of - I mean since she can teleport it really doesn't matter.

We stepped into the gym just in time to see Steve literally tear a punching bag open and knock it off its chain, throwing it away with an amazing amount of force. Steve, who seemed too lost in his memories to notice us, walked over and picked up another punching bag - which was laying next to another dozen - and began punching again.

With a rush of sympathy, I recognized what Steve was dealing with - the same thing I had after the war with Voldemort, and still have.

"Trouble sleeping?" Nick asked as we stepped forward.

"I slept for seventy years sir," Steve grunted, not looking over. "I think I've had my fill," he said shortly.

"Harry." he gave me an absent nod and continued punching.

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world."

Steve stopped punching and walked over to the bench, unraveling the tape on his hands. He sat down.

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Steve looked up and really noticed me for the first time.

"Harry?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry is here because we've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently," Nick said.

"You here with a mission? For both of us?" Steve asked.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world? Doesn't Harry have a war going on, and can't expose himself to said world?" He looked at me again. "I assume you won." That last part he phrased as a statement.

"Which we need you to save," Nick said, handing Steve a file on the Tesseract and other HYDRA projects.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten stranger than either of you know."

"Alright, I'll do it Director, but first I need to know what is going on with Harry," Steve said firmly.

"I have full permission to use magic freely from our community, though letting the secret out would likely be punished in a fate worse than death. To the world, I am one of a kind." I stressed to Steve, who nodded.

"As for the war, I ended it a month ago," I said bitterly. "Not sure if it counts as winning if almost everyone you fought for died anyways." Steve put a hand on my shoulder briefly.

"I know. I'm sorry. At least for me most I fought for got to live their lives." He handed the folder back to Nick.

"I don't think anything could surprise me at this point," he said nonchalantly, picking up a punching bag and beginning to walk out.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Nick said. "There's a debriefing package for you back at your apartment. Anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean," Steve ominously stated. I gave Nick a sidelong glance.

"You accept bets with galleons?" I asked. Fury grinned.

I leaned against the bulkhead in the Quinjet while Steve finished going over the footage. Hedwig was still sitting on my shoulder. Agent Coulson was pretty shocked to see me and the phoenix but asked no questions, probably because he was too busy fanboying over Steve.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked. Coulson walked over to him.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's formula." On the screen, the Hulk roared in fury as he slammed a jeep apart. I sighed internally; I recognized that look on Coulson's face.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked. I snorted.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Steven Hawking." I and Steve gave him a confused look.

"He's like a smart person." Coulson elaborated.

"So like Hermione." I muse.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"Er, nothing," I muttered. Coulson turned back to Steve.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. Steve gave Agent Coulson that smile Harry was all too familiar with, like 'I'm not in the mood to smile but I smile anyway cause I'm a nice person' type.

"I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." I choked.

" _What the hell_?" I spluttered. Coulson somehow kept from flushing.

Steve looked down and stood up, closed his laptop and walked over and leaned on the bulkhead next to me with Coulson following.

"I mean, I was present when you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, just a… just a huge honor to have you on board." Phil said, recovering his composure quickly. He was so good at hiding his embarrassment that I bet if he was talking to anyone else you wouldn't be able to tell at all. Well, he is an agent after all.

Steve peered out the front window of the Quinjet. "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." he commented.

"Ditto," I said with a touch of nervousness in my voice. I may be powerful, but I'm going into something that is way beyond me, and as a kid no less. At least I'm not a celebrity with these people.

"Oh, you are." said agent Coulson to Steve enthusiastically. "Absolutely. Uh… we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?" Steve said. I looked at him incredulously. "Er, Steve… we aren't exactly normal soldiers. As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to stand out as much as possible for this situation." Phil nodded vigorously.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

Steve just took in what we said. I stroked Hedwig's head and tried to meditate and get rid of my nervousness; no good could come from fretting. I also took out those earpieces that play music that Bill had inscribed with magic suppressing runes so long ago and put them in for the moment. However, soon after Coulson came to talk with me a bit.

"You're not on the index," he said, and when I gave him a confused look he elaborated. "There's a list that keeps track of people with powers, but you're not on it."

"First time for everything," I joked. "It's nice- being a nobody." Coulson and I actually got into a nice discussion after that up until we arrived.

As the Quinjet finally neared the Helicarrier I was awed by the size of the warship. The thing was enormous!

"You're a good kid," Coulson told me as the Quinjet touched down. "It was nice talking with you."

"Same," I replied. Hedwig had taken a great likeing to Agent Coulson.

Walking off the ramp we were met with a tall, strikingly attractive young woman, who had short dark red hair and steely blue eyes.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers. And Mr. Potter, AKA Magic Boy." Coulson introduced.

"I still hate that alias," I muttered. Steve smiled slightly.

"Hey, you told me it was better than your previous ones." he looked at the woman.

"Ma'am?" Steve greeted Agent Romanoff.

"Hi." Romanoff greeted, and told Coulson, "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

"See you there," Steve told Coulson, who waved goodbye to me as he left. We started walking towards the railing of the ship, Romanoff then narrowing her eyes at me. "You must be the special guest Fury said was coming."

"What do they know about me?" I asked.

"Only that you can help us," she replied. I was glad she didn't think just because I was a kid I couldn't help. It still irritated me after all this time.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Romanoff said to Steve.

"Trading cards?" Steve queried with an amused look on his face.

"They're vintage, he's very proud."

Just then I saw a very nervous man moving around on the deck in front of them.

"Doctor Banner," Steve called out, and I recognized who he was; the man who could turn into some sort of green rage monster. After the two shook hands Banner turned to me. "Who is this?" he asked Romanoff, who replied, "Dr. Banner, meet Magic Boy. He is here to help us with our Loki situation." I shook hands with the Doctor and of course told him to them to just call me Harry. After a very short discussion, Romanoff broke it up.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside for a moment. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

Suddenly the helicarrier started shaking and the water around the ship began roiling in a whirlpool of a magnitude Harry had not seen since Albus sacrificed his magic in Normandy to stop the inferi invasion. People were scurrying around locking everything down and beginning to go inside.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked as he, Banner and I looked over the side. The cause of the whirlpool was revealed as an enormous rotor, one near each corner that rose from the water. They start to lift the ship into the air as Steve and I watch in awe. My jaw dropped in disbelief. I thought nothing could ever surprise me after my life but I had not been so shocked in a long time. The helicarrier completely lifted out of the water and flew.

Banner smiled. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

The four of us headed down to the bridge. While going there Banner asked me about the bird on my shoulder, as he didn't know what kind it was. I told him it was a phoenix which he seemed to be skeptical of but didn't argue with me. Walking through the doors I looked around the command center, quite impressed. Multiple rows and levels of tech with dozens of agents manning them were strewn about in a partial half circle design below the head's area, where Nick was standing overlooking it all. The front space was a large window as an agent with black hair called out orders.

"We're at lock, sir."

"Good," Nick said. "Let's vanish."

The helicarrier rose high into the sky and actually went _invisible._ Well, I would liken it with the reflecting mirrors to a disillusionment charm anyway, though never on this scale….

"Gentlemen," Nick said, but stopped as Steve and I step forward. Steve pulls out ten bucks and gives them to Nick, while I just looked at him with irritation and amusement.

"You totally played me, didn't you?"

"Yes Magic Boy I certainly did," Nick said smugly. "Now cough up."

Grumbling, I reached into my pocket and pulled out an enormous bag that made loud clinking noises. Several people did double takes seeing me diss the laws of physics like that. Nick placed it on the table.

"Ensign," he called out imperiously to a passing man, "Take my gold to my quarters." The man looked at the bag in disbelief but did as he was ordered. Most of the bridge was watching in shock. When did Nick become a goblin? Banner and even Steve were astounded as well.

"Um… did that just happen?" Banner asked. "Like, you really just pulled out of a pocket the size of a cellphone a bag the size of a chair filled with gold, and Fury hoarded it?" I just shrugged.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"But how?"

"Magic." I just answered in a fashion that irritated anyone. After Banner was silent for a couple moments the man finally remarked,

"Well, I see why they called you in for this. One magic user to another? Does that mean there are more of you?"

I shook my head. "My parents could, but they died when I was a year old; I'm the last one left. When I die, humans with magical powers die with me." I told him sadly. Using occlumency I could lie so well to everyone it seemed quite truthful.

"I'm sorry," Banner said after another moment, but I waved him off.

"Don't be Banner. My whole life I've been treated with fear and hate for the threat I could pose; the fact that you don't means a lot to me." Indeed, it did mean quite a bit; few muggles knew of my magical powers, and Steve and Banner(Fury didn't count) were thus far the only ones who treated me the same. Even among the wizarding world, I had been shunned in my fifth and second years at Hogwarts, let alone including the war. Banner smiled.

"You aren't the only one with power people fear. And call me Bruce," he said warmly. We were interrupted by Fury.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," he said warmly, and they shook hands.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh… how long am I staying?" he asked with slight nervousness.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury reassured him.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked. In response, Fury turned and pointed to agent Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, Laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said confidently. Romanoff didn't look convinced though.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." She said, crouching beside a screen with the picture of a man called Agent Barton.

"You have to narrow the field." Banner proclaimed. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury responded. I thought asking how many they could access a bit redundant considering the incredible, if not infinite resources SHIELD had shown they had.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." I didn't understand a bit of what Banner had said. In a quieter voice, the man asked, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said, who sounded quite happy with Banner at the moment. Romanoff nodded and briskly walked off, with Banner following behind.

"You're gonna love it, Doc" I heard her say as they left the room. "We got all the toys."

I shuddered to think about the jokes Sirius would crack about such a statement.

We waited for a couple hours to locate Loki. During that time I mainly kept to myself and petted Hedwig, trying to meditate with my occlumency. Steve and I talked a couple times but on the bridge we couldn't speak freely and eventually fell silent. The phoenix song Hedwig released when I got too anxious pacing soothed many on the bridge and several complimented me on having such an incredible bird. Well, Jasper Sitwell seemed a bit irritated by the music. Not to the degree of a Death Eater but still I was intrigued about that. People who were truly evil to the worst extent would be affected the opposite way of most by phoenix song, though the reaction wasn't enough to concern me. Finally, I decided to go over to Fury with a question that was nagging me while Agent Coulson came over to Steve and began asking him about those trading cards of his. Ah, to finally not be a celebrity!

"Fury," I said in a low voice. "When this is all over will I just leave?"

"Only if you want to," Fury replied. "You can still help protect the world and be with the other two." By the other two I knew he meant Sirius and Teddy, but considering what I lost in the war with Voldemort I was understandably cautious.

"I'll think about it Fury," I said. "But if I do keep going it's not going to be under SHIELD or anyone else's authority, no offense to you."

"None taken," Fury assured me. "I know you don't get along with government supervision for good reason. Like Stark, you could also be a consultant underage or no. and call me Nick. I think we're beyond a last name basis."

"I'll think about it," I repeated slowly, then hastened to add, "Not the name thing Nick, the other part."

The corners of Nick's mouth twitched. Agent Coulson was still rambling on about his trading cards.

"-near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…"

"We got a hit." Agent Sitwell interrupted. "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross-match, seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Agent Coulson asked sharply.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." That brought me up short.

"That's not good." I interrupted. "Either he's gotten ever stronger and wants to show us up or something else. Either way, this dude is supposed to be a trickster, he could hide if he wanted from what we know. But in any case, he must want us to know he's there. I've seen it before." Many agents, at first indignant that an impudent kid cut off whatever Nick was going to say, now pondered what I said, though some still looked at me in disgust. More surprising to all, myself included, was the fact that Nick wasn't upset at my outburst.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. Either way, Cap, Maj, you're up." I made to argue again but Nick raised his hand. "We do not have another option Harry," he said with a bit of heat in his voice. So maybe he was ticked off at my interruption but would let it slide because he needed to. "Now are you going to take the fight to him?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I queried, flipping my cloak back on(which I had left off on the bridge) and checking my stuff. Nick glared at me in a way that would have melted me into a puddle had I not dealt with Severus for years. "I'm going sir," I added hastily. Steve nodded in agreement and restrained amusement, and we left the command center.

Before boarding the Quinjet we go to Steve's locker room. At the opposite end of us was his uniform along with that shield I remembered from VAF.

"When they said uniform, I didn't know it would look… well, like that." I commented. I mean, come on that thing looks ridiculous! Couldn't it at least be fire and bulletproof or something?

Steve sighed. "Me neither, though with your cloak it might not be so bad. I suppose I'll have to make do."

On the Quinjet Steve and I watched the cameras showing live footage of Loki with growing horror. When Loki was ordering everyone to kneel we got ready. It had taken me half an hour to convince Hedwig to stay in the jet. I didn't want my bird up against someone like this, especially if he could mind control her. A phoenix is probably immune to whatever is in that staff as other magics, but I wasn't willing to bet several blocks' safety on that assumption. I REALLY loved my bird.

"We're less than a minute out, whats the plan boys?" Agent Romanoff called back.

"I'm jumping off into the crowd from above, Maj see if you can teleport behind and surprise him. Agent Romanoff, you give us cover support from the Quinjet's rotary gun." Steve said before I could even open my mouth. I looked at him with extreme respect and we got ready to go.

Steve jumped out and onto the street a few blocks away, running over forty miles an hour towards the target. I apparated to the top of the hotel overlooking the whole mess without another word.

Looking down on the crowd I saw Steve as a blur moving in, and I followed suit, apparating behind Loki just as Steve jumped in front of an old man, saving him from being vaporized. The blast bounced back and knocked Loki on his butt.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," he said confidently.

Loki glared at Steve with savage pleasure at a worthy foe.

"The soldier," he said, standing up. "The man out of time." he glanced behind him at me, somehow knowing of my presence. I didn't have my hood up. Instantly I felt someone trying to break into my mind, and I roughly pushed him out, flicking my wand from my wrist holster into my hand and pointing it at him.

"You aren't breaking into my mind," I growled. Loki looked shocked, then sneered. "The-" then it looked like his mouth was being forced to say something. I recognized the power of an unbreakable vow within it.

"The last Seidhr," he continued, looking at me with disdain. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. This is the best fruit of their race? My magic is more than a match for your parlor tricks."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," I assured him.

"And I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve added. From above the Quinjet arrives, the machine gun deployed from the bottom and focused on Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Agent Romanoff ordered over the speakers.

Before she even finished Loki used his scepter to fire at the Quinjet in the blink of an eye with a light blue bolt of energy. Romanoff maneuvered the craft out of the way just in time to her left, thrown off target. Harry, with perception skills honed by Albus and Alastor(not to mention watching out for Sirius' pranks) for years to notice the tiniest details on the battlefield, noted two things: one, Romanoff had unnatural reflexes to evade the blast and two, from the vague feeling he got with his magical senses, that energy or spell or whatever it was had to be incredibly powerful. Like near Fiendfyre levels of power were radiating off of that single shot.

In this moment, Steve threw his shield at Loki which sparked against the Asgardian's armor but he barely flinched at the blow. Fast as lightning, with the quickest wand draw of anyone alive, I launched a powerful bone shatterer(the bone breaker might not disable this guy I thought, the bone imploder was too much and we needed the guy in one piece, and the bone liquefier... you know what there are more but best not to overthink it in the heat of battle) at Loki that should have wreaked havoc on the man's back.

The next minute showed me that Loki not blocking or dodging that shot was more due to him being shocked I could fight like that than my skill. The bone shatterer hit him dead in the spine a half second after Steve's shield had hit him, but Loki simply groaned in pain and stumbled forward as Steve ran at him. That showed me that we were definitely dealing with no man here.

Steve punched Loki in the face but is swept away by the staff, rolling and coming into a crouch beside me even as my internal pulse wave spell nears Loki. He, still moving his staff from hitting Steve in the back, caught the spell with the top, which promptly dissipated it.

Steve threw his shield at Loki who batted it away, and I teleported behind him(I briefly thought about conjuring creatures to aid me but that could backfire with Loki's mind controlling abilities) and concentrating had an earthen fist the size of a small car jut out of the ground at Loki. I was limited in what I could do without killing Loki or Steve, though if Steve weren't here to distract him I think I would be in a tough spot.

Loki batted the shield away with his staff and somehow turned just in time to deal with the earth fist. He grabbed a finger(which was the size of a mini-column) of the fist and it dissipated in a flash of green.

Steve roared as he slammed his fist into Loki's side while he was distracted with enough power to splinter a human's ribs and send the shards through the heart. Loki didn't even flinch, which shocked Steve so much he was able to knock Steve to his knees. Loki's staff swung down to decapitate him, and I thought that now it was time to break out some more powerful stuff. My wand, temporarily gripped in two hands and pouring all the magic I could to enhance not only my arms but strengthening some muscles on my legs(I learned in the war that the legs do just as much), was already moving as I disapparated yelling, " _Clavam Ancile!_ ". I reappeared in front of Loki with a loud crack in a one knee kneeling position. No sense in wasting energy being silent after all.

Clavam Ancile is the greatest spell I ever invented, making me feared among dark wizards even more so than before. It could deflect energy blasts, physical attacks, and weapons, making the latter two stick instead of sliding off. When attacking it could cut through just about any armor, and I didn't need to have wand in my hand to kill. I even had created modifiers for the spell, so when striking an enemy it would perform a stunner or bludgeoning curse.

A blazing neon green sphere crackling with energy about an inch in diameter stopped the scepter blade dead on inches from Steve's neck. I _technically_ could have saved him by summoning Gryffindor's sword, but I knew that if I engaged him a sword, good as I may be with it, I would die. Period. This was the millisecond Cap needed who kicked the now twice shocked Loki to one knee. To his credit he didn't miss a beat and knocked way Steve with the butt of the scepter, a magic knife shooting out from under his right hand at my thigh. I expertly intercepted the knife(now a one-handed wand grip of course) sending it skittering away but was too slow to catch Loki's kick to my right side with my Clavas as well. The cloak only did me so much, in other words not dying and I, unlike Steve, was no super soldier. I flew about fifteen feet and landed hard.

For the smallest moment, Loki had his scepter pointed directly at my head as I began to fly backward. Instantly I felt something penetrate my occlumency defenses which were barely mounted during a fight; all of my snitch work useless to hide things for whatever reason, my memories starting from my earliest(my parents dying) began to be sifted through at an impossible rate. He made it to nearly age seven before I understood what was even happening and smashed him out of my mind with the rage of a tiger. Even as I impacted the ground I could see the stumbling Loki from my push back smile widely. I knew at least two ribs were broken, probably fractured. At least the cloak protected me from the hard landing. But there was something Steve needed to hear, now, regardless of what just happened.

"Captain," I croaked. "Stop fighting Red Skull. Start fighting Loki." It was a wild guess, but I think I knew what Steve's issue was. He was still stuck in his memories of World War II. His ability to fight smart was negated and he could never win like this.

Fortunately, Steve seemed to get the message. He nodded and engaged Loki with his second wind. Cap gave me time to get up as he expertly weaved around Loki using the shield to briefly block a swipe(always making sure Loki hit the middle and not the rim) and swirling around with multiple blows. A kick to the thigh, deflecting a swipe of the scepter over and above ducking with the shield. Loki seemed to grimace each time he got hit and was getting more and more angry. I knew it was only a matter of time before that blasted staff did something to him.

I cast a numbing charm on my side quickly; it would make things worse later, but I needed to get in the fight now. In the blink of an eye, I was an enormous Black Jaguar, the most dangerous cat in the world.

Loki tried to butt Steve with the end of the staff holding it in two hands and give him a kick to the face. Cap used Loki's superior strength, briefly grabbing the scepter with one hand then jumping on Loki's kick and propelling himself in a flip over him, grabbing the horns of Loki's helmet and trying to bring his head back. However, the helmet dissipated into an illusion while landing and Steve stumbled off balance. Loki spun throwing him by the throat on the ground with the tip of the scepter about to plunge down through Steve's stomach.

Just as Cap was about to be stabbed I lunged, raking my claws across his chest, but they sparked harmlessly off him. I had seen those tear Kevlar to pieces.

Skidding along the ground I lunged at Loki again. He swiped at me with his staff as I played, not my ace card, but at least a jack or queen level move. Sirius had taught me quite a few card games. Turning into a human in midair I disapparated as the staff was inches from my face, only hitting thin air, and simultaneously reappearing again in the air behind him, already twisting and firing a silent Pyrus Impactus in what felt like slow motion.

When trying to bring in someone alive you would usually never use anything remotely as dangerous as that, but I didn't think Loki would be killed by a nonverbal Pyrus Impactus. It wasn't like getting hit with an RPG at this strength, more like a grenade launcher.

Both of us landed hard. I was sure without my numbing charm my side would be practically screaming in pain. The bolt struck true on Loki's back, sending him in a cloud of fire slammed across the entire plaza and into the steps on the other side, moaning and struggling to get up. Smoke rose from him in curls, and his staff began to skitter to his hand. Steve rushed to subdue him and I too struggled to get to my feet, but it wouldn't be necessary.

The Quinjet's speakers suddenly start roaring 'Shoot to Thrill', a song I only knew because, during the summer between fourth and fifth year, when Sirius and I trained in the RoR, Sirius requested musics that would suit him and this was one of the songs.

All of us looked to the sky in confusion, and then a red and gold blur soared in. Ah, that must be Tony Stark, I mused.

Iron Man flew in and blasted the already smoldering Loki right back to the ground. Steve ran over and picked up his scepter while I slowly got to my feet.

All of the sudden weaponry practically oozes out of every crack of the suit as Stark says, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Steve and I joined him on either side As Loki's armor materialized away as he put his hands in the air. If I could have gasped without doubling over I would have.

 _Oh no_ , I thought in horror, _another arrogant snark!_

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the first official chapter of the story!**

 **There will be NO bashing of any Avengers in this story. Keep in mind though Tony is still a bit of a git at this time so if he and Harry aren't best buds immediately don't worry.**

 **Fun Fact: a black panther is a leopard, cougar, or jaguar that is completely black. And from my research, the term is not even native to Africa, really to South America.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fight with Loki, the next one is titled** Chapter 2: Anotha One!


	3. Chapter 2: Anotha One!

**Review Replies for Chapter 2:**

 **Replying to Viscides: You and I may be in the minority but I can promise you that there will not be slash, not even a consideration for the fanfiction.**

 **Replying to yournucleardeterrent: I'm glad you're enjoying this! I know I am writing this. The length of the author's notes will depend on the chapter but I'm glad you will be okay with it! I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

 **Replying to Lw117149: Thanks! Also: you rang? Hope you enjoy the short chapter, the next one will also be somewhat short then a hella long one so not as lengthy a wait likely.**

 **Replying to ArthurShade: (if there was a headphone ear rape for this I would use it) "THERE WAS AN IDEA"**

* * *

Chapter 2: Anotha One!

"Good move," Stark said, his weapons disappearing into his suit. The Quinjet was landing on the clearing behind us, and I sure hoped Hedwig hadn't wandered off to raid a candy store. Phoenixes really, really loved candy.

"Mr. Stark," Steve said, sounding like his throat was a bit constricted. Meeting the son of one of your best friends out of time... that's gotta be hard on him.

"Captain," Iron Man nonchalantly replied, and glanced at me. "This is superhero business kid, not halloween. Go find your parents." Well he sure didn't know who I was.

I was infuriated at this and opened my mouth to retort, but found that my side had given way and was dripping blood; clearly there was more to

that blow than a kick. Steve caught me as I fell.

"If I don't remove the numbing charm it will only get worse," I said, already beginning to feel it even through my powerful number. Clenching my teeth I ran my wand over it and couldn't stop the cry of pain that was ripped from my throat. That hurt so much worse than fractured ribs should. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as Steve adjusted his grip.

"I'm getting him to the Quinjet, you take Loki," Steve ordered.

"Er, shouldn't the dress-up kid go to a hospital?" Stark asked as he hauled Loki in. Steve had effortlessly picked me up as if I was a puppy and carried me in. I wished I could send a stinging hex at Stark but even if I was able to that armor looked like it would have no trouble absorbing it.

"He's one of us, now lock Loki down and grab some medical supplies," Steve said sounding almost as annoyed as I was. As soon as he laid me down on the bench Hedwig flew over chirping anxiously.

"No need," I coughed, "Just expose the wound so Hedwig can heal it." Steve immediately pulled up the robe and T-shirt while Stark looked too confused to comment. Ha! A defense against the snark!

I was extremely glad that he didn't take it off altogether. The horrific scarring on my wrists and back were the last thing I needed them to see at the moment. The smaller ones on my side from earlier on would already require some explaining later on I knew.

The cloak looked worn and bloody where Loki had kicked me, and there were even small holes, though the damage was fading as the cloak's magic went to work. The blood I'd have to clean off later. My white plain T-shirt had been punctured as well and was stained. Steve pulled up the right side to reveal the wound. Natasha left the Quinjet on autopilot now that they were safely in the air to help.

The entire area was bruised a deep brownish-purple with blood seeping from puncture marks, that had blue lines stretching outward.

"It's poisoned," Steve said alarmed. Lol, I thought in amusement. A pain poison by the feel of it - like pain could stop me of all people!

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that," Loki said, his voice dripping with false sincerity. He lifted up his foot slightly to reveal the blue tiny spikes on the bottom. "You didn't give me many options." Iron Man instantly grabbed Loki by the neck and pressed him against the wall.

"How do you heal it," he said threateningly. Steve, who knew what Hedwig was capable of, was telling Natasha to stand back as Hedwig leaned over my wound, her tears spilling onto it.

"There is no antidote, but it might not be lethal," Loki hastily added as Stark pulled his left arm back to punch him.

"Don't bother hitting him Stark, I'm good now," I told him weakly, sitting up. The wound wasn't completely healed but it would be soon.

"Uh, what?" Stark said, releasing Loki and taking off his helmet. "How?" he repeated, glancing again at where the wound was and the faded scars nearby. I pulled my shirt back down and stood up.

"Magic," I told him. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Normally, I'd ask for a better explanation but I don't really care right now," Stark said.

"Like I said, he'll li-" I cut Loki off with a silencing charm.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life, including reminding me of what I was doing," Steve told me. I waved him off.

"I never got to say sorry," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked bemused.

"I thought you had an emergency Portkey, but forgot that those don't even exist anymore, let alone you having one," I said.

"We both know that wouldn't have saved or helped me if I did have one," he said firmly. Natasha went to take a call in the cockpit, and Stark, who now kind of cared, started asking me questions about magic that I usually chose not to answer.

Ten minutes later found us huddled watching Loki from a distance. Stark had long since given up trying to get any answers out of me, though I had told him, "I'd advise you go over the footage of the battle before you arrived at the helicarrier. You need to know what this guy's capable of." Stark had whispered back irritably, "Also to know what you can do." Steve had a creased brow. I myself felt that Loki gave up too quickly. That staff held so much more power than he demonstrated, I could feel it with my magic.

"I don't like it," Steve said. Well, as we were both soldiers I don't doubt he noticed as well.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark asked.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve replied uneasily.

"Yeah, I know that his staff is much more powerful than he lets on. To its maximum potential," I sighed, "he could have a reasonable shot at out matching me. Well, at least in a populated area." Steve looked even more concerned at this. Stark looked at me incredulously but wisely said nothing.

"Still... you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Stark asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Steve said. I just stayed leaning against the bulkhead with my eyes half-closed. My wound had long since healed but of course I was quite tired, my magic keeping me going. I had cast a tracking charm, locked on magic suppressing cuffs, and the silencer was still in place, but I had no doubt if Loki got his hands free he could effortlessly dispel them.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." At this I snapped my eyes fully open and glared at Stark. There was no mistaking how rude Stark was being as an accident. Stark had some sort of issue with Captain America.

Steve, who in my opinion was exhibiting great restraint, said in a carefully controlled voice, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell us. I had no idea they would be sending in child soldiers to fight a god." I stood up but once again before I could retort thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

"Where's this coming from?" said Natasha. As thunder rumbles again we notice that Loki is looking around with a for-real scared expression on his face. _Ok, whatever can scare this guy is incredibly dangerous._ I slipped my cloak back on and comforted Hedwig on my shoulder, who had abandoned ignoring me out of frustration at being left behind while I got injured in favor of her nervousness. And _she_ is immortal for Merlin's sake!

"What's the matter? scared of a little lightning?" Steve said to Loki.

Loki mouthed something but of course with the silencing charm we couldn't hear him. We didn't get the chance to ask what it was again as something landed on top of the jet hard, nearly making me lose my balance. Stark put on his helmet and opened the ramp, obviously planning to go outside.

"What are you doing?" Steve said as I shouted, "Wait!" Now, going outside wasn't a bad idea as staying inside meant whatever was on the jet could destroy the ship; however, if Stark didn't learn to work with the rest of us he was going to get us all killed at some point. Just going out like that... good grief that kind of stupidity reminds me of dear Ron. I shook those memories from my head.

Before he could jump out a man with long blond hair, flowing red cape and a large warhammer landed on the ramp. Iron Man made to blast him with his repulsors but was slammed in the chest with the man's hammer backward. I wanted to snap off a stunner but decided prudence was the best course of action. Not like he could get away from me.

The man, god, whatever he was grabbed Loki by the throat; swinging his hammer, he flew off the ship and into the sky with it.

 _Well, Fury gets another sack of gold,_ I thought as Iron Man got up.

"Now there's that guy," he said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Anotha one?" I echoed, and then palmed my forehead. "Of course there's another one."

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Well, if he wasn't he would have destroyed the Quinjet and killed us all." I mused. I mean come on, that would have been much easier.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Iron Man said, who turned and got ready to jump off.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve said. Stark turned his head slightly back.

"I have a plan. Attack." and with that Iron Man jumps out of the jet in pursuit of the escapee. I rubbed my head again wearily.

"I would say he's crazy, but I've done the same more times than I can count."

"Relatable." Natasha and Steve chimed. Steve went to grab a parachute but I stayed his hand.

"I'll give you a lift." Captain America looked unsure but nodded as I reached into my pocket.

"I'd sit this one out boys," Natasha warned.

"Oh really?" I challenged her before Cap could say anything.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods," she said. I pulled a pencil-sized broom out of my pocket. Before the war the charms on it prevented it from being shrunken, but I had everything I owned modified for combat.

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Cap replied. I pulled up next to Steve floating on my broom, who looked at it doubtfully.

"Just trust me Steve. Unless you're too chicken?" Steve instantly got on and we flew off to stop Iron Man from doing something stupid.

The only reason we caught up to Iron Man was because he didn't know where Loki and the thief were, and I did. Pulling up next to him Steve yelled, "Stark, don't!"

Stark did a spectacular double-take and I could practically see him talking to JARVIS. "Magic Boy... are you riding a broom?"

"Yes, but please Stark don't go in guns blazing yet if we do-" I never got to finish as Stark caught sight of the duo and went after them full speed. I followed them as fast as I could. I caught a glimpse of Loki out of handcuffs(yay, he can talk now!) and the man in a red cape threatening him with his hammer before Iron Man slammed into the dude.

I cursed and ignored Steve's sharp intake of breath at my language. Seriously, he ignores the potential catastrophe Iron Man just created but is disturbed by my language?

Stark and red cape fell clear off the mountain and into the forest below. I dropped Steve off next to Loki briefly, magicking the handcuffs back on.

"Just keep him there!" I called as I raced down.

The Red Cape rolled up to his feet.

"Do not touch me again," he warned.

"Then don't take my stuff," Stark replied.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," the red-caped man replied, sounding like he was losing patience. It was at this moment that I landed between them. I spread my hands.

"That's quite enough," I said firmly.

"You're right, that is enough," he said, stepping forward. "Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"I agree," I said diplomatically, but Stark had other ideas.

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then-" Iron Man's faceplate clicked into place "-stay out of the way..." the Asgardian turned his head away and closed his eyes trying to calm himself, "...tourist."

That did it for the Asgardian, who threw his hammer at Iron Man who had turned and begun to walk away. Passing within inches of my face it knocked Iron Man clear into a tree.

Instantly I drew my wand and pointed it at the Asgardian.

"Wait!" I said forcefully. The Asgardian's eyes widened at the sight of my wand.

"The last Seidhr!" he exclaimed, then recovered his composure. "I am Thor, son of Odin, and I call upon the ancient oath for your aid!"

"What's the ancient oath?" I asked, and felt something tugging in my mind to aid Thor. He never got to explain though as a repulsor blast threw him into a tree. Iron Man made to kick slam him and I instantly teleported between them casting a powerful Fortis Aegis. Stark slammed into it hard enough that I winced. The Fortis Aegis Firmitas spell was extremely rare and one of the most powerful and difficult shields to use, covering only the area the wand was pointed at with a solid rectangle; if I could feel the blow that strongly Iron Man must have used a hell of a lot of force.

Iron Man landed hard, and getting up warily aimed one repulsor at me and the other at Thor.

Thor had recovered, and strangely enough listened to my plea to wait.

"Kid, get out of the way before I need to make you," Stark said.

"No you won't," Captain America said jumping from a tree and landing between me and Iron Man. He turned to Thor.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," Steve started.

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor stated.

"As luck would have it, so have we," I interjected. "So maybe we can help each other. At least let us go back to base and question him, then you can take Loki to Asgard. Unless you already happen to know where the Tesseract is?" Thor looked at me intently for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke.

"Because of the ancient pact Seidhr, I know you speak the truth. But the moment your friends make a wrong move I will take Loki myself," said Thor. I nodded in understanding.

As soon as we boarded Thor's eyes widened. "A bird of the Eternal Flame!" he whispered reverently, stroking Hedwig's feathers who preened. None of us even bothered asking whatever the hell that met

As soon as we took off again on the jet I pulled Thor aside and cast a powerful privacy charm. Thor started as the magic washed over him.

"What did you do Seidhr?" he asked warily. "That feeling is often accompanied by me turning into some kind of animal in the past."

"It's a privacy charm," I reassured him. "I don't want anyone overhearing us." My emerald green eyes bore into his stormy blue ones.

"Are you truly the last one?" Thor asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, but the only one who the world can know about. Now, tell me everything you know about the relationship between Asgard and the Seidhr."

My mind was still reeling when we walked into the meeting room and took our seats around a large circular table in the bridge, as Fury began an initial questioning of Loki on the camera. I took my own seat in front of Bruce who looked over my shoulder to watch.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki said smirking, "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury told him.

"Oh, so I've heard," said Loki, looking into the camera. The others started to watch as well, except for Thor who seemed torn and lost in thought.

"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." I scowled in dark anger at this; Bruce reminded me all too much of Remus, who Loki could have applied the very same words to. Bruce didn't seem to mind much though.

"How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you? To make an abused child also take your beatings?" This stunned me. So he had seen inside my mind briefly. Several of the other in the room glanced at him but thankfully no one said anything.

"How desperate am I?" Fury retorted. "you threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Fury smiled.

"Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury said, walking away. Loki smirked at the camera again, but I knew his look was meant for Bruce and I. Steve just stared at the monitor until it went black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce commented.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," said Steve. "So, Thor, what's his play?" Thor stirred and finally looked up.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked looking to Natasha for confirmation.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said.

"What kind of army are we talking about? I asked.

"An army far more powerful than that even of Asgard," Thor stated. "And he took Selvig?"

"Yes," Bruce said, "an astrophysicist."

"A friend," Thor corrected.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha said. "As long as they are under his control..." she shrugged helplessly. "we can't win."

"Get me close to them and I can break the spell," I said confidently. "Loki's magic will not hold against mine." Smirking I added, "Just like Iron Man is no match for the power of Thor." Everyone chuckled.

"Hey! I can hear you and resent that!" Tony called from somewhere down the corridor.

"Truly, you are wise beyond your years Seidhr," Thor said in respect. "But do not underestimate Loki. The staff makes him more dangerous than any of us, and even without it he is strong."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. And like Harry said before, he didn't resist us as well as he could have." Steve stated.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce said. I shook my head and opened my mouth to respond but Thor cut me off.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother," he warned.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha deadpanned.

"He's adopted," Thor excused.

"How was he raised?" I asked in a strange voice. I know I got a couple weird looks but I wanted to know. Did he have it all or was he like me.

"As a Prince of Asgard since a babe, my brother," Thor said bemused. I clenched my fists. Brat. Yet another reason to personally despise him.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" muttered Bruce, oblivious to our exchange.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said, striding in with Agent Coulson. I didn't know why they loitered in the corridor outside the room and didn't care either. Tony seemed especially scatter brained right now. Like, nigh Hermione levels. After muttering a couple other things to Agent Coulson who left he spoke up more.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD," Tony continued. He patted Thor's arm. "No hard feelings Point Break you got a

mean throw," he changed conversation lines again, "also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." he changed tacts again with lightning speed. Speaking to the crew, he said, "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails."

Everyone stared at him. "That man is playing Galaga!" he exclaimed, pointing to a guy who was indeed playing some game that I and Steve did not recognize. "Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Covering one eye he looked around.

"How does Fury do this?" he asked. That suddenly gave me an idea. I reached into a pocket and thought of Moody's Eye, which appeared in my grasp. I'd have to give this to him later.

"He turns," Agent Hill said blandly. I had no idea why these people were humoring the man's antics. Sometimes muggles could be weirder than wizards.

Tony sifted through the monitors. "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily."

The compromised Agent?" I interrupted. Tony glared at me. "Don't interrupt me kid I'm trying to speak here."

"Yeah, I tried to speak before but you didn't listen and attacked my ally," I retorted gesturing to Thor. I wasn't sure why I was getting so wound up but I was.

"Yeah, about that, are you loyal to his side or ours? Cause I'm starting to think..." That got me really, really mad.

"We! Are! All! On! The! Same! Side!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table with each word, "So stop assuming we are enemies!" Sparks flew from my hand, the table was dented and all of the electronics in the room flickered out for a brief moment. The SHIELD personnel stared at me warily. I looked down ashamed and took a deep breath, then looked up again, breathing out through my nose. "Sorry guys, I'm kind of at the end of my rope here, and it doesn't help I'm still sore from Loki. I don't know what came over me, that hasn't happened in ages..."

I looked away ashamed and stood, wincing at the ache still on my side and putting a hand to it. "I'm sorry," I lamely confessed again. Bruce's face softened.

"Hah. Not like I can talk. We all need to let off a little steam sometime Harry, I expected someone of your age to have done that sooner, you know?" I nodded in understanding.

"I'll go check on the scepter, the magic in it... I don't know, I should just stay near it in case." Steve nodded and I walked away, but not before Tony told me, "Congrats kid, that outburst made me like you a bit more. So do your powers work with emotion like the Irish Giant?" he asked. Bruce looked torn between amusement and irritation at Tony describing the Hulk as an 'Irish Giant'.

"Yay me," I muttered wearily, "another genius for a friend." Addressing his question I replied with a pang from the past, "Yes, emotion empowers much of my capabilities." My eyes stung a bit as I added, "Another thing that makes me unique is I care so damn much. It's a dangerous trait of mine." I quickly hurried out. On the way out I passed Nick. "You look tired," he commented.

"I'll do my best to rest," I promised. Reaching the lab I conjured a very squishy and comfy armchair near the scepter and my last thought before drifting off was how proud Albus would have been of my chair habits, and how well much better he could have handled all of this madness.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In this story Iron Man and Thor were gonna beat each other into oblivion and Cap probably couldn't stop that so that's just about the only change here. Note also how the dialogue is slowly shifting from how it goes in the movies- soon via the butterfly effect it will be very different. Sorry again about all the canon repeats, but it won't last forever!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 3: Discord


	4. Chapter 3: Divided We Fall

Chapter 3: Divided We Fall

For the first time in a while I had a nightmare free sleep, which though only a couple of hours was better than usual. I had a couple of magical

ways of going without sleep for a while but it doesn't mean I can't be tired. Despite all this I couldn't help but feel this was to lower my guard, that the scepter could have influenced me. Crazy yes, but I'm literally flying in crazier.

"If we bypass their mainframe..." I heard Tony saying. I yawned and stretched in my seat, opening my eyes to see Tony and Bruce still hard at work on studying the scepter.

"Ah, Harry, you're awake," Bruce said, typing away at some electronic device.

"Still night?" I asked.

"Yep," Tony answered. "Oh, I took your advice and watched the fight with Loki. Just clarifying: you turned into a panther?" I nodded, walking over to look at the readings they had gotten so far; needless to say, I didn't understand a whit of it.

"What else can you do? Big fan of your out-magicking Loki by the way, do your tricks work like his? You really saved Cap's ass in that fight."

"Is that what happened?" Steve said wryly striding in.

"Ever consider retirement? You're getting a bit old for this." looking at Bruce Tony said, "You should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candyland."

"Thanks," Bruce said, "but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem." he finished guiltily. I came and stood by his side.

"More like you saved it from being destroyed," Steve consoled him. "I saw the footage, the other guy was a hero not the villain you fear."

"Besides," Tony added, inserting himself between us, "I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." I nodded to Bruce eagerly. The man needed a break, and he needed it badly.

Of course, Tony chose this moment to suddenly poke Bruce and me in the side with a mini electrical prod in each hand.

"OW!" Bruce yelped and I hissed in annoyance, both of us glaring at Tony.

"What the bloody hell is your issue?" I asked him incredulously as Steve exclaimed, "Hey!" Tony examined Banner then me closely.

"Nothing?" he asked. "Both of you?"

"Are you nuts?" Steve angrily said. Tony gave him the briefest of looks.

"Jury's out," he said, which made Bruce and I chuckle despite how wrong that could have gone. Tony was annoying but a good guy nonetheless.

"So what are your secrets? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" I bit back the urge to laugh. "It doesn't work the same way it does for him," I said still a bit pissed.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked Tony. My mind had wandered a bit and I was only partially paying attention to the conversation.

"Funny things are," Tony replied pointing with his prod.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve stated, then looked at Bruce. "No offense, doctor."

"No-no, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." I had a sudden brainwave.

"OH!" I exclaimed, then realized everyone was staring at me. "Sorry about that. I just realized I might be able to help Bruce control the Other Guy!"

Bruce froze. "You... you really think so?" He said in a quavering voice. I nodded.

"When this is all over I can help you," I promised, then raised my hands. "I can't take him away, but I can give you control." Bruce hugged me with tears in his eyes. Just how long had he been enslaved by fear? I wondered embarrassed.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said, and from there the conversation devolved into an argument that ended with both Tony and Steve having bruised egos and all of us suspicious about Fury. I myself refrained from partaking in that conversation seeing no good could come from it though my wisdom was fading fast; I also was highly confident Fury wanted all of us here to put together a team. Lastly, I suspected that without my presence everyone would've been too divided for that to ever be possible. Of course, when Steve left I decided to get things back on track.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony said, "Wondering if they should have left him on ice."

"Alright, that's low Tony," I intervened. "You don't know what Steve is dealing with and he _is_ right about Loki, you know, so..."

"Harry and Steve are right, Loki has the jump on us." Bruce counseled.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit," Tony said, though he looked thoughtful at our words; I realized Tony actually respected what I had to say and may have felt guilty, just a little, about what had happened earlier.

"So what issues are bugging us today?" I asked abruptly. _Real smooth Harry,_ I thought to myself almost flushing, and when I got a couple confused looks in response I eked out/elaborated. "I think we would get along better if we talked about our... issues. Don't pretend they don't exist. We're in this together." I wasn't planning to ever share my worst experiences, though I worried that these people might worm their way into my heart. After a beat surprisingly Tony was the first to speak up.

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." He pointed at the blue-ish glow in the center of his chest shining through his shirt. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's a part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege." My respect for him went up slightly; to carry such a burden and continue the way he is few people could do. But I still thought he was somewhat of a jerk.

"At least you can control it," Bruce said depressed. "I can never stop worrying that the Other Guy will bust out and kill anyone close to me. It's not Him that weighs me down, just the safety-"

"-of everyone around you," I finished, sitting down and twisting my fingers together in my lap. "I know what that's like. I... I can't talk about this now, but I really, really do know. I've seen those fears realized," my voice cracked, "but they won't have to be for you. Maybe when this is all over... Sirius really wants me to share because it'll help me... So maybe we can help each other?" I asked hopefully. Bruce looked at me kindly.

"Of-of course Harry, that would be fine," he said warmly. Tony nodded and went back to work.

"I'm not a sentimental person, but it'd probably be best if I participated. Getting to know each other and all," he said. I frowned and thought for a moment.

"Well if we are gonna get to know each other then could I try something? I just need to make sure using magic close by won't hurt you." I told Tony. He looked confused.

"Er, it didn't before, but go ahead I guess," he said unsure. I extended my hand and let out a wave of concentrated magic, not strong enough to fry any electronics but enough to be noticeable. The pad Tony was holding flickered but his magnet was completely unaffected.

"You care to explain?" Tony asked, tapping his datapad to see if it was okay.

"Magic and electronics don't really mix, though really in small doses it's okay. I needed to know if your magnet-"

"ARC reactor actually," Tony interjected.

"If your ARC reactor would be affected, so I don't kill you," I finished.

Eventually they got back to work, with me pitching in helping Banner get readings of my magic and comparing them to that of the staff and Tesseract. I pulled out a vial of pepperup potion out of my pockets(I had thousands of potions literally at my fingertips) and took a swig; I didn't want to get tired today.

"Aren't you a bit young to have alcohol?" Tony asked. The only reason I didn't choke was because I was getting used to his comments. Oh, how depressing a reality that is!

"Um, I don't do alcohol," I told him placidly, "and even if I did magic will keep me from getting drunk-"

"What I would give for that," Tony muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and continued.

"What I just drunk is a magical concoction known as a pepperup potion. It makes me completely refreshed, fully awake, alert, and rejuvenated. I will not get tired for the rest of the day by the amount I just consumed. was going to offer some to you guys, but-"

"Yeah, I really would Merlin," he said eagerly. He took a swig.

"Holy shit!" he said, "this is amazing! thanks magic boy."

"No problem," I assured him. Bruce refrained from taking it saying the Other Guy did a good enough job and he wasn't sure how it would affect him. After getting all the readings the scientist needed I sat back in my chair again. Usually at times like this I would be playing with Hedwig,

but she was away hunting. Hedwig would come at my call when I needed her, but she was a free spirit after all, and like me had an aversion to being confined. Well, that's not entirely true. I suppose I would enjoy not being so free if righteous people confined and limited me, but I have an extreme phobia especially after the graveyard of being restrained and evil people running around in the meantime.

Just before dawn Natasha gave us a message over the earpieces we had; "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

We all exchanged glances. "Bruce..." I began.

"I'll be fine Harry," Bruce said irritably, and I fell silent. Well, hopefully he wouldn't need my help anyways. Loki was one of the most powerful opponents I have ever faced, and to be honest he scared me just a bit. So damn Slytherin...

Just as the sun was rising Tony, who was sitting on the corner of the table, exclaimed, "Finally!"

"What's up?" I asked, me and Bruce strolling over. We look over his shoulder and see all sorts of SHIELD files being decrypted.

"Well," Tony said pressing a couple buttons, "in a few moments we will finally know what the pirate spy isn't telling us."

Nick Fury strolled in, and was not pleased to see Tony not at work.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" he said angrily.

"Uh... kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony responded. I raised an eyebrow, wondering just how Nick would play this.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Nick spit out.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile," Bruce said, pointing at the monitor behind Nick.

"And the moment it's located, we can move in and extract it, no extra charge," I chimed in. Nick nodded in satisfaction though still looked suspicious. Well, he was a spy after all.

Immediately the monitor in front of us showed a bunch of secret files.

"What is Phase 2?" Tony asked.

Suddenly a sinister-looking gun was slammed onto the table with a loud _clank!_ I half jumped into a defensive posture then slacked as we all turned our attention there. Steve had put the rifle there, and looked pissed.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," he said in an irate tone.

"Wait, _what_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Look, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Nick said placatingly. "This does not mean that we're..."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted, turning the computer screen around to show a model design for, what do you know, weapons.

"Well isn't that awkward," I told him.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said. Thor and Natasha walked in. Bruce glared at Natasha.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked gesturing to the evidence.

"Of course she knew Bruce how could she not?" I said with immediate scornfulness before realizing I had been the exact same way. The guilt must have shown on my face as Natasha gave me a tiny smirk and I regained my composure.

"And what excuse will she give for it?" said Bruce heatedly.

"I don't think this is the best place for you to be doctor," she told him.

"You want him here, you don't want him here, make up your mind woman!" I muttered. Bruce grinned and Natasha glared at me.

"And what place do you have here kid?" she asked. "We're being manipulated by Loki and you are far too easy a target."

"Oh, because I'm sixteen?" I challenged her.

"Yeah, so far what else exactly have you done?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she retorted.

"Neither will we leave if you do the same," I responded gravely. "And methinks you are the only person who is NOT here present on false pretenses."

"I'm not leaving until someone tells me why SHIELD is building weapons of mass destruction!" Bruce exclaimed, starting to lose his cool a bit.

Nick seemed to have had enough. "Because of him," he stated, pointing his arm at Thor. The god looked stunned.

"Me?" he asked.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly," he gave a derisive snort, "hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor protested.

"But you're not the only people out there are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Are you talking about-" I started in a dangerous tone.

"No, of course not!" Nick said quickly. "But it's only a matter of time until..."

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony said.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck-deep-"

"Wait-wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony said raising a hand.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied sarcastically.

"Very childish Tony, Steve," I told him annoyed.

"Uh huh, yeah you're the only one who's been acting their age," Tony said dismissively.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor told the room at large as Steve defended me. Nick rounded on him now angry again.

"Excuse me, did we come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" I shrugged.

"I mean, most people with that kind of power tend to do such things," I noted. Nick glared at me. "Not helping Harry," he said through gritted teeth. I was surprised at the vehemence behind not only his but everyone's words.

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asked scornfully.

"You're not my champion!" Nick said loudly.

"Being a champion sucks balls," I pouted.

"Are you boys really that naive?" said Natasha. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"We all are!" Natasha said.

"That's not your concern doctor!" added Nick.

"You're on that list?" Tony said to Steve. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Should it be?" said Bruce aggravated.

"We are the good guys!" Nick said.

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..." Steve clenched his teeth.

"Well, normally when organizations make children fight for them..." Bruce said.

"I'm starting to wonder if SHIELD isn't becoming the bad guy, needing kids to do the dirty work for them. Just how weak are you guys?" Tony spoke over in disgust.

"If I hadn't been there-" I started heatedly.

"You're the one who made the childish mistake Tony!" Steve said.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor proclaimed.

"Well..." I said hesitantly. Even after all this time away from the Dursleys, it's in my nature to be a quiet person. Not much I had to say here

except watch in fascinated horror really. But right now I was one ticked off teen.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team?" Bruce asked skeptically. He seemed quietly furious. "No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time bomb." A vein was pulsing in his neck.

"You need to step away," Nick said firmly. Tony put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam? The kid got to earlier," he said with fake jovialness. Steve pushed him away.

"You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony said menacingly, coming face to face. Steve walked around him.

"Huh. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," he replied, slowing coming to face Steve again. I snorted. "About that last one..." I began, but Steve cut me off.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve said viciously. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you. But Harry would."

"I think I would just cut the wire. You and the kid would kill yourselves for nothing." That stung so bad - I felt the tiniest bit of pity that he didn't understand, but was quickly washed away by the raw emotion such a statement brought up in me.

"Don't you dare diss sacrifice you god damn fool!" I hissed getting a bit in his face. "You've lost already without it!"

Steve looked at him with disgust and glanced at Bruce, who gave him a look back.

"Don't bother Harry he can't understand, always a loophole he can take." Steve snorted. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better

stop pretending to be a hero." That seemed to do it for Tony.

"A hero, like you? Or Harry? Your ideals are all you people have. You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." I nearly gasped. Steve gave Tony a cold look but instead of venting like I would have smirked dangerously.

"Put on the suit. Lets go a few rounds," he said quietly. Tony seemed to realize he had gone too far and didn't respond. Fortunately, or Unfortunately as luck would have it Thor chuckled.

"You people are so petty," he said superiorly, "and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Bruce stated with sarcastic anger.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?! You rented my room?!" he exclaimed.

"The cell was just in case-"

"You needed to kill me, but you can't, I know, I've tried!" Bruce said, the veins in his neck starting to look an eerie green. We all stared at him in shock, though me more so in pity.

"I got low,' he explained, "I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" I however was focusing on another part of his words and had a revelation.

"Every biggest threat you've got is gathered in this room," I stated to Nick coldly standing up from the wall I was leaning against. "What are you really up to Director?"

Bruce however, influenced by his other guy as he was, took my words utterly the wrong way.

"So. We're here to die huh?" he said losing control. Nick and Natasha reached and gripped their guns ready to shoot, and I realized my I didn't intervene the Hulk would kill us all. I needed to make a sacrifice to win here. "Well then, try to-"

"So have I!" I yelled, slamming my fists down on the table. "So have I," I repeated softly. Everyone stared at me now, Bruce's anger forgotten; the man removed a hand from the scepter none of us had noticed.

"Mr. K did not tell me-"

"He wouldn't know Nick, this was long before the war." I gave a bitter laugh and said in scorn, "As if anything could convince me to off myself when I was needed most. I was six."

Bruce was even more horrified than the rest, having experienced it.

"No, no no no," he practically pleaded, looking sick.

"So you're unkillable?" asked Tony puzzled. I laughed in derision.

"I'm very, very mortal Tony." I gripped the table hard squeezing my eyes shut against the storm of memories my next words brought back, and just how broken I had been. "I couldn't control my powers when I was younger - my relatives didn't like that at all… my childhood was hell." I barely kept my voice from cracking - even Sirius didn't know the worst of it. Entrusting them with this knowledge was like sitting on a hot stove. In that moment for once I looked and felt just like a terrified and haunted child.

Everyone seemed at a loss for words, but thankfully the monitor tracking the Tesseract wasn't fazed. Thank you monitor.

"Got it!" Nick exclaimed. Bruce swiftly walked over and began putting the info up.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as I finally pushed up and walked over to Tony, looking him in the eye.

"Sacrifice," I told Tony in a low voice, gesturing to Bruce, and then spoke up. "Depending on how far away it is I might be able to make it in a couple jumps, but I'm taking someone with me." Another argument was beginning to start when Bruce finally saw the location. He took off his glasses in disbelief and horror.

"Oh-my-god," He said, then the world exploded into fire.

* * *

 **The next chapter is titled:** Chapter 4: the Kickstart.


	5. Chapter 4: The Kickstart

**Review Replies for Chapter 3:**

 **Replying to : You won't have to worry about that, and I'm giving you a promise. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Replying to ArthurShade: well I'm not entirely sure what that is supposed to mean except I must be doing something right so I'll keep doing what I'm doing. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Replying to ThunderSphinx: Harry is exactly 16 years, 8 months, 4 days and probably something like 18 hours old. I too had my reservations about keeping him a teenager but from the way things work out from the prequel Harry Potter and the Power of Love, it works best. I have enough chapters in the prequel and a flashback in the intro of this story for everyone to connect the dots about what really happened between stories, however, I will eventually finish the prequel but this Avengers story means more to me. Also, judging by the book despite the fact that Harry is liable with his magical power to live 200+ years wizards apparently age, at least in their younger years, the same as no-majis.**

 **Funny you should say that about his nickname cause you are exactly right! Magic Boy was never meant to be a permanent name even if it makes some sense, and a replacement is en route in chapter 5.**

 **I just play the Tony- Harry relationship as I think it would happen. Harry would be hella annoyed by Tony, and I'm glad you like it.**

 **Harry, believe it or not, has already had a brief run-in with Sorcerers in the prequel story(though the chapter in which that happens has hardly been started let alone released). And yes, he will eventually run into them again.**

 **Thanks for this amazing review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kickstart

A hard call to tell which fire I truly saw, but one thing I did know for certain. It was Hedwig that saved us.

Nick and I would have been roasted human if not for her. She drew the flames into herself and away from us as we fell behind the table along with Thor. Groaning Nick and I slowly eased to our feet, Thor already having left. I made to follow Steve and Tony but Nick grabbed my arm.

"Stay here," he ordered, and I reluctantly complied. Two years ago I would never have, but I'm not that boy anymore. Nick put a finger to his earpiece.

"Hill!" he barked and I heard him also over mine. There were some unintelligible words in the background before she stated, "Someone's gotta get outside and patch that engine."

"Stark, you copy that?" Nick asked. After getting an affirmative reply he changed lines again.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the contingent center. Then get to the armory." I restlessly wrung my hands. Why am I still here?

"Romanoff!" Again a response. As soon as he stopped I made to ask what the hell I'm still here for but he beat me to it.

"Get me to the bridge ASAP!" he yelled and I grabbed his arm and disappeared without a sound. Reappearing in the middle of the command center he immediately fell into his Director persona blasting orders right left and center. I made to leave but once again I was stopped by Nick pointing a finger at me.

"You- stay here." he barked with enough professionalism and sincerity to convince me to stay. At least he trusted me enough to let me hear everything on his private channel. For the next minute I paced anxiously watching the Hulk and Thor on the cameras.

"We need a full evac on the lower hangar bed," Nick said. Hill nodded signaling to some agents who began to follow her. Glued to the monitor as I was, I didn't notice the threat until it was far too late. Two grenades, one from each entrance on the right and left, were tossed in.

"Grenade!" Hill cried, and agents went flying over the railing from the explosion. Nick hand signaled to the right door. Soundlessly I apparated beside it as Nick took up his position.

When the first three hostiles entered I threw a splash stunner holy hand grenade version 9 into their midst stunning them. Apparating a few yards in front of the door as more grenades sailed towards me I cast a dissolving shield which corroded the grenades to dust, then counterattacked with a barrage of spells notwithstanding their gunfire, taking out the last of the vanguard. Looking over to the left I saw Nick and Hill had done the same. Tapping my glasses with my wand to look ahead I counted columns of fifteen headed for each entrance- a formidable boarding party of men elite enough to rival Seal Team 6. I realized how wise Nick was to keep me here and decided never to question his judgment again- well just during a crisis of course.

"Fifteen each," I told Nick through my earpiece and apparating a ways in front of my entrance erected a waist-high hollow marble half cylinder for cover and dove behind it just as they came around the corner.

The next two minutes became a great deal of bogged down fighting unable to get a good shot, and even more hampered for me when trying to be as nonlethal as possible. Only a couple of them were on the ground stunned and they were very good at this; Obviously trained to fight enhanced individuals. Loki must have taken a SHIELD base to get his hands on this kind of personnel; why didn't Nick tell us that?

"Sir, the hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill cried ducking behind a computer on the other side of the room as an AR tore up the area she had been milliseconds ago.

"Get his attention," Nick ordered. Maria put a finger to her ear and I heard her loud and clear.

"Escort 6-Oh, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close."

Well, she could at least clarified that any distance was too close to the poor pilot, which was viewed on the main screen in all its 4K glory. The Hulk was gone, but Thor was hardly able to fight at the moment.

"Someone needs to get to Loki, now!" Nick shouted through my earpiece as chips of marble scratched my cheek from the gunfire. I had no choice. Conjuring my scotos shield I fired a spell down the hallway. Naturally the gunmen all jumped out of the way, which was a huge mistake. It hit the corridor just behind the last man instantly growing into a cemented stone barrier cutting them off.

Gathering my magical energy at my wand tip, the air around it condensing and steaming. Quickly standing up covering myself with my Scutos shield bullets pinging off it I fired a stream of powerful water dead at them at the same time gathering my hold on the winds. I guided the powerful jet covering all their heads then flicked my wand with my most powerful cold freezing charm. The water instantly froze around their heads and the bodies thunked to the floor lifeless.

Concentrating on my memories I teleported just behind the block and directly in front of yet another hostile, clearly the rearguard who had come to investigate. The knife coming down on me yet again I had no choice. In my hands The Sword of Gryffindor appeared jutting out through his stomach.

Ok, it wasn't really the Sword of Gryffindor, just the blade reforged in fiendfyre, bathed in basilisk venom and powered by the determination of every Order member. With most of them dead, their power now resides in the sword. It is Implacas, the blade unstoppable! Unlike the original, the guard was that of a saber and with a thinner but with an if possible even magically stronger blade. Banishing the sword I turned and vanished the marble block, and nearly ran down the passage when I heard two loud explosions at the bridge.

Apparating back to the center I just barely shielded in time to avoid getting an arrow through my right eye. I dismissed this to pure chance; no one could shoot that fast and, well, it was impossible!

 _Wait, an arrow?_

Immediately I was forced to use my incredible spell casting skills to shield several parts of the bridge from the hailfire, but one hit a computer and suddenly the ship began to tilt dangerously. Using a sticking charm I stayed on my feet as everyone around me went tumbling. Ducking behind a computer and tapping my glasses I looked up in the direction of the shots and saw an archer up high. Nick seemed to notice him at the same time and fired several shots. The archer ran off in the other direction, puzzling me until Nick made it clear over the earpiece.

"It's Barton, he took out our systems. He's headed for the detention block. Does anybody copy?"

I looked at the secret catwalk where Barton had just been moments ago. "Yeah, I copy that," I said apparating onto it.

"Harry no!" Nick yelled in my earpiece but I ignored him running after the archer. The only sound I heard was the own pounding of the blood in my ears as I raced after him.

Far too late on the causewalk did I realize I should have checked for devices and traps. Holding my wand lighting the way warily I was suddenly struck with excruciating pain as electric traps far stronger than those of SHIELD held me in place. I cried out as the searing agony crept across me, reminding me faintly of a Cruciatus. I tried building up my magic to break free but knew it would never be in time. An arrow whistled toward my head from before me, and I waited for my imminent death.

But it never came as a black shadow flitted in front of me shooting a tiny disk that neutralized the arrow. It was Natasha Romanoff.

She wasted no time, closing the distance engaging Barton while shooting another of her widow bites behind freeing me. Collapsing to the floor heaving I observed the first few seconds of their dance unable to act. Finally regaining the use of my limbs with the help of magic I took off a couple shots sending Barton stumbling back to avoid them. Considering how equally matched Natasha and Barton were that was the split second Natasha, who had been in half a painful chokehold the moment before, needed to knock him out. Staggering down the hall while Natasha knelt over Barton I quickly regained my pace heading for the detention level.

I was too late. I arrived only to see Thor plummeting away and Loki smirking at me. There was no need to exposit on the message. Ignoring Loki, who arrogantly made no moves to stop me, I dived out of the hole where the cage had been to Loki's sadistically amused laughs. taking my khopesh broom from my pocket it extended to full size.

I plummeted like a missile after Thor, who was being slammed around inside the Hulk- cage unable to do anything. Thor was unable to free himself and with the ground closing in fast I hoped I had enough energy left for this save. Gathering the winds twirling my wand I thrust it out at the cage crying out.

The descent slowed and finally stopped. Thor who was groaning and picking himself off the ceiling reached for his hammer. Sweating heavily in the chilly air I balanced on my broom in a fencer's lunge beside it holding the object aloft drifting to the ground and slowly weakening the seals on it in a testament to all the hard work of the past couple years. Thor roared and shattered the glass with an almighty blow about fifty feet above tumbling out and crashing to the ground his hammer skipping across the field.

My strength drained I fell off the broom seeing Thor leap into the air towards me as darkness shrouds my vision.

The first thing I noticed upon return to consciousness was the aching and twitching muscles, along with a large hand checking my brow.

"And still I am way too damn young for this," I muttered aloud.

"Youth will not stand in the way of my gratitude," a strong voice proclaimed. I opened my eyes looking up at Thor who knelt beside me in a field, and with my wand and sword still clutched in my hands. Thor's hammer was lying on the ground in front of us, untouched. Helped to my feet I muttered a quick thanks to Thor. Already feeling better we looked upward at the smoking helicarrier which had stopped traveling away and was holding its position. This magical exhaustion would pass quickly.

For a few minutes we just watched and took the time to collect ourselves. I saw the guilty expression on Thor's face- one of terrible sorrow and regret that I knew all too well. I was sure it had to do with the body of Coulson I had passed. I too felt somewhat guilty about his death, but mostly anger- a kind I had not felt in a while.

"We- we should get a move on," I said at last. "I think we have the real fight ahead."

Thor said nothing, hesitatingly beginning to reach out to the hammer then retracting his hand, a battle raging on his face. He clenched his fist and fear seemed to hold him there. A rush of warmth and sympathy with that which I could only feel with a comrade I would trust my life with flowed over me- my greatest power, love once again taking the wheel. I stabbed Implacas in the dirt beside Mjolnir and managed to pick it up with one hand, a wave of invisible energy washing over us. Thor reared slightly back shocked for some reason as I carefully presented him his weapon bowing my head slightly. I felt like the hammer should weigh a lot heavier than it did at the moment but I didn't care, I wanted him to know we were in this together. I wanted to sound stern and official starting off, _Your hammer, …_ and such but my teenage awkwardness and almost nonexistent social skills as usual completely messed me up.

"Here's your hammer my friend, I- we need you… I'm sorry about Coulson. But I'm with you." I couldn't stop a slight flush, but Thor stared at me with an unreadable expression. After a moment he said,

"You lifted the hammer. Only one who is worthy can do so." Saying this he pulled my own sword from the ground and a silvery sheen washed over it. I looked at him with an almost reverential expression as he offered me my own weapon. I stared at him in shock and stammered.

"Wha… but-"

"Only he who is worthy can lift the hammer," Thor said. "And it seems the same is true for your sword, Lord Potter." He seemed very relieved ad with a steel in his eye that promised death to others. I surmised why he was afraid to pick up his hammer before.

"You're right uh Prince Thor," I said looking him in the eye. We had a friendly clasp of hands. It took a bit of magic to withstand the had gesture but I managed.

"You must come to Asgard with me when this is all over," he told me. I nodded in acceptance as Thor and I took our weapons back, me banishing my sword away. Thor stuck his hammer to the sky and a cloud instantly formed overhead. Thunder boomed with such force I put a shield to protect myself. A tornado of wind, not unlike one of my favorite defences, swirled around him as a continuous streak of lightning connected with his hammer, branching off and _building_ his armor.

And then it was all over, I dispelling the magical shield. In front of me was a radiant and determined Thor. He was such a terrible visage of friendly death even ole Alby could hardly compare.

"You need a lift friend?" Thor asked twirling his hammer. I shook my head and shot off into the sky with him on my khopesh shaped broom enjoyed the short flight.

We arrived back through the new hole in the bottom of the Helicarrier, walking back to the command center. Walking in I heard Nick talking.

"... Banner, Thor. Harry is MIA-"

"Harry is not MIA," I interrupted, walking in with Thor. Steve gave me a somber nod and returned to studying some card. Tony didn't even look up. I hushed a bit realizing how upset everyone was as Thor stood uneasily by.

"... I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye," Nick said glaring at me. Think I had that coming."

I took a seat next to Steve looking at the cards with a gnawing feeling of horror as Nick began to make his way around the table toward us. I had looked at a bloodied card of myself from Creevey the same way.

"Magic Boy, good to-"

"Do not ever call me that again," I snarled. It wasn't Tony- even though I hated that name- I just couldn't handle that right now. Tony pursed his lips and said nothing.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier." I sat up a bit straighter with narrowed eyes turning my head to watch Nick as he passed my chair.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative." He reached a point between me and Tony, in front of Thor by the wall.

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could." It was like the story of my life in plural- heck it _was_. Could this be, once again, my destiny? But I already knew the answer. The universe was finally giving me the choice I begged it of, but the answer would never waver.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." At this Tony walked out on us from the room. I made a disgusted noise and said with the reckless abandonment characteristic of teenagehood, "I'm in."

"Maybe it's not as old fashion a notion as I thought," Nick said. Thor stepped forward.

"I too will be a part of this group," he said strongly.

"As am I," Steve said looking around. "Harry you go and see if you can fix Barton, thor tell Nick what you can about where Loki might strike next. I'll talk to Tony, see what he is up to." I mock saluted him and ran out muttering, "Yes sir captain."

I quickly came to the room where Clint Barton was being held. There was a good bit of groaning coming from the room and I strode in looking at the mind-slave strapped to the table. Having nearly been killed by him not an hour ago I had a healthy respect for his abilities.

Natasha was watching the possessed Barton's struggles with a dispassionate face that did not entirely hide her concern.

"You can fix him, right?" She asked.

"Fix-it Felix here to help," I grumbled standing in front of him. His eyes were not just glazed over like an Imperius curse but his eyes were a navy blue color with neon blue flecks even over the whites. His magical aura felt… different. Primal, almost. I pressed my hand carefully to his chest and felt the mind control magic simmering inside him. It felt rough, unrefined, energy barely transmuted into a self-sustaining substance connected to what must be the scepter. And only the tiniest portion of the power being used was even needed to control someone; it was incredibly inefficient. I stood back, puzzled at the equation before me.

Suddenly I was struck with an idea. Energy, no matter what form, was still energy. And _this_ particular energy before me was insanely unstable, nigh without form, almost unconnected and begging for a more stable existence. It could hardly even be called energy, rather whatever was before energy, but still with a certain form to empower the mind. And most importantly it could be manipulated into a kind of my choice- with the right magic, of course. This mind force would give me a good bit more reserve power that I needed. The right spell to both break the hold and give it to me was an element of transfiguration- this was the force of magic in between transfusion. I would transfuse.

"I would tell you guys to stand back, but if this backfires that really wouldn't matter," I told them cockily.

"Just do your thing Magic Boy," Natasha said in a sardonic voice that totally did its job of irritating me. At least she did what I asked. With a few complex twirls I brought the wand tip down on the center of his chest.

" _Viribus Meis!_ "

In the amount of time it took for a spell to materialize the spell was complete. Barton shuddered and blinked- his eyes now a dark, dull shade of blue. The man tightened his hands pulling and squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head. Natasha knelt by his side comfortingly, and at a nod from me undid the restraints. Barton stayed on the bed though.

"Clint. You're gonna be alright," she said as I slunk back into the corner giving him some space.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I gotta go in though. I have to flush him out." I didn't even understand what that totally meant.

"Harry got him out, just relax for a second," Natasha soothed.

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade? Either of you?" I had to give him credit; he wasn't freaking out as much as I thought he would. Strong man.

Natasha stilled for a moment by the shelf. "You know that I do."

"If I can heal you then you know I do as well," I said quietly. "And you are _fine._ I know what I'm doing."

"How? How did you get him out?" Barton was starting to sound less desperate.

"Magic," I told him ad at his annoyed scowl I added, "No, really, actual magic. Isn't that what Loki used on you?"

Barton sighed. "So Loki- he get away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked.

"Didn't need to know. Didn't 's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

Natasha walked to the door.

"We gotta stop him."

"Yeah? Whose we?"

"Natasha, me, Thor, Stark, Rogers, and Banner," I said. "And you if you're up to it." Thankfully Barton accepted the fact that a kid was gonna fight in a war without doubting.

"Well. if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I suppose," Barton said drily.

"Now you sound like you," Natasha told him.

"But you don't," Barton replied. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? what did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just-"

"Natasha." He said strongly. She looked at me searchingly then looked back answering quietly.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"If that was the only reason no way would you be doing this," I scoffed heading into the restroom. I hadn't peed in a really long time.

When I came back out Barton took his turn. I headed straight out but almost immediately bumped into Steve.

"What's new?" I asked stumbling as Steve steadied me.

"Are you ready to fight?" Steve challenged looking into my eyes. "We need you."

"I will be in a sec," I replied.

"Meet me at the Quinjet hangar bay," Steve told me quickly striding to Barton's room. I ducked into an empty conference room and rummaged in my pouch for the items I needed. Instantly they appearing in my grasp and I pulled them out. I snapped on my wristwatch emp and looked at the potion bottles with nostalgia. Severus had brewed some of these- before he ordered me to kill him. I shook out of the past and downed first a strengthening solution to replenish myself, then an Invigoration draught. The aches of earlier today were naught but ghosts now, and fire was burning in my soul. If I could have seen the terrible smile on my face at that moment I would not have recognized it. I cast several more minor charms on myself and made sure my super glasses and outfit were in full combat mode.

Reaching the hangar bay I saw Thor and Iron Man taking off, the latter moving faster than the Asgardian. Seeing Steve- no, Captain America flanked by Hawkeye and Black Widow approaching I went over to them.

"Where to Captain?" I asked simply.

"Stark Tower, New York," Cap replied with a grim face as we walked along. "We expect some sort of invasion-"

But I had stopped dead in my tracks, standing stock still. The horrifying realization that Sirius and my dear godson Teddy, just when we had all thought we were absolutely safe… the world felt like it was cracking apart beneath me. _Oh god, please please not them anything but them…_ The palpable aura I was exuding had people backing away nervously. A breeze whipped around us as I reigned in my on the best days precarious control. Cap seemed to notice my distress as he turned back.

"What's the issue Harry?" he asked. I snapped out of my stupor and grabbed a golden sock from my pouch. It was standard practice to always have a portkey back to a temporary base of operation, this time meaning our apartment. I held it out.

"Grab on now!" I growled.

"The kid has cracked," I heard Hawkeye mutter but I could care less at the moment. If I lost Sirius and Teddy I really would crack, I loved them so much the thought of any more danger befalling them was unbearable.

"Look this will transport us near Stark Tower but only two can take it, Rogers is going," I said demandingly. A total lie of course but only he knew about the wizarding world and I wasn't ready to reveal the secret to more. I looked piercingly into Cap's eyes using Legilimency to convey my message, who was there and why only he could go.

Steve looked hesitant and I could feel his disapproval of my selfish motives- but understood enough I could not be swayed.

"Barton, Romanoff, take the Quinjet without me." Without another word he grasped the other end of the sock and I uttered the password to travel to my family.

"Little Hangleton!" And with that we were off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The enemy as always in this chapter is buffed up from the movies. Believe me I watched the Helicarrier attack sequence literally several hundred times and memorized the script word for word to design it. The boarding party has many times more troops and far more elite ones to boot to attack in my version. Nick Fury and his computer geeks would not have held the bridge against this force on their own.**

 **The reason why the password for that portkey is little hangleton is for the reasons of being a password the death eaters wouldn't think of but also to Harry as the password to a portkey back to wherever his temporary home is an homage to the events of the graveyard, where this war all began. Of course Voldemort is defeated but that ending from the prequel(which has not yet been written as a chapter but will be eventually) is a mere month or so from the beginning of the sequel.**

 **The next chapter is even more action-packed than this one and if you love a good fight sequence then you'll be in for a treat.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 5: We Fight


	6. Chapter 5: We Fight

**Review Replies for chapter 4:**

 **Replying to starboy454: I'm glad you think so!**

 **Replying to Radiant Arabian Nights: you rang?**

 **Replying to Fez8745: I feel the same exact way! Those are all requirements for the story, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for sharing your opinion!**

 **Replying to stars90: It is a huge undertaking for me so it is really encouraging to hear that. Thanks a lot and I hope this chapter shows even more of that!**

 **Replying to DudeBroMan: I have so many plans for this, and yes a baseline for this fanfiction is that Harry cannot ever be super overpowered. There will not be slash in this like practically every other harry potter avengers fic, I really cannot stand slash. I hope you are pleasantly surprised by some of the directions this will go!**

 **Replying to Guest: I'm a pretty bad writer but I try my best, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Replying to ArthurShade: so Exceeds Expectations then?**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them all!**

* * *

Chapter 5: We Fight

The kaleidoscopic tunnel ended and we popped into the apartment. Steve with his superhuman balance had no trouble sticking the landing, and I had done this far too many times to even wobble. I tossed away the portkey without so much as a glance, which was a mark of how distracted I was. Since the events in the North Pole no more portkeys could be created and we only had a few left, this one tied to a wardstone Sirius and I had put down.

"MERLIN DAMMIT SIRIUS YOU DID IT AGAIN!" I bellowed in equal parts amusement and annoyance. Steve said nothing just looking around at all of the magical items littering the room- I blame Sirius he's messy! I also noticed he didn't seem affected by the muggle repelling wards in the slightest which I had only just remembered about. I started magically throwing everything into our trunks and shrinking them.

"Wha huh?" Sirius' voice came from the adjoining room rushing out with Teddy. "Oh shit I jinxed us again didn't I?" He smirked. "The tragic story of Harry Potter and his very very bad luck conti-"

"No time for that just get Teddy and get out of here!" I yelled urgently. Steve was strangely calm looking out the window and watching Stark about to land on his building as a voice pinged in my ear, "Don't think I can pierce the shield protecting the Tesseract,I'm going for plan B- wait how is your tracker here- never mind Harry, your new name- drumroll please- is Hot Shot! Get it? You're a young gun and have some hot spells? I'm in, peace out!" Holy shit is this dude infuriating!

"How dare- I can work with that," I amended and turned off the earpiece.

"If there's a threat-" Sirius started grabbing Teddy from his room and looking at Steve was unbridled curiosity. "What did I tell you about bringing strangers-" He cut off again at the look on my face.

"On Dumble's beard just listen!" I hissed. "You get Teddy, and you get out! And-" I choked, "if we fail to keep the attack inside New York, tell the ICW to reveal themselves and fight."

Sirius was stricken by my words and grabbed Teddy and stepped outside the door to apparate. "Come back whole Prongslet, or Prongs will kick your ass out of the afterlife." And with that he vanished.

"You all good?" Steve asked still watching the window. I stood beside him looking up at Stark Tower. "I'm ready." Steve and I had the same thought; if Loki was a showman Stark would be thrown off the tower; but surely Tony had planned for that since he figured Loki out. It was fitting for him, showing Loki's dominance. Unless, of course, we had anything to say about it. I temporarily turned my ears into Black Jaguar ones and squinted tapping my glasses for sniper vision. Sure enough within seconds I heard a body was flung through a window falling rapidly- but with no armor. I sucked in a breath.

" _Erado!_ " I thought flicking my wand at the glass but the spell flickered off the window. Too late I remembered the charms Sirius and I always set up.

"Break the window!" I yelled and to his credit Cap did not hesitate or ask questions. He was a soldier and knew how split-second decisions worked under pressure. I was never more grateful to have a good soldier who trusted me by my side.

And Steve was no supersoldier idiot either. With his superhuman fast thinking he seemed to have figured out why a spell didn't work and needed him, and also knew the basics of how my spells were put down. A lightning-fast jab with his shield at the right and left sides of the pane targeting the seals(ignoring the top and bottom) he then gave an almighty front kick with the force of a highway car and the whole pane went flying out. I quickly changed my ears back to normal, wincing at the noise.

A red and gold blur had now shot out of the broken window on Stark Tower but it wouldn't get to Tony in time. I contorted my face in concentration attempting to snipe him but realized my powerful arresto momentum at that speed would kill him at the sudden stop. Standing I reached a hand out with my palm up. The winds responded to my command, creating a powerful updraft as Tony progressively slowed his descent. People started looking upwards at the bizarre column of air and even from here I could hear the yells as others spotted the now almost hovering body.

I dropped the elemental magic just as the Iron Man colored rocket reached Tony, forming a suit around him as he stopped falling again. I cast a stretching spell on my arm; using that magic from such a distance was taxing.

Iron Man roared upwards and blasted Loki through the broken window. I cheered but Steve grabbed my arm cutting my premature celebration short.

"I hear buzzing, top of the tower, it sounds-" Steve never finished that sentence.

A beam jutted from the roof, and a portal expanded in the afternoon sky. It was almost indescribable- clouds of 2d dark blue energy of varying shades, and the center was a starry sky with dark shapes. My gut twisted.

A drove of Chitauri chariots began spewing from the portal. It was unlike me to freeze but freeze I did. Captain America, however, did not. He squeezed my arm roughly snapping me out of it.

"Get me down there," he said pointing at the main street and no sooner did the words leave his mouth when I disapparated us down there.

We were in the middle of the road in front of Grand Central. The space chariots swooped down towards us blasting everything in their path as people screamed in terror running in every direction. Iron Man had engaged the enemy in the air but due to the incredible rate at which they were entering our world he was hardly making a dent. A speck approaching the tower must be Thor.

" _Protego Maximum!"_ I yelled and a silvery blue-ish white dome some fifty feet across formed overhead protecting the people nearest us. The lasers from the chitauri chariots had almost as much energy behind them as a spell and were much harder to hold back than I expected. Outside the shield, cars were tossed as if by giants and explosions killed and injured many.

The horror that the Chitauri were bringing to this place sickened me, but I had seen this kind of stuff far too often for it to affect me. But the rage I had at seeing these people, people so many of my friends, family, and comrades in arms had died to protect, be slaughtered like animals kindled true passion within me, a deadly thing. But I didn't care- the Chitauri will burn.

"Get to the tunnels!" Cap shouted but no one could hear him with all the noise. I cast a Sonorus charm on him.

"Try now!"

"EVERYONE, GET TO THE SUBWAY TUNNELS AND YOU WILL BE SAFE!" Cap shouted and those within my magical protection at least heard.

"What do we do?" I asked Cap holding the magical shield a little longer. The chariots were dropping extra occupants across the city now which needed to be dealt with quickly lest they dig in.

"Give the aliens something to worry about in the sky. I will protect the people from the streets." I gave him a thumbs up. "Watch my back for a sec." I dropped the magical protection as three more chariots sped low overhead in a triangle down from Stark Tower.

With a wave of my wand pieces of rubble streaked over in front of me. I did a careful transfiguration turning them all into hundreds of ravens with glinting razor-sharp beaks charming them to my will and conjuring a couple of eagles for good measure.

"The city is under attack, protect the humans from the Chitauri," I ordered giving a mental picture of what I required. They cawed and as one rose in a circling vortex then dispersed in packs to harass the invaders. The magic would last no more than a couple hours for such a large amount, but if we didn't end this by that time it wouldn't matter. Hopefully, they would do a decent job of annoying the enemy where I wasn't.

Meanwhile, taking careful aim with his superhuman senses Cap hurled his mighty shield and it bounced between the skulls of the driver Chitauri causing the craft to spiral down and crash as the Shield returned to him. One of the Chitauri jumped at him from the craft spear raised and Cap jumped to meet him with a midair dropkick. The kick sent him more than fifteen feet before crumpling its body through a car window.

Still, these aliens are pretty resilient. As Cap turned to me I saw the dying alien still clutching its spear weakly aim and fire at him.

"Steve!" I jumped in front of Cap who had raised his shield; Making a clockwise motion with my wand and arm I incanted a reflecting shield, a faintly shimmering circle about my height that I had learned to angle during the war.

" _Tutor Repercutio_ ," I snapped. The first shot bounced back and hit the Chitauri while the second I angled at the gas tank to be certain. The car exploded; maybe it was overkill but I knew _nothing_ about our enemy.

"Go!" Cap ordered, running down the street to do whatever he does in this kind of situation. In a moment my broom was out and in my hand and with a thrill that never goes away I was flying.

There were over a hundred chariots roaming the city now, and more were coming through every second. _Still not more than the Battle over Bail,_ I thought wryly. But that time I had a small army of wizards on my side; this time however, I had something even better. My latest friends.

I flew in and among the enemy like a blur firing off shredders and explosive spells. I think I saw Iron Man higher up near the portal. Pretty soon, though I fired fast I had a large crowd following me, none able to keep up with my agility on the Khopesh. Hedwig also made an appearance flaming in and out setting several chariots ablaze.

"Hey girl, what took you so long?" I teased as she came alongside. She snorted and I made eye contact for the briefest of seconds using legilimency to tell her to help slow the enemy closer to the portal. She disappeared in another fiery flash and the chase went on.

Things were not going so peachy after a bit however. I was having trouble shielding myself from so many shots while flying and took a steep turn around a blocky building going up and down. Flying through a side street headed to Stark tower I was relieved when the Quinjet came in from above on my flank spraying continuous AP minigun fire on the bogeys. Tons fell in a huge cloud of smoke and when a couple turned back to strike the Quinjet Iron Man streaked out of nowhere killing those drivers with some sort of bullet missile thing in his suit and continuing away with his own pack.

"You're looking pretty stressed there Potter, got a plan for your new fanbase?" Hawkeye said over my com.

"I do, just…" I faltered and looked up as a huge shadow temporarily blotted out the sun.

An enormous armored space creature thing had passed through the portal. The flippered worm was over 300 feet long, plate armored and slithered through the air defying gravity. I couldn't stop a tiny squeak from escaping my mouth.

"Tony…"

"Stark, you seeing this?" Cap asked.

"I'm on it," he said "even if I don't believe it," he muttered. "Barton, Thor looks like he needs some support." The leviathan thing was depositing troops along its path, creating an even bigger problem on the ground as well.

Not being able to stay in the air like this for long with still what I estimated to be 10-15 chariots on my back I enacted my plan. A Homenum Revelio of the target sight earlier revealed it was clear. I fired back several area splash _Confundus_ charms to hopefully hit some, which would be weak spread out over such an area but enough for my purposes. Creating and dispersing an enormous smokescreen with a holy hand grenade I used a controlled ball of light to make it seem like I was turning when in fact they were headed for a huge black and white office building.

Veering off I smirked in satisfaction as the Chitauri chariots smashed into the building in a fiery cloud. However, out of the corner of my eye a scene caught my attention.

In a neighboring building several Chitauri had smashed through the windows and were attacking civilians. Keeping the office space picture in my head I had the broom shrink down; falling I put it in my pocket and twisted with a crack before hitting the ground- right into the office between the people and five Chitauri.

I cracked around to the flank before they could move and banished the aliens into an elevator, the doors immediately slamming shut.

"Hedwig!" I yelled and when she appeared I pointed at the elevator. "Burn!"

Fortunately my fiery precious understood and the moment she disappeared the bright glow of Phoenix fire escaped from around the doors.

I didn't even realize there was a sixth until there was a clank behind me. I jumped a mile startled. A beautiful girl- perhaps 17 or 18- stood over a dead Chitauri with its spear.

"Thank you, uh-" I glanced at the visitors' nametag- "-Skye."

"Don't mention it hotshot," she said lightly. _Maybe there was something to the name Hot Shot after all,_ I mused. "Just go keep busting aliens."

"Everyone," he heard Cap say through the earpiece, "Rendezvous in front of Grand Central, Park Avenue."

"You got it, Captain," came Bruce's voice. "I'm almost to you guys."

"Good," came the pleased response. "Remember, the Chitauri are testing us; this isn't the real fight. Avengers, Assemble!" The com went dead.

Saluting her, I jumped out the window apparating onto the street; the sign said W 51st Street. Could be worse- usually was.

I changed into a Black Jaguar and sprinted down the street not heeding the occasional fleeing passerby; it seemed that Cap was correct, as this first wave was about done.

Smelling(the scent was disgusting and quite repugnant), then seeing a lone Chitauri I had an idea. A stupid idea, but still in my mind worth trying. I turned back into a human then jumped out from behind a car.

 _Petrificus Totalus!_ I thought overpowering the spell to compensate for the alien's resistance and armor. It toppled over and I looked into its hate-filled eyes. _Legilimens!_

For the briefest moment I was in its head, but pulled out immediately snapping off a nonverbal powerful cutting curse slicing off its head. Inside it was a mental web so large it was pretty much beyond comprehension, all coming back to one spot. Some electronic implant had made them into a freaking hive mind, the way a dark wizard controls inferi. I didn't think I was noticed but it left me astonished and uneasy; the only thing I could do was continue on.

A couple blocks from the rendezvous I recognized the scent of a lone man on a motorcycle heading the same direction I was. _Bruce!_ I thought happily. I drew up alongside the motorcycle keeping pace with him.

"Harry? Is that you?" Bruce said stopping the bike.. I wagged my tail in response and licked his face.

"Uargh!" Bruce said pushing my head away and studying me. "Fascinating," he murmured. I changed back briefly.

"Now come on, Cap needs us," I said impatiently; then I grinned slightly. "Race you there!" I changed back and ran away, but my sensitive Black Jaguar ears still picked up Bruce muttering about youth. We passed a smoking downed Quinjet about a block out but I wasn't concerned in the least. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to kill any of us. I heard the others talking over the earpiece about what we need to do. Not having much to offer I remained silent.

Bruce and I arrived at about the same time.

"Without him these things could run wild," Cap was saying as we drew near. He was clearly talking about Loki and as much as I disliked the notion I couldn't argue with Cap's logic. "We can have Stark, maybe Harry up top, they're gonna need us to…" he trailed off as he saw us arriving. Everyone except Iron Man was there, and they walked over to greet us. I still spied some Chitauri clinging to the sides of buildings in every direction but they weren't bothering us- yet.

I transformed back clutching a stitch on my side and getting my breath back.

"This all seems horrible," Bruce said wryly.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said.

"Sorry."

"No, we could- use a little worse." I nodded my agreement.

"Steve, I need to tell you som-" Cap held up a hand and pressed his earpiece.

"Stark, we got him."

"Banner?" I heard Iron Man ask over my own.

"Just like you said," Cap responded.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." The side of a skyscraper exploded as Iron Man zoomed around it and toward us down Park Avenue, chased by the leviathan. The sound it made was one I didn't think I'd forget for a while.

"I-I don't see how that's a party," Natasha stuttered as I brought my wand up warily. The saber Implacas appeared in my other hand.

Iron Man brought the thing low and it skimmed along the road not slowing down in the slightest, tearing it apart.

"Dr. Banner," Steve said stepping forward. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Bruce walked toward the leviathan.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." And he began to transform, growing in height and going green bringing his fist back for a punch even before the transformation was complete. Still doubtful that the Hulk could hold back the leviathan I readied a spell but my jaw dropped at what happened next.

The Hulk's punch nearly stopped the leviathan dead in its tracks crushing the front plating, sending it tail end upwards the plate armor squeezed off.

"Hold on!" Iron Man said firing a missile at the exposed skin.

" _Fortis Aegis Maximus!_ " I roared sending the dome over us as the explosion and pieces of the leviathan bounced off. Chitauri from all around the buildings screamed in rage as I dropped the shield, and Hulk gave a deafening response. We stood in a circle our weapons at the ready, defiant of the alien threat. I swear I could see Loki far above us scowl.

"Now comes the real invasion," Cap said grimly. Another leviathan came streaming in, with tons of chariots and Chitauri dropships of a kind that carried even more troops and weapons.

"Guys?" Black Widow asked.

"Call it, Captain," Iron Man said.

"Alright, listen up," he said squaring his shoulders. "Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment."

"But they are linked," I broke in impatiently. "That's what I was trying to say earlier, I got a glimpse inside one of their heads, it's a hive mind- they are all controlled by some ship-"

"Which changes nothing," Cap said not unkindly. "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays, give us info. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than 5 blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Want to give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man.

"Right. Better Clench up, Robin Hood." They took off into the sky.

"Harry-" I could see the inner struggle on Cap's face- "I hate telling a kid this but you break down the main force, deal with those vehicles they're bringing in."

"Alright, I'll give you something to help first though," I responded rummaging in my satchel. Cap looked frustrated at me but chose not to say anything. I pulled out ten small figurines, each looking like spartan warriors. I threw them down and they grew to full size, snapping to attention. The spartan figurines were the last ones I had- almost all were destroyed during the war. They were extremely tough and carried a magical spear and shield.

"Thor!" Cap had been saying, "You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow 'em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor nodded and swung Mjolnir rapidly flying upwards.

"Spartans, obey Captain America," I ordered connecting them with an invisible magical line. They walked over to him and stood at attention as I watched amused.

Cap was now talking to Natasha. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk!" he added sternly. The Hulk turned to look at him with a huff. "Smash."

The Hulk gave the biggest grin I have ever seen and leaped high into the air no doubt to smash. Cap turned to the Spartans warily.

"These guys will do whatever you say," I explained.

"That'll be helpful," Cap said. "Now get going!"

I briefly used a concealment charm to fly to the top of a nearby building unnoticed and vanished the sword for now.

"Hey Hawk where did the dropships go?" I asked silently hitting a nearby chariot with an EMP spell. I heard the twang of an arrow over the com. "Looks like Bryan Park, but they're roaming pretty free now Hot Shot," he responded.

"Oh by the way _Hot Shot_ who's the girl?" Tony asked. I scowled.

"How do you even know-"

"You left your com open," Tony replied gleefully. "Well? Is she hot?"

I turned off my side of the com.

The quick apparition jumps from building to building taking out any lone Chitauri I came upon were nice and all but not the big game. Once I briefly stopped to watch in awe as Thor's lightning destroyed everything coming through the portal even Leviathans! I could only dream of that kind of power.

Overlooking the Public Library and Park I growled. The Chitauri aided by mechs and a dropship had corralled civilians into the building and were going to open fire, generally causing mass destruction.

"Not on my watch," I hissed and flew right above the front cockpit. The dropship was shaped like one side of a water bottle with most of the flat bottom hollowed out to carry troops and mechs which were now on the ground. The ship had to be 70 feet long and the headless mechs on the ground near 15. By the time the pilots noticed it was too late.

" _Liquefiet! Pyrus Impactus!_ " I rattled off and apparated onto the front steps of the library. I had liquefied the likely blast-proof glass and shot one of my more destructive spells into the controls. The dropship crashed onto one of the mechs and flattened several troops. I raised an enormous _Protego Maximus_ which crumbled under the attack but at least protected the entrance.. I noted 15-20 Chitauri, more heavily armored than the first wave, and 3 mechs which had powerful cannons on the chest.

I went on a moving fight running to the left, dodging, teleporting a few feet this way and that, shielding and returning fire with the troops. The larger cannon blasts were wearing me down even though the shimmering orange of the flaming heat shield worked surprisingly well against it. I had something that could beat these Chitauri guns, but I wasn't quite willing to pull out my true ace cards yet.

Now with my back to the sky I went on the offensive; I wasn't able to shield against their weapons anymore anyways, they were too powerful.

The Chitauri paused as I did for a second then as one fired a barrage at me. I swirled by wand around me unconcernedly.

" _Tuorstra Cadunt!_ " I incanted my voice rippling with power. This was a spell I, assisted by Dumbles, created in the latter days of the war.

The blue bolts veered around me shooting into the sky so it looked like a twinkling star was in the sky above. The Chitauri stopped in confusion and I pointed my wand at the farthest mech surrounded by troops. The star grew and them a hailstorm of the enemies' own shots blew the mech and half a dozen Chitauri out of existence.

Before the rest could comprehend what had happened I popped up right in front of another mech and kept turning with my flame whip striking several times. The Chitauri metal was strong but didn't stand after the first hit. Once again I was forced to bail under the withering fire. I retreated into the trees of Bryan Park narrowly escaping death with several more apparition jumps and more than a few shields, but still I refused to give it my all.

Now with the force and I fully ensconced within the trees I activated the animated spells I laid out in my retreat. Trees came to life beating the living hell out of the Chitauri. I engaged the last Chitauri mech parrying two shots as I ran at it then peppered it with spells causing it to fall apart piece by piece.

I rested on my knees for a moment; I had underestimated the Chitauri here and it could have gotten me killed.

I had run out onto the street in front of the library when another moan rumbled the city. From the portal another couple of Leviathans, dropships and chariots streamed through. I apparated to the top of the previous building and cursed.

One of the Leviathans was headed for the Rockefeller Building. If they struck so many could die… I hopped on my broom and zoomed off. Almost immediately several chariots latched on to my tail. I would worry about the other one later. The rest of the Avengers were bogged down around the city, I was on my own.

"Not now, NOT NOW!" I yelled in frustration flicking a nonverbal _Fors Defendes_ over my shoulder. The enemy crashed into the invisible shield barrier and even though the force was enough to break the nonverbal spell any collision at that speed was enough. Sending a rude hand gesture back I sped around the Leviathans. I cast an enormous _Homenum Revelio Amplifico_ that encompassed the entire top half of the building.

My blood nearly ran cold at the results; thousands of people had sought refuge within the building.

I flew to a balcony about 3/4ths up and stood there defiant of the approaching creatures. Suddenly I shuddered and bowed my head as a familiar voice from the war filled it. _Here we are. Turn away now, little Harry,_ it murmured. I jerked upright as if shocked and swung my wand overhead and stuck my arm straight out.

" _Fiendfyre!_ " I yelled.

The abominable fire roared from my wand in a continuous stream; I gave it a few flicks to create a couple creatures within. The leviathans sailed unflinchingly into my creation rising to meet it, which was the last mistake they would ever make. The flames and its creatures engulfed them running hungrily along the flesh consuming and even burning that incredible armor of theirs. The leviathan carcasses fell to the ground but my cloud of Fiendfyre was still moving about even though I had stopped feeding the spell. I could stop it but that would take a _tremendous_ amount of energy that I needed for the fight.

"Hedwig, I need you," I called out. My faithful friend appeared and set to work on the flames. A phoenix could fight Phoenix fire with its own fire and she had it under control in a short time.

I nearly slumped, copious amounts of sweat pouring off me but I had to continue. Thor and Hulk had engaged the other Leviathan and co. but all of its forces had been dropped along… was that 3rd avenue? Using Occlumency I did a mental check of the New York City map I had looked at several days prior. Yep, 3rd avenue, and probably moving out. I decided to confront them at the intersection of East 57th.

Without a moment to lose I sped off on my broom, thanking Iron Man mentally for distracting all the chariots.

I had landed and was running as a Black Jaguar desperately towards the screaming about a block out from the intersection when I saw something that I will never, ever forget.

There was a mother holding her baby boy close, right in the path of the swarming Chitauri. I changed back to human raising my wand and already in sniper vision but it was far too late. I saw the Chitauri blow her brains right out of her skull, kicking the corpse over with her still gripping the child.

I don't even remember apparating I just appeared in front of the Chitauri- likely accidental magic. I was only just in time however to see bombs explode in buildings along the entire block as I looked up 3rd avenue. It became quite appropriate that the song Tony was now playing was _Natural_ \- all of us had been too busy or unbothered by his music to tell him off.

At that moment I snapped. All the love, rage, pain and terror I had collected since long before this invasion came out in that infinitesimal amount of time.

My the color of my raw magic had mutated over the course of the Wizarding war from pure gold to a mix of golden and green, but now it was just Avada Kedavra color. Green energy, rippling in waves from me disintegrating everything close, maliciously eradicating all the evil nearby as I screamed from my very soul. I, a teenager, a messiah, a godfather and a godson, was broken by war. And sheer, uncontrollable, unstoppable power radiating within and without of me. Even in the graveyard I was never so strong, and I reveled in it. Window in all the buildings exploded in an ever expanding wave.

" _-cause you're a natural, I'm feeling-"_

"I am going to Fuck, You, UP!" I screamed at the army slightly insane.

I apparated between twenty of the force's vanguard Chitauri, and in under three seconds all were dead with steaming holes in their chests from my Clavas. There were mechs and hundreds of Chitauri on 3rd Avenue in front of me but that was irrelevant.

" _-you gotta be so cold to-"_

A barely thought _insilio_ spell had me leaping high into the air sword aloft and landing stabbing the saber through where the controlling Chitauri driver was but not even stopping, flipping with the momentum and Jaguar legs from the sword left stuck in the mech to disappear. In midair I fired the most powerful and dangerous cutting curses I knew with reckless abandon at the second mech in line right behind the first turning it into sliced bread.

I apparated beyond the sliced pieces, the impetuous of going from falling to on the ground bringing me into a three-point landing.

" _-living your life cutthroat-"_

Two earthen fists the size of cars raised themselves at my command on either side of the last mech in line and crushed it between them and it toppled to the ground. I held a shield against the fire of forty heavily armored Chitauri with ease in front of me and somehow wandlessly transfigured all of their spears into cobra snakes.

" _Waste them!_ " I hissed in parseltongue and the snakes attacked them. I launched a sticking charm to the left on a tan hotel-looking building several stories up. I apparated with three limbs connected to the side of the building and conjured a river of oil; it did not follow the laws of gravity but sped from my wand like a gushing waterfall slithering over the dozens of Chitauri. A last mech further back fired its main gun at me.

" _Clavam Ancile!_ " I deflected the bolt into the center of the oil-snake group. Even from seven stories up I felt the heat of the fireball. I apparated in front of the fireball being silhouetted by it and spun bringing my wand up at the last mech.

" _DIE BITCH!_ " The first spell I ever created had become orange and green, the lightning crackling throughout the interior and exterior in a fascinating display for a brief moment before it exploded disintegrating the mech and shrapnel in all directions. The responding shield, one that turned solid objects to sand, to defend myself was the same exact one Albus had used less than two years ago when showed the spell… tears stung my eyes and I began to feel a bit of overwhelming drain.

Well over a hundred more Chitauri were coming ahead as I returned to my usual levels of insanity. I animated several cars nearby and they charged into the ranks of the Chitauri but there were too many and they were starting to go around as well. I engaged then as best I could but it was a losing battle.

I hadn't been paying much attention to the chatter over the coms before but I did when the Director started talking.

"Stark, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city." I cursed dodging another shot and sending air javelins at the enemy. I couldn't hold on much longer. I had tried to give myself some cover moving the cars animated and not around me but it wasn't enough. My Clavas whirled around deflecting bolts and the ground was torn up with explosive spells.

A Chitauri got close enough to knock me down and stabbed at me. The Scutos shield deflected the blow and the warrior got a buffed bludgeoner to the neck for his troubles. I discarded the shield and, switching my wand to my left hand, summoned Implacas. A small waterspout ripped around the enemy at my behest. Another Chitauri jabbed at me and I parried the blow in the low line and swept my sword up with lightning speed the magical blade effortlessly cutting him almost in two.

I tuned in to the com again as I transfigured dead Chitauri into lions defending me.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha said. I was so very tired. My cloak had taken several hits and saved my life but was so ripped and torn the magic wasn't even operating in it anymore. If I survive I'm going to have some serious changes to the design.

"Do it!" Cap said vehemently. I wondered if he was having as much trouble as I was. In fact, it sounded like Natasha was the only one not in some sort of trouble at all.

"No, wait," Iron Man said.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Cap said. I really couldn't agree more considering these buggers were about to kill me. My flaming whip crackled again slicing down Chitauri. There was no time to apparate- concentrating enough to do so would get me killed.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Only now I realized just how specialized my magic was- I had learned just about anything and everything about dueling wizards, but not too much about what to do against non-magicals.

"And I know just where to put it." My wand was knocked out of my hand and I had no time to go fetch or summon it. Slicing down the Chitauri with my back to a car I pulled a suppressed Desert Eagle from my pouch. It was great during the war when you didn't want to set off any magical detectors, and a treasured gift from one of my favorite mentors, Alastor.

"Save the rest for the turn J." I had no idea what that meant but I was hardly paying attention anyways. Through the smoky clouds I had wandlessly stirred up to cover me Three Chitauri closed in for the kill, and three Chitauri ended up with bullets in their foreheads. Chitauri masks were apparently no match for magically enhanced guns.

"And if I'm not getting back," Tony said sounding like he had a lump in his throat, "It'll be like you said Harry. Sacrifice." The com abruptly cut off and at the same time I was caught in a crossfire from all sides. The gun and sword were discarded and I raised my hands to either side. A purplish sphere shield surrounded me but every blast made it a bit weaker; there was only so much magic, especially wandless magic, could do.

My strength gave way and I was rocked away by a blast, seeing stars and now looking up from the side of a car. I saw Iron Man disappear through the portal with the nuke and smiled. The Chitauri aimed at me and-

They fell over dead.

I struggled to my feet.

"Close it," Cap said after a long moment. I concentrated and twisted disappearing on the spot.

I re-appeared almost right next to Cap and everyone but Hulk looking up as the portal closed in on itself; it reminded me of closing Devil's Tower in the midwest-

I staggered into Cap's side who steadied me. That apparition felt like it had taken a ridiculous amount of energy; what was wrong with me?

Just as the portal completely closed Tony fell through.

"Son of a gun!" Steve said while I whooped, ignoring the burns and scratches littering my body and making every movement uncomfortable.

"You show 'em Toon!" Then realized he wasn't gonna stop falling.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said preparing to fly to catch him. I readied my wand though at that speed and my current weakness there was nothing I could really do.

Fortunately Hulk appeared catching Tony, sliding down a building to crash in front of us. Thor wrenched off Tony's faceplate and Steve listened for a heartbeat, noting the dark arc reactor. It all looked pretty grim and my face fell and then jumped back startled as the Hulk roared, but of course that did nothing.

" _Rennervate!_ " I said with more power than I ever had clutching Steve's incredible bicep to keep standing. Tony gasped and looked like his heart was going a mile a minute.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!"

"We won," Steve said grinning and sighing with relief. I felt almost giddy. We had won, we had beaten them back and I had new comrades… then I remembered the mother and child who died and my smile faded a bit.

"Alright, hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow." Considering I was shaking almost as bad as the aftereffects of the Cruciatus I didn't argue with that one. "Let's just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor said. I glanced up at the tower and sighed. "I guess not," I acknowledged.

"And then shawarma after?" Tony asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes as Tony powered up his suit again and stood. We decided to take the elevator, which was still playing some AC/DC. Most uncomfortable elevator ride ever. The look on Loki's face when we confronted him crawling away was well worth it though.

Thor snapped on a pair of cuffs and a gag and we headed outside the building.

"Now shawarma?" Tony asked hopefully again.

"What do we do with this guy in the meantime?"I asked prodding Loki with my wand. Thor waved his hand carelessly.

"Oh, I'm sure we can keep him with us somehow." I had to agree, there was no way we were letting Loki out of our sight. I had already taken several potions and healed myself as best I could but the magic drain was still there. Then something heated up in my pocket.

"Oh, damn," I muttered and then said in a louder voice, "Sorry guys I gotta call somebody- just to let them know I'm okay." Tony also swore causing Steve to give him an extremely disapproving look and said he too needed to make a call. Both of us strayed back from the group for a little privacy(or at least for the image of it, as my device had privacy charms) and slipped out my Contactor; a small crystal ball encased in a handgrip with several buttons.

"Hey, Sirius," I said in a quiet voice. "You guys doing all right?"

"Are you?" Sirius retorted. "I'm not the one who just fought a bloody battle!"

"I'm mostly okay," I responded tentatively, "Something strange is going on with my magic- run some diagnostic charms when I get back- and I'll probably break down at some point but nothing seri- important," I amended hearing Sirius snigger half-heartedly then sigh.

"Just get back to me kiddo. When should I pick you up?" I was beyond grateful that he wasn't asking for more details right now. Sirius knew to give me a little space.

"In an hour or so," I said. "There's this shawarma joint…"

I returned to the rest of the Avengers just as we reached the restaurant. Before slumping down in a seat at the table I put a runestone down to keep anyone we didn't want from interrupting us. I still wasn't sure about what had happened to me and had resolved to not use too much magic until I knew more. I sat down and we gave our orders.. The waiter seemed a bit petrified and was having a hard time carrying our orders so I decided to help her out a bit.

"I can take that," I said kindly. The waiter squeaked and scurried away. I levitated the food and sent it skittering away in front of each person but staggered at the unexpected magical backlash. Steve half rose out of his seat and so did Bruce, who was now back in human form with a spare shirt from Tony from Stark Tower.

"I'm fine," I managed sitting back down again; my voice was still a bit hoarse from the battle. "Something... happened to me out there, just some minor magical exhaustion." Not what I thought was going on but the others accepted it without question. We dug into our food barely speaking to one another at first but eventually started talking. We gave each other an extremely basic account of what happened to us during the battle. Tony had almost finished his very embellished account of his feats when Nick and Hill strode in; apparently they were determined enough to get past the wards.

"Director," I said as we all greeted him. I nodded at the other. "Hill."

Nick took a seat at the table between me and Thor.

"Well, well, well… the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. You guys have caused quite the stir on this planet," Nick began.

"I imagine we have," Clint said dryly.

"And likely more than just this planet," Thor commented thoughtfully.

"And that leads you all to my first point; just how do you plan on moving forward?"

"Before we continue," Steve said speaking up, "I would like to make it clear that we do not work for you. We go where we want to go, and we will not tolerate oversight."

"All in favor of Rogers as leader?" Natasha asked suddenly. We all raised our hands, even Thor and Tony. "The floor is yours, Rogers," Nick said. Steve stood and I shifted tenderly in my seat bearing far too many aches, and was quite sleepy.

"There is a time for us to discuss our future, but that time isn't now," Steve orated. "We're all dead on our feet, and not in any condition to be making these kinds of decisions," he continued, giving me a glance in particular. "We need to rest and settle whatever affairs we have and then meet up to discuss our future."

I had met many good fighters and leaders during the war, but just from these words I knew none could compare with the man before me. We had hardly become a thing and he was already looking after the wellbeing of us, his troops.

The conversation continued just a bit longer, us deciding to meet at Tony's house in Malibu in four days at 6:00 p.m. Bruce would be staying with Tony as he had nowhere else to go, and the philanthropist himself was gonna plan some sort of 'bonding trip'. Thor took Loki back to Asgard with the Tesseract and made me promise again to come there soon. Thor wouldn't be able to be around much for now because of unrest in the 9 realms or something like that but once things had quieted down and they had fixed the Bifrost(I had no idea what that meant either) Thor wished to stay on Earth with us.

Soon after Sirius roared up on his motorcycle and I said my goodbyes. The ride to his new, temporary flat was silent; on the magical motorcycle I felt no wind and the outside noise was muted. Soon I began to fall asleep on Padfoot's back, and could not keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter means I have now posted over 100k words on this timeline! Hopefully I will hit much bigger milestones in the future!**

 **So the next chapter is short and it's gonna be the aftermath of the story so far, and the conclusion of this Avengers act. You'll never guess what the next section is but I'm sure you will all enjoy it very, very much!**

 **It should be pointedly obvious how the Chitauri invasion is stronger and I hope you found it enjoyable. I mean come on they had this enormous portal and their forces were trickling in without much equipment, and this is supposed to be an army Asgard fears.**

 **The building Skye is in is a legal firm in real life, which makes sense considering she is looking for documents on her parents. Also, don't hate on me either for changing Skye's age Harry needs to have friends close to his age. He is still a teenager even if a very antisocial one.**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, the next one will be titled:** Chapter 6: The Start of an Age


	7. Chapter 6: The Start of an Age

**Review Replies to Chapter 5:**

 **Replying to stars90: That's high praise especially coming from a great writer I like you, thanks! It wasn't easy to design the battle at all; I had the city 3d mapped out on Google Earth to choreograph all of the scenes. Every location I used was completely real, and I put everything I had into making the fight scenes some of my best work. I'm beyond happy to hear that all of it payed off! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Replying to Radiant Arabian Nights: Two words and two words only: Deja vu**

 **Replying to Guest: Thank you for reviewing and you're quite welcome! I know I am such an amateur writer but I don't mind as long as people are enjoying themselves. The Harry, Sirius and Teddy combination is precious to me, having that family keeps him from being a dark and brooding person all the time. I will always try my best when it comes to this story, and abandoning this story is not an option. Like Steve said, "I can do this all day." I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite all the exposition it is pretty heavy on Sirius and as much as is realistic on Teddy.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews guys, they really keep me going.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Start of an Age

The first thing I heard was the muffled sound of a reporter on TV. I was relieved to find all the soreness from the day before gone, likely because of magical potions. Then the rest of the events hit me like a wrecking ball.

I slowly sat up looking about; my magical wrist-watch said it was the afternoon of the next day, which meant I had slept for almost a full day. I was dressed in a clean pair of shorts and shirts, and the damaged suit was draped over a crate nearby. I was on a cot in the secret room inside one of our trunks, which was mostly bare these days. I climbed up the ladder and eased open the lid.

" _-Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just- I would wanna say thank you._ " As much as I wanted to be happy at that statement all I could see were those I'd failed, and everything I'd done wrong. I climbed out and stumbled, turning to Sirius who'd noticed me. He turned off the television.

"I'm glad your back, Harry," he said quietly. My expression crumpled and tears streamed down my face. Sirius held me for a while patting my back.

"Shh, Harry you're alright… you won." Sirius and I sat down on a couch him still holding me. "I'm sorry," I said. Sirius made a low growl.

"I _hate_ it when you say that. You can tell me, what is bothering you. Stop holding it in- it's okay kiddo."

The dam broke and all my boarded up concerns and worries flooded out of me, we must have talked for hours… and Sirius just listened, and when he spoke it was always exactly what I needed to hear. I had first reconciled with the war before leaving for America, but apparently Sirius needed to beat that back into me a second time. When we were finished I felt lighter than I had in a very long time; I don't know what I would do without my godfather.

After I calmed down we moved on to more current topics.

"Sirius… something happened to me during the battle. My magic-"

"I know, Harry," he said looking grim. "I did diagnostics and all the rest of the usual. To be honest what I found was fascinating but not the best news." Sirius pulled out his wand, " _ostende core_ " and gave it a complicated little twirl then created a 3d sphere with his wand.

My magical core brightened into a translucent image in front of me. Unlike the last time I had seen it a year and a half ago there were two glowing rings. The inner one was but a few fragments swirling about with dazzling brightness, while the enormous outer ring was dull. It was orange and completely encircled the smaller one. The dullness I knew meant it wasn't being used, and even along the outside of that I could see the telltale signs of magic not yet accessible at my age. Inside all of this in the dead center was the time black dot that was the bridge from which magic was accessed.

"What… what happened to me?" I asked faintly. Sirius shrugged and then realized that that was probably not the most reassuring gesture. He gave an apologetic smile.

"I _think_ that that inner part is your old core, and the outer part is the replacement. You remember the hurricane show we watched in Spain?" I nodded, and Sirius pressed on. "I think it's like an eyewall replacement cycle. As to why the only person who could know that is probably Albus."

"All the more reason to go see him. I need a new suit." Sirius nodded, then said, "Which reminds me… a representative from the ICW wants to see us. I haven't replied to him cause, well, with the promise and all that only you can allow him to interact with us."

I considered for a moment, and then Teddy started wailing in the other room and Sirius hurried out to check on him.

. "Sure, it sounds okay. Just after I want to go see Albus. Where exactly are we Sirius?" I asked when he returned from changing Teddy's nappies.

"Middletown, New Jersey," he answered. "Just a place I quickly rented while we figure out our next move. I got some cheeseburgers from a nearby restaurant. I'm sure you're pretty hungry right now." In response to the word cheeseburger my stomach growled loudly. "Yep, very," I replied earnestly. Sirius laughed and we sat down to eat at the table, along with Teddy who was quite energetic at flinging food at me.

I had almost finished a second burger when the doorbell rang. Sirius got up to get it and brought back in someone neither of us expected to see: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Minister?" I asked incredulously. Kingsley smiled.

"We've known each other far too long for you to address me like that," he said warmly shaking my hand. "It is good to see you Harry."

"Ditto," I replied. For a moment we sat in uncomfortable silence, unsure what to say to each other and then Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I have been sent by the ICW to confirm that you are free to use magic as you like, according to the, ah, message relayed by one Nick Fury." I inclined my head. "The magical community will continue to keep its distance though we request that only your comrades know the secret." I knew it wasn't so much a request as an order but nodded gratefully all the same. We talked with Kingsley for a little while longer catching up on the recovery effort and then he left. After all, there was only so long that the Minister of Magical Britain could spend time with friends.

"By the way Harry, you're gonna want to take a shower," Sirius said wrinkling his nose. "You smell terrible." I laughed and headed over to the bathroom. After a good shower and some disguises(since we would be taking the Wizarding TransAtlantic Rail we wore normal wizarding robes)we departed for The Last Stronghold. I made sure along the way to store all of my pensieve ideas and memories from the fights for Albus, and showed Sirius the battle too. We had quite a lengthy discussion about what spells are best against muggles and what is obsolete for my new profession.

* * *

"Come in," said Albus' voice. I didn't bother even pretending to knock; he always knew when someone was there and no doubt sensed my magical presence.

"My dear boy!" he said in an admonishing voice betraying by his twinkling eyes as I came in, "It is quite rude to arrive unannounced." Saying this my dearest mentor hugged the two of us and, instead of keeping the desk between us as custom invited us onto a very plush purple couch with him. We were, of course, in the top of the Galliphius tower at Nurmengard. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time I had been here; only a few new devices that I was _not_ going to let Albus rant about.

"It-it's amazing to see you again sir," I said honestly. "So much has changed since the war, I don't even know where to start… but I guess you already know a little bit Albus between Grindelwald's visions and your seeing stones," I added smirking. Albus inclined his head.

"Only enough to leave me with more questions than answers my former pupil… oh how the tables have turned in that regard," Albus replied.

"I myself find the beginning a wonderful location to begin," I said quoting Albus in a passable imitation of his voice. He chuckled fondly patting my knee.

"Indeed, indeed." And so I pulled out my pensieve and narrated the story over some key memories, along with sporadic quips and comments from Sirius that annoyed me almost as much as they amused Albus. Grindelwald was down in the dungeons working on something that Albus refused to tell me, but I felt fine with that. My feelings about Grindelwald… complicated would be a primitive way of framing them.

Finally we got the answers I had fretted about for awhile. Albus agreed with Sirius about what was happening to my core, but at least had a reason why.

Despite the prodigious amount of power I possessed the war had taken its toll on me. At that time my core was suddenly released, and not long after I was doing constant feats of magic and strength unlike almost anything ever seen. So powered by love I was in a unique way that when those I cared about, by the end of the war almost everyone who died near me their magic infused mine and degraded my core. Throughout all of this, my magical core is still not even close to adulthood, but even this was not the reason things had changed so drastically. If not for my snap in New York it would have been a peaceful replacement and the changes and increases in magic seen as normal teenage wizard growth. But I had blown apart an already weakened core and so I was left with very little magic.

The good news was that eventually I would heal and become slightly stronger once the transition was complete, though my magic would be… different. When I worriedly asked Albus what would change he reassured me that my fundamental magic wouldn't change, just that it would adapt. Evolve. I was still anxious as magic had become like breathing to me but I let the matter drop.

The bad news was this transition would take an unknown amount of time, likely more than a few months. _Hey, at least I still can use internal, natural magic,_ I thought ruefully.

Then we moved on to my ideas. I gave him a boatload of things I wanted changed and what I needed with a new suit. When I was done Albus reached his hand to stroke his beard, then remembered it had been cut off. I chuckled and Albus smiled indulgently at me.

Leaving the broken suit and memories with Albus Sirius and I left having a great deal to ponder.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Sirius asked doubtfully. We were standing in front of the gates to Tony's Malibu house. "It's pretty fancy."

I smirked. "Sirius, Tony Stark is probably richer than you are. And his jokes aren't as cringy." Sirius scoffed re-adjusting his grip on Teddy, who had been worn out by the trip. It took more than a few glamours to hide his ever changing hair color. Fortunately the last full moon had been a little over a week ago(March 30th) so he didn't have the urge to change into the most adorable puppy the world has ever seen either.

I was wearing my usual casual outfit; black T-shirt and athletic pants, my magical soundless loafers and a light brown vest with pockets for various magical stuffs. I also wore a black band over each of the chain scars on my wrists; I wasn't ashamed of them like I used to be, but it was best to avoid uncomfortable questions. Besides, the bands were excellent wandless amplifiers in their own right. This was pretty much the only casual outfit I wore since a quick cleaning charm could wash it instantly, and plus it was my favorite style. My mini- knapsack was still on as always, with one strap over my right shoulder and under the vest with the small pouch at my left hip. The thing was made of basilisk hide and was almost indestructible.

"I make only the best jokes Prongslet!" he said indignantly, then Tony's voice echoed across the area making both of us jump.

"Don't tell Pepper you said that." The gates silently opened themselves. "Oh and welcome to Stark Mansion Merlin!"

I sighed and the three of us(including Teddy) trudged through the grounds and opened the door. The style of the place was quite modern; huge glass windows and a structure with graceful curves made of concrete. A man who introduced himself as Stark's bodyguard, Happy Hogan, led us inside. Personally I could not fathom why in freak he needed a bodyguard but compared to everything else that was trivial.

The rest of the Avengers, along with a man bearing a resemblance to Kingsley were already gathered in the living room. There was a curved couch facing away from the windows and a table stacked with Domino's pizza. Obviously Tony appreciated the benefits of informal eating. The view from the glass wall overlooking the sunset off the cliff and the ocean was breathtaking.

"I am honored by your presence, oh wise one," Tony said mock bowing as we strode in. I rolled my eyes and he reached out for a fist bump which I tentatively accepted. I shook hands with Bruce and Clint, and a man known as Rhodey(the War Machine I had heard about)and a brief hug from Natasha. Finally I clasped arms with Steve.

"You doing well?" he asked studying my face. My distress the last time we met obviously hadn't escaped the veteran's notice.

"Better than I have in a while, actually," I answered. "At least mentally." Steve nodded, satisfied and I introduced Sirius and Teddy. Hedwig was off somewhere, probably fooling around with Fawkes. All of the Avengers were dressed casually. Steve was rocking a dark brown leather jacket, but other than that the others didn't seem to particularly care about what they wore.

Rhodey left recently thereafter for some military meeting and once he left I breathed out.

"Is there somewhere more private we can go here?" I asked. "I- I gotta tell you guys a HUGE secret that I _cannot_ let anyone else know about." Toy raised an annoyed eyebrow about my doubts of his security making me blush but he had Pepper lead us into the basement claiming he needed to grab something.

The basement was a cross between a command center and a workshop from my perspective, with tons of control panels and even a mini war table screen tucked away in a corner, and the exoskeletons of prototypes on the walls. Pepper excused herself realizing how private this was and everyone sat at the table waiting for Tony except for me as I was pacing nervously. Everyone except Steve was watching Sirius and Teddy curiously not sure why they would be allowed in on a secret Avengers meeting but no one complained, yet.

"WE HAVE MERCH! MER-" a voice boomed and I whirled about a small fireball racing from my fingers in the direction of the noise. Tony yelped and ducked dropping a cluttered box and a megaphone he had been holding. I gasped clutching a searing stitch in my side at using that external magic. My reaction before the war when I was at Grimmauld with Sirius would have been much less violent as I was used to Sirius' rude awakening pranks but the war had changed that. Hell, the war had changed _everything_.

"Don't- just not-" I stumbled over my speech.

"Just not what?" Tony asked grinning from the floor.

"Don't do that!" I told him.

Sirius eased me back into a chair and cooed softly to Teddy whose hair had turned a shocking white in fright. At least it hadn't scared him into a puppy again like Sirius did once. Tony popped right back up hardly seeming annoyed at me, and indeed a bit sheepish.

"Remind me not to do that again when you're around," he said put out and that changed to concern at my heavy breathing, but before he could say anything Natasha spoke up.

"I guess you brought us down here to tell us you're not the only magical?" she said dryly looking pointedly at Teddy's hair which had reverted to its normal golden. I nodded mutely at her astonishingly fast understanding of the situation and clutched my hands nervously.

"Erm, yeah I _was_ before Tony decided to sneak up on me… anyways we have a lot to talk about. Yes, I'm not the only magical- easily the most powerful," I hastened to add at the apprehension on Bruce's face, "but yeah… this is a secret, okay? You will NEVER tell anyone about it ok guys?" They all nodded and I tried to remember how I was even going to go about explaining it.

"You see, there's… argh!" I growled running my hands through my hair in frustration. Explaining things was so hard! Sirius patted me on the shoulder.

"Let me take it from here kiddo," he said kindly and I looked at him gratefully. I eased back in the chair holding the now sleeping Teddy while Sirius explained. He did a great job of it, going over the history of it and why I was so important. He did a basic summary of our history warning them that telling them any more details are up to me, and also touched on the fact that I would be doing very little magic for some time. At my behest a couple memories of the magical world I showed to them just to get the feel. I was extremely careful and guarded with what I chose because not only were there things I wasn't ready to talk about but when extracting memories things that you were really concerned about or pondering tended to get caught up in it.

Everyone believed us of course; it was truly a miracle how most of us didn't know each other all mere days ago and now would trust our lives with another without a second thought. Destiny, I knew, had brought us together to do great things; magic told me so.

Explanations finished Sirius left for the other side of the room to play with Teddy who was starting to get rather loud. He conjured several floating balls of light that changed color every time the baby touched them and whirled around Teddy. Soon the child was happily distracted, and it took a great deal of effort to tear my eyes from my precious, adorable godson.

During this time the Avengers continued to talk, especially about our future. The first question, unsurprisingly, came from Tony, but the question I received was the very _last_ question from the very _last_ person I expected.

"How did you cope?" he asked, and shook his head. "That's the most impossible thing of all." I looked at him in shock and answered.

"Sometimes I didn't. Ultimately my love got me through everything, but I'm very afraid that I will never be completely okay with what I experienced." That sort of killed the mood in the room. "Any other questions guys?"

Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Harry, you told me on the helicarrier that you could help with the Other Guy. Did you…"

"Oh!" I said. "Sorry, with everything happening I forgot. Sirius told you about potions, one of them is the Calming Draught. I have tons." I took one of the bottles with its indigo liquid out of my Knapsack and slid it across the table to Bruce. He looked at it with reverence.

"So… anger management in a bottle?" Tony stated. Everyone chuckled at that.

"If that's what you wanna call it," I said rolling my eyes. The atmosphere around the table was lighter after that and the discussion continued.

Tony had plans for Stark Tower. It would now be Avengers Tower and was well into the process of setting all of our personal areas up. He had all of us invited to stay there, an offer I gratefully accepted. He also would allow Teddy and Sirius to stay there, and Sirius could run tests with him on combining magic with technology. Tony also stated that his superpowers like mine were compromised since it would be at least several weeks before he had an Iron Man suit to use.

Steve was going to be working with SHIELD and had purchased a flat in Washington DC to that end. Natasha was the same, but Hawkeye in an astonishing move had _left_ SHIELD. He wouldn't tell us where he would be only giving us multiple ways of contacting him, and would check in every couple weeks. I suspected some outside attachments but I was terrible at reading people so I didn't ask.

Bruce would be staying at Avengers Tower with me and was happier than I'd ever seen him before. He too was going to try to combine science and technology, and I was excited to see what the three of them would come up with.

Our earpieces we would keep on us at all times; all of them were inscribed already to keep my magic from affecting them, and they would buzz in our pockets if called so we didn't need them in our ears 24/7.

Tony showed us his 'merch' and if I could use my wand I would have made him regret it. Already I was running through a list of pranks and the Maraudering ways Sirius had taught me in to get revenge once I had my magic back. The action figures weren't so bad, but the speedo was truly horrifying. Sirius had picked it out of the box as Teddy had tired himself out and was sleeping on a LoveSac that he had conjured.

"If you wanted to get shagged so bad Harry you could have just asked me!" he said literally choking he was laughing so hard. Hanging off the end of his wand was a black speedo with a badly cartooned image of me with my wand in the front. On the back it read 'Wands Out'.

Tony was grinning evilly, Natasha and Clint were wheezing, Bruce was holding onto the table failing to keep a straight face and Steve, probably because he was from the early 1900s, looked scandalized though the corners of his mouth were twitching. I was beet red and called out for Hedwig who faithfully appeared. I wanted her to burn it but even she looked amused and refused to, pruning on the center of the table.

"I think that we are going to get along just fine," Sirius told Tony grandly.

Finally, we moved on to the 'bonding time' Tony said he had planned. Clint and Natasha had already declined being busy with SHIELD(Clint had a couple more missions assigned before he left) but Bruce was pressured into coming along.

"I don't mean any offence Tony, but do you think any vacation is enough to occupy _us_?" I asked dubiously. Tony poured himself another glass of some alcoholic beverage and lifted it in my direction.

"I've gotten a lot of great deals as a thank-you for saving the world lately," he said taking a sip. He sat down and crossed his legs on the table relaxed and eyes twinkling. "Anyone ever heard of Jurassic World?"

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you didn't see that last sentence coming! And all that boring exposition… so much that I was sorely tempted to rename this chapter Harry Avenger: We Are Expositionists. At least (I really hope) this leaves you with something to look forward too!**

' **Freak' is the equivalent of a cuss-word for Harry for obvious reasons. Just a little tidbit if that confused you guys.**

 **I really hope you guys aren't upset about this new inside story crossover. Trust me, even if you've never watched any of those movies you will still be able to really enjoy this next section.**

 **I hope you guys realized the meaning behind Tony asking how Harry coped. Remember, the events of Avengers left Tony with quite severe PTSD that plagued him in Iron Man 3.**

 **I had Hawkeye leave SHIELD because he is part of the Avengers now, and really wants to spend time with and look after his secret family. He and Harry can and will relate to that later.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 7(JW Part I): Insecurity


	8. Chapter 7(JW Part I): Insecurity

**Review Replies to Chapter 6:**

 **Replying to stars90: I can't thank you enough for the faithful reviews. As for the trouble I went to, I always want to give 110% when I'm writing these chapters. I wish I had a beta so it would be even better, but I can, in my mind at least scrape off an Acceptable with my writing right now. The exposition really was necessary, and in fact, I myself enjoy a balanced amount of exposition in a story, but that isn't a terribly popular opinion. This chapter below and the next two have a lot to do with the Avengers becoming more than the family they are later on in the MCU, but with the addition of Harry, it is my belief that if anything the members would be even closer.**

 **Thank you as always for the review, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Replying to Radiant Arabian Nights: You sir(or ma'am I have no idea which) are creeping me out.**

 **Replying to ArmyWife22079: An excellent point, and the reason why any crossovers will not only be few and far between but likely only have fractions of their original universe(for instance, if I was to crossover Pacific Rim I'd only bring in the Kaiju). What I am doing is keeping Owen and the rest of the protagonists in(but won't be the focus) and change up Owen's backstory a bit. So what if he is, say a twin of Peter that was still in the building when the Ravagers arrived? The raptors see him as some sort of alpha because not only did he raise them but they can smell the dormant, inactive celestial blood within him? I don't really have other plans for him after this crossover piece so that can just be a nice little connection. As for even Sirius being unimpressed by the end of the adventure, he** _ **is**_ **a danger-seeker but I'd have to agree on that one;) Thanks for the informative review, I'll keep what you said in mind!**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews guys as it really helps me keep going! I will try to always reply to any review! And without further adieu, I present to you:**

* * *

Chapter 7(JW Part I): Insecurity

We spent the night at Tony's place in the nicest living quarters I have ever seen. Magical beds could be pretty comfy but this took things to a whole new level.

My sleep was a bit better than I expected too; considering all the events passed over by Sirius in the explanation. Then again, my nightmares were of a different kind than most. For the rest of my life I would have sporadic nightmares, which was a small price to pay as my mind, body, and soul had been through enough to make Bruce's gamma exposure seem trivial. In fact, it was convenient as my natural ability to enhance my body made me need less sleep than normal. I only woke up once (this being when I grabbed that fateful first Hogwarts letter but Voldemort's had grabbed me through the slit in the door burning my skin like first year) and fell right back asleep.

Breakfast, like dinner last night was refreshingly relaxed. We said our goodbyes to Natasha and Clint and left in Tony's ridiculously fancy car. All of the things that I and Sirius needed were in the knapsacks anyways so luggage wasn't an issue for us.

Once we got onto Tony's plane I took a moment to look around in wonder. The main area was so spacious and plush I wondered how they didn't do this without magic. There were tables, lounging chairs, a rounded comfy couch, devices, even a bar… I shook myself out of the stupor when a flight attendant had me sit down and buckle up.

After take-off, we split up to do our various things. Tony had set up Sirius with headphones and a movie called Gladiator on the TV. Steve had brought an impressive sack of modern martial arts books and was buried behind one in the corner titled _Impossible Martial Arts_. Bruce had a tablet in his hand in another seat watching CNN news about the Avengers and nibbling his lip. Tony left to talk with Pepper in hushed tones close to the front which left me on the couch with Teddy and Hedwig.

I laid down on it sighing then unable to suppress a fond smile as Teddy, right in front of my head, started to play with my hair, hardly able to get a grip with his grubby little hands. Hedwig the motherly bird that she was was licking an apple sauce stain off of Teddy's cheek cooing contentedly. Giving myself a few moments to enjoy the sweet picture I shook my head and entered my own mindscape.

I floated past dozens of the snitches with little more than a glance; there were two things on my mind today. One was figuring out how this all started; right up to receiving my Hogwarts letter. The second was figuring out what I did wrong at the Battle of New York. I should never have gotten as close to dying as I did, not once but _twice_. That was more than humiliating for me; it was disturbing.

I kept the day of the Hogwarts letter in the back of my mind and alighted upon the _Battles_ snitch. Selecting the memory from a potions satchel inside of it my memory self drank it and unlocked the memory.

After an hour I was getting frustrated. Viewing memories inside my head was difficult at best but I couldn't settle myself to get any good looks. I had always had trouble doing so, and the newscast Bruce was watching didn't help me at all.

" _-some child protection services have raised questions about whether any guardian who lets their child risk their life to fight off aliens is worthy of custody, whatever his talents may be. However, Mr. Stark has assured us that-"_

"Can you please turn that down?" I asked irritably sitting up trying not to wake Teddy and Hedwig.

"Sorry," Bruce said quickly, "I-I just like to get a feel for, uh, what-"

"It's fine," I assured him quickly. Steve had glanced up from another martial arts book- I did a double take when I saw the three others stacked on his other side that he had already read. It made sense, I supposed, as his reading and remembering abilities surely must be just as enhanced as his fighting skills, and gave me a realization of just how skilled he could become. Steve didn't waste any of his abilities, and I could deeply respect that. After all, I strive to be the same.

"Yeah, you get him bi-" Sirius said yelling at the TV

"Sirius!" I barked, jerking my head at Teddy.

"-you little twat!" Sirius continued without missing a beat. I gave an amused shake of my head.

I took a quick peek at Tony, who was sitting across from Pepper in a booth. He was multitasking between grabbing the computer from Pepper and handing it back every half a minute to make a note on a press release, fiddling with all of our earpieces(he had asked for them at the beginning of the flight to upgrade), rewiring an Iron Man arm he had brought along, and spreading cream on a bagel, which he kept just starting to put on then remembering he needed to rewire the second Iron Man arm the same as the first. Pepper had a long-suffering look interspersed with fondness on her face; I gave her a sympathetic smile which she returned.

"Ah, shit," Tony growled as one of the coms started sparking.

"Language!" Steve barked looking up from his book. Tony looked briefly surprised then amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Atticus it won't happen again," he mocked. Steve looked very bemused(I knew _To Kill a Mockingbird_ from Elementary School but he couldn't) and annoyed so I broke in- partially to cease hostilities, and also because of Teddy.

"Mr. Stark, not around Teddy," I reprimanded, and Tony for once didn't have a witty retort for that. Steve briefly looked like he was gonna say something about myself but thought better of it. He noticed my struggles getting the pensieve out of the bag to see the memory. Tony had now decided to try decrypting SHIELD files for our coms on a tablet upon all of the other things he was doing.

"You need help?" Steve asked wryly as I groaned, struggling to heft the heavy pensieve out of my pouch. The thing must way well over a hundred pounds, and I had never tried to move it without magic before. Steve effortlessly placed it on the floor where I pointed.

Can I ask what you plan to look at today?" Steve inquired. I shrugged my shoulders a bit embarrassed.

"Look I'm strong and all, but I made mistakes- ones that should have gotten me killed- at the Battle of New York. I need to be better, and what better way to, you know, be so than seeing what I did wrong?" Steve looked pleased and patted me - very gently - on the shoulder.

"That- is a great idea," Steve said after a moment nodding. "Can we look at mine?"

"We can," I said beaming at his approval. Steve considered. "This is important for all of us to do. Hey Tony! Bruce!" The two men looked up from their activities. "Come on over, we got our first Avengers exercise."

"Not right now, Cappy," Tony said lightly taking a bite out of his bagel. Bruce came over and Sirius, noticing the pensieve and seeing where this was going, did so as well. Steve frowned.

"Whether you like it or not, Stark, we are a team and I'm calling the shots. You're either all in, or you're not. Our first exercise together, is this." He gestured to the pensieve. Tony looked like he wanted to retort but then a shadow fell over his face - was that guilt? - and then it disappeared and Tony gave in. Sirius also joined in as I made the case that he could help me do better, and Steve did not stop him.

I explained what we were about to do. "So who do we have first?"

Tony and Bruce looked pretty hesitant, so of course Steve immediately said, "I will." Steve's absolute faith and trust in me warmed my heart. Whoever chose Steve back in World War 2 to carry the responsibility of being a super-soldier could not have chosen better.

"Focus on the memory as hard as possible Steve, from beginning to end. Don't break concentration, okay? Not until I say so. Other memories might tag along if you don't." Steve inclined his head and closed his eyes. I put my wand to his temple and gently withdrew using mind magics only; as minute as this action may be I was _not_ going to risk the consequences of upsetting my metamorphosing core.

I withdrew my wand slowly and the ethereal silver tendril of faint light followed. The memory was placed in the pensieve and I swirled it a couple times to make sure it was healthy.

"Can you watch Teddy while we're gone please?" I asked Pepper, who of course said yes.

Fortunately, for this pensieve we didn't have to put all our faces inside; even if we all could that would be terribly awkward. "Remember, to get out you need to grab on me or Sirius, alright?" I got several affirmatives. "Ok then… just put a finger in the liquid." At that, I pushed my finger in and the world lurched around me as I was pitched headfirst inside. For a brief second, I traveled through icy blackness; it was not malevolent and terrifying like that of a dementor, simply empty space devoid of memory and thought.

Then I was standing in the hangar bay of the Helicarrier as past Steve, Natasha and Clint walked out of an entrance. The others appeared around me - Sirius and Steve looked unfazed, while Bruce and Tony seemed a bit disgruntled.

"At least some warning would… would… how is this possible?" Bruce breathed looking about. Sirius, who expected this quietly explained to him and Tony how it worked.

"A little early, don't you think?" I murmured to Steve watching them cross the hangar.

"I wanted to be sure," he replied.

"Good call," I responded, then hushed Bruce and Tony's scientific jargon-speak as past-Harry approached.

" _Where to Captain?" past Harry asked simply._

" _Stark Tower, New York," past Cap replied with a grim face. "We expect some sort of invasion-"_ I watched my past self stop in his horror.

"So that's why you popped in like that," Sirius muttered. Tony looked between the past Harry and Sirius in realization but uncharacteristically stayed silent.

The past Harry and Steve used the portkey and then we popped into the apartment. I watched the conversation uninterested until the part where I slowed Tony in mid-air.

"Knew you had something to do with it Hot-Shot," Tony answered smugly trading money with an even more disgruntled Bruce. Sirius whispered something else to them and Bruce backed off while Tony confidently shook Sirius' hand. I rolled my eyes and watch as we teleported onto the street.

When my past-self left I started to pay more attention, watching as past Steve effortlessly bit the shit out of any Chitauri that dared get within a block of him.

It wasn't so much his super-strength that impressed me; but the awe-inspiring skill that he used put my hand-to-hand combat skills to shame. I hadn't realized just how right I was about Steve being stuck in the past when fighting Loki; I wondered why he was reading martial arts books when he could do all of this.

"Sir-"

"Its Steve, Harry," Steve said smiling.

"Right- Steve, why are you reading all of those martial arts books when you can do, well, _this_?" I gestured to the past-Steve who casually took out two Chitauri on top of a taxi(saving some policemen) with some moves I hadn't even thought of. Real-Steve sighed.

"The martial arts are not the same thing they were when I went into the ice. I've been working on making my own style since before then, and really this is just my _passion_ ," he told me. I nodded understandingly.

"I feel the same way whenever I see a new magic." A thought struck me. "Do you… you know- do you think you could teach me?"

"It won't be easy," Steve warned.

"I already know a thing or two," I told him. "And I'll show you my sword-fighting skills as well."

That sealed the deal. "Six A.M., sharp. Be ready, and tough." Steve looked like he expected a complaint or me to back down but I just gave him a steely look. "Yes sir, captain."

Even those of us who witnessed the Hulk's incredible feats of strength first-hand were still in awe of that almighty punch that stopped a Leviathan. I myself would have bet a hundred dollars that Sirius would have made another comparison to Remus if not distracted by our epicness.

"God DAMN that is sexy!" Sirius exclaimed hastily pulling out a magical camera to take a photo of the circle of Avengers.

"I know, right!" Tony exclaimed.

The rest of the fight was still quite interesting. When we got out of the pensieve Steve looked at Bruce. "You ready?"

Bruce wrung his hands. "I, uh, don't think that'll work… not because I don't trust you Harry, I do," he added quickly to me, "but I only remember… flashes of what the Other Guy sees. I don't really have a complete memory for you. Sorry." he smiled nervously and Steve smiled reassuringly. "That's quite alright Dr. B- Bruce." I snickered and Steve swatted the back of my head. I instinctively(F- you Dursleys!) ducked shielding my face and Steve frowned, but Bruce looked thoughtful. Physical contact for me was… complicated. To be honest I crave physical contact, and I'm well aware I do; I just don't care, I still want it. And Sirius is thrilled about it, too, after the childhood I had. But… some instincts stay with you. I rolled my eyes and punched Steve in the arm trying to cover that up, but I doubted Steve was fooled. I belatedly realized that punching someone in the arm was also pretty out of character for me.

Steve turned to Tony. "You got your memory ready?" he asked.

"No offense Junior Wizard but-"

"I understand," I hastily assured him. "Your mind is your own."

"Well," Steve said still frowning at Tony, "That just leaves Harry."

"Alrighty then," I said. I yanked the memory carelessly out of my head and set it in the pensieve. "See you on the other side," I said cheekily and dove right in.

I decided to start where I left Steve. The others stumbled as we floated through the air beside my past self. Tony winced instinctively as he passed right through a building.

"I wouldn't have minded you in a dogfight," Steve said dryly as my past self did a circular barrel roll around a Chitauri chariot keeping a heat beam on it the entire time and then sped off to deal with another. Tony made a noise of pure admiration at my incredible flying. I blushed, then looked at Steve again in surprise.

" _You_ flew in a plane, like a dogfight in World War Two?" I asked in astonishment. Steve smiled though it was a tight smile.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Same," I retorted as the elevator scene drew near. Tony wolf-whistled at the young lady who saved my life.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sirius said giving me a noogie. I sputtered and tried to untangle myself from him. Steve looked like he wanted to slap me on the back but thought better of it with a grimace. Sirius was the only one who could get away with this kind of stuff.

"Siri- gah, shut up!" I said beet red as everyone was openly laughing at the flush on my past self's face from talking to Skye.

"You gotta go get 'em while you can Harry," Steve said with a genuine smile. "Trust me when I say I know." I took that information to heart.

As soon as Sirius saw my past Black Jaguar self licking past Bruce's face he grinned maniacally and turned into a Padfoot knocking me down and attacking my face.

"Gurp- guug- blah stop!" I wheezed finally pushing him off enough to turn into a panther. I pushed him down and we got ready to tussle when Steve cleared his throat.

"As heartwarming as it is watching you two play," Steve said with a smile, "We're here to learn about past mistakes." We sheepishly changed back and Tony took several hundred-dollar bills out of his wallet and resignedly gave them to Sirius. Bruce just shook his head.

Again we watched the Hulk destroy the Leviathan and past-Cap dish out orders. It was a bit dizzying being in the memory of all of my apparition hops across buildings.

"That's my Harry," Sirius said with fond pride ruffling my hair. We were watching my past self defending the people trapped in the library now. I didn't push him away this time. "Always protecting others."

"A good strategy," Steve allowed watching the Chitauri being led into the forest and destroyed. "But you keep overcomplicating things by getting yourself right in their face. You were almost overwhelmed, on your own, not playing your strengths."

I flushed a bit again. "Yeah, um… that gets a lot worse later on." Steve reached out and tentatively patted my shoulder, and I thought I did a pretty good job of not flinching. I got the feeling that Steve was testing me. " _That_ is why we are doing this," he replied.

The part where the woman and child died was pretty hard to watch. Even Sirius was shocked by the sheer brutality and rage that followed from me.

"Well th-that explains your magical issue," Bruce said.

"Yep, I'm calling it," Tony said pointing a finger at him. "You're rubbing off on him too much."

"I should have been there," Bruce muttered seeing just how many Chitauri I was facing.

We watched as I was cornered and slowly, painfully overwhelmed. Tony was appreciative of just how many tricks I pulled to keep myself alive, while Sirius… oh, I knew exactly what Sirius was thinking. He felt like a failure of a guardian for not being there. But we had learned our lesson about that in the war, and so he kept his mouth shut.

"There's a lot to be learned from here," Steve spoke up as my past self teleported to the rest of the Avengers. "You're a lightweight champion with the strike of a snake, but you-" He cut off as the memory fuzzed out and shuddered going briefly black and launching us somewhere else.

It was like a sudden car crash; we were jerked into somewhere else through blackness following a thought strand before an immediate transition settling into another memory.

I felt like I couldn't get enough air as my chest constricted. We were standing in the hallway of a neat and orderly house. The wallpaper was ornate in an old style with patterns of leaves and a tan color. A small, scrawny boy of near eleven but seemingly younger ran hastily down to the front door where letters had fallen from the slit onto the mat. He was dressed in clothes that could only be described as oversized rags that did not entirely hide his nearly starved appearance. His hair was an unruly black mess, and a broken pair of round glasses adorned his brilliant green eyes.

Everyone was standing in the hall as the child picked up the letters; Sirius had paled. The fear on the child's face turned to wonder upon seeing the top letter of the stack addressed to him and froze looking at it.

"Yeah, I don't remember this part after the battle," Tony said partially sarcastic and worried.

"Where…" the question died on Steve's lips as he saw the child. "This was your-"

" _Don't you be dawdling again boy!"_ That unfroze both me and my past self.

"Everyone grab onto me," I said desperately as Uncle- no, just Vernon can stomping down the hall. The others were too frozen in realization to react.

 _B-but Uncle Vernon, I got a letter,"_ My past self said timidly. Vernon snatched the letters from his hand. Seeing the top one Vernon's expression purpled, mixed with horror and absolute hate.

" _So you've been showing off your tricks freak!"_ he bellowed squeezing his fists shut.

 _Whack!_

There was an ominous _crunch_ and past Harry was knocked to the floor biting his bloody lip hard to keep from crying as his face swelled. I desperately tried to grab onto everyone but Tony stepped back wanting to see this. Sirius was still too frozen to help. My past self I knew was thoroughly confused about what he had done, and it was obvious that Vernon had thought some wizard had seen me doing 'unnatural things' and that Hogwarts wanted me because they knew it.

Vernon picked the past Harry up by the throat and held him up. Past Harry clawed pitifully at his throat for breath as Vernon dragged him to the cupboard. Steve, losing a bit of his composure and rational sense for the first time since that argument at the helicarrier actually took a swing at Vernon in anger. HIs fist just passed right through him.

Sirius finally snapped out of it at my yelling and he grabbed Tony and Bruce as Vernon threw my past self into my old cupboard.

" _I'd better not get any more letters about your freakiness you little shit,"_ Said Vernon snarling as he through my past self into the cupboard and slammed the door. Tears stung my own eyes in shame and fear remembering things I tried so hard to forget. We all left the memory, the last sound being the sobs of someone far, far too young to feel utter despair and hopelessness.

Coming out of the memory I felt dizzy and sat on the couch. Sirius sat on my right squeezing my hand and Hedwig hopped onto my thigh crooning comfortingly. I took stock of everyone else's mood.

Bruce looked so angry that without his calming potion I was sure he would have hulked out already. Steve seemed resigned and supportive while Tony just looked shocked.

"So, let's go over the basics," Steve said remarkably calm. "As I said before, you are a ligh-"

"So we're just not gonna talk about it?" Tony interrupted. I cringed.

"Th-There's nothing to talk about," Bruce replied. "It's up to him what he shares with us."

"Isn't this a little beyond that?" Tony asked. "Since we are a team-"

"Just back off, Stark," Steve said raising his voice a bit for the first time that day. Tony shut his mouth. "Harry _will_ tell us _only_ when he's ready." he gave Tony another look and a thin smile. "Thanks to Howard, you're the only one of us who can't relate to Harry to a degree." Bruce and Sirius gave him shocked looks and Steve's lips quirked. "I notice things," he said simply and went right back to what he had been saying. "Harry, you're a lightweight champion…."

The rest of the flight was actually quite nice; Steve gave me a cursory rundown of what he thought I had done wrong tactically and Sirius provided a magical analysis.

Steve said that I wasn't playing to my strengths by confronting the enemy head-on and fighting as if the Chitauri had my skills. Sirius chimed in, saying that I, having only fought wizards before, confronted the enemy like wizards. He also advised me on the best magics to use against non-wizards.

We landed in Punta Arenas, Costa Rica around noon. Before we got off I stopped Sirius. "Your wand, Sirius," I told him.

"I'm not gonna go and break the statute Prongslet," he said scandalized.

"Then you won't need the wand outside the house," I told him smoothly. Sirius grumbled but put his wand in my hand, which I promptly dropped in my satchel.

The helicopter ride to Isla Nublar was also uneventful; the Stark helicopter felt nearly as spacious as the plane. We were not going to take the ferry in for obvious reasons.

After a couple of hours, we finally came in sight of the island. _It's beautiful_ , I thought seeing resorts pop out of the dense foliage, _truly a tropical paradise_.

Not wanting to attract undue attention to ourselves we had devised a plan to get down without going through the crowds. The helicopter hovered over the modern style villa. The helicopter pilot was thoroughly confused but he wouldn't dare disobey his boss, Stark, let alone half the Avengers.

Sirius grinned as I reluctantly handed him back his wand _temporarily_. He apparated our luggage down then grabbed onto each of us and we appeared in front of the villa.

"Good Lord!" Tony gasped sinking to his knees and hugging his stomach.

"That… that was rather unpleasant," Bruce agreed queasily before running to the edge of the balcony the villa was on and spewing his guts out.

"You'll get used to it- eventually," Sirius said cheerfully. I exchanged amused looks with Steve, who carried all the luggage in one trip inside.

The villa was pretty great- not quite Stark Mansion, but still the _second_ nicest place I had stayed. Everything was a nice white color, couches, chairs, tables and all, and there was a balcony overlooking the living room that we stood upon. The glass view out over the coast, beaches, and ocean was if anything even more impressive than Tony's.

"Hmm… a bit archaic… but I suppose it does the job..." Tony muttered at the touch-screen control panel for the house pressing buttons. Bruce huffed.

"For you maybe… still better than the stuff I had researching gamma back with the government."

I took the essentials out of the knapsack for Sirius and Teddy's, and my room, then headed over to see Steve. The man had a map of the island laid out on his (predictably) white bed and was doing a Straight Bent leg stretch on the white carpet. As I watched he switched from right to left.

"I uh didn't think a super soldier would need to stretch," I confessed sitting on the edge of the king size bed. Steve didn't seem to mind my company.

"They shouldn't," Steve said frowning as he switched to a Hamstring stretch. I was tempted to give him a stretching spell or two until I remembered I couldn't. "Until the battle, I never had with the serum. My abilities, they feel… different. Not weaker, but something has changed. I just don't know what."

"Like the ice? I was up in the North Pole only a couple months ago, there's microbes and such frozen in there for like tons of millions of years," I babbled, the commented, "I think all of us had changes from the battle; my magic, your serum, and mentally…" I trailed off. Steve picked up the map and gave it a quick once-over, then flicked it to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"On a jog," he answered casually.

"Won't you be needing this then?" I asked waving the map.

"Already memorized it," he said with a smile and disappeared out the door.

Back in the living room Bruce and Sirius were still engaged in a lively discussion over the mind and human transformation. Since seeing Bruce as the Hulk in the memory Sirius had been trying to figure out with Bruce if there was a way to replicate the effects of the Wolfsbane potion(we still had a couple that never got back to Remus before he died) for Bruce when he Hulks out.

Eventually Tony, me, Sirius and Bruce engaged in a lively game of poker while Pepper cooked some dinner. Even Steve, when he returned pitched in. Looking around contentedly with a full stomach late that evening I realized that I had not felt so at home since that summer with Sirius and Albus. _Hopefully, this family will last_ , I thought fervently. Of course, going to bed I forgot to set the alarm and simply sunk into the mattress.

* * *

"Wake-," a voice started shaking my shoulder. In a flash my fist lashed out, other hand searching for my wand.

The man easily dodged the strike and I was spun around facing up hands pinned to my sides.. I squirmed opening my eyes thankful that I didn't need my glasses to see well anymore- just for the best vision possible. My panic subsided immediately when I saw who it was.

"Good reflexes," Steve allowed. "Promise not to hit me?" he said faintly smiling. He had his shield strapped to his back and was wearing a light grey T-shirt and dark blue running pants, crouching over me.

"Why are you-" I mumbled glaring sleepily up at him.

"Promise?" Steve asked still pinning me. I flushed a bit remembering what I was supposed to do right now.

"Isn't that what I'm up for?" I asked. Steve released me and stood.

"Correct. Didn't expect a teenager not to sleep in," he commented as I shoved my glasses on. "Get some food before we leave in ten- also put some clothes on unless you're planning to fight in your undies," Steve said smirking. I blushed a deep red and quickly threw a pair of shorts and shirts on- my wrist and ankle bracelets were still on, and I didn't think Steve had seen my HERO scar either.

"You tell Tony about that moment and I will actually kill you," I told Steve.

"Same," Steve retorted as we walked into the living room and kitchen. Tony was surprisingly up working on his Iron Man arms which twitched feebly.

"I don't think anything is open at this time of day," Tony said by way of greeting.

"I'm heading down to the beaches to train Harry," Steve replied as I got together some cereal and yogurt and wolfed it down as fast as I could.

"That's illegal, right?" Tony asked offhandedly.

"Isn't that what makes it fun?" I returned. Tony directed his wrench at me.

"Point," he said and promptly got back to sliding a piece of metal plating around on an arm. Steve and I ate a bit then we walked out the door.

"Don't let Gramps steal your sense of humor!" Tony called out as I shut out the door.

"Can we race to the beach?" I practically whined. "My inner Black Jaguar needs some exercise."

"Go for it," Steve said jumping down the small embankment. I instantly transformed and raced down through the dense jungle yipping happily. This was my natural habitat; there was no way Steve could beat me here!

I was dismayed to find Steve waiting for me as I burst out onto the open sand. I transformed skidding a bit from the momentum. The sunrise behind the island's tiny mountains made the water seem like fire.

"I see you finally made it," Steve said. I threw some sand at him, which he ignored.

"Before we get started… you're going to take those bracelets off.

"Steve…" I started, but he shook his head.

"There is no hiding between you and me. Memories are one thing, but I will not teach you while you hide… scars." I wondered how he even figured that out. I stripped the bands off and put them in my pocket. Steve looked at the scars in anger but made no comment.

"There's worse on my back... " I said tentatively.

"Not your relatives," Steve guessed.

"No, they weren't," I said darkly. We stood in silence facing each other for a moment.

"Let's get started," he said. "We're going to start out by seeing what you're capable of. So just… attack me. No weapons this round. I'll go easy."

I raised my eyebrows but got into a proto fencer's position mixed with a boxer. I was an accomplished hand to hand fighter but most of my skill was with the sword. We circled each other for a moment and I suddenly lunged feinting an attack to his gut with my left arm and attempted a smashing hook at his head with my right.

Steve didn't even react to my feint and caught my arm twisting it behind my back. I twisted with him sending a knee at his gut. Steve sidestepped and gently grabbed my throat. He immediately released me when I flinched as though burned and got into a cat-like fighting stance.

"That was better than I expected," he admitted, looking guilty. "But you can do better. Again."

We continued this for about half an hour before Steve called a break - for my sake, as even having my magical enhancement this was quite exhausting. After the break, we went with sword on shield combat. Since Steve had probably never fought someone with a sword before, I hoped to have an advantage; though judging by how he had melted through the Chitauri with their spears, I wasn't terribly hopeful. Steve had switched to keeping his shield on his right arm.

"Don't keep me waiting all-" Steve started and I attacked. A feint to the right and the left and then a crushing overhead blow with Implacas, which I used two hands to do. Steve reacted slightly to each feint but nonetheless blocked the strike with two hands underneath the shield as well.

I was shocked when a shielded rim came at my right side. Steve must have switched arms during the overhead block. With no time to maneuver, I turned my sword guard in my right hand to the outside deflecting the blow which still made me take a step back. Steve quickly followed with a light side kick with his right leg and, still holding the shield edge back with my guard, I was forced to use the flat of the blade to catch the kick in low-line.

We each returned to on guard positions and then, faster than I could move Steve shield charged me jumping through the air. All I was capable of in response was falling to the ground underneath the attack though my jaw was still slightly clipped- I would have a _nasty_ bruise there.

As Steve sailed over me from on the ground I swung my sword up to hit him but Steve, somehow, _caught_ the blade in between his feet and somersaulted before landing, sending me flipping over and slamming into the ground on my back. Steve was immediately on top of me.

"Uuuugh," I groaned. Even with sand, if I was a normal human my spine would be broken, and it hurt like hell. Steve hadn't held back as much those last few moves like before.

Steve flopped down beside me and we turned our heads to look at each other. After a moment we both started chuckling and then laughing harder than I had in forever. It was the first time I had _ever_ seen Steve genuinely laugh. I coughed with my laughs in a bit of pain and Steve helped pull me up.

"You okay?" He asked his blue eyes slightly concerned.

"Never been better," I wheezed. Steve gave a slight grin as we walked back to the house through the overgrowth. I had slipped the bands back on for now but Steve said nothing.

"I almost thought I was with Buck for a second," he admitted.

"Isn't he your old friend?"

"Yes. Before the serum, he threw me down on my back the same way. After the serum, I did the same to him."

"You wish I was him?" I asked dryly. Steve shook his head.

"No, I don't. I miss him, but what we have is unique," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I feel the same way," I replied softly. "I… I really, _really_ miss my best mates but…" I gave him a searching look. "Maybe this is a second chance. For both of us, I mean," I stated feeling extremely awkward. "This team is everything I need, getting over the war." Steve slung an arm around my shoulders and I didn't flinch at all.

We returned to the house around 2 hours after we left, and by now everyone was up. When I walked in and saw Sirius with a frying pan about to start cooking eggs I rushed over and snatched it from him.

"I'm sure I warned you guys to keep Sirius from cooking," I told them irritated.

"Pepps is usually over my hide for that, so…," Tony said, at the exact moment Pepper entered the room with her hair in curlers. She made a beeline for him eyes glinting and I chuckled cracking open another egg.

"You took your calming potion, right?" I asked Bruce as I served everyone. Pepper had tried to help but I adamantly refused.

"That's not something I'm likely to forget Harry," Bruce replied.

"What in the name of Merlin were you two doing to get _that_?" Sirius asked pointing at the nasty red, purple and green bruising along my jawline and already getting up to grab some bruise balm.

"Just a bit of training," I responded. Tony's eyes widened after taking a bite from my eggs and pancakes.

"This stuff is amazing Harry, where'd you learn to cook like that?" he asked already stuffing his face.

"Oh… and mine isn't? Pepper asked mock pouting. Tony looked quite embarrassed.

"Of course not! It's just, um- the food is great- but yours is also-"

"She's having you on, Tony," Bruce said watching with amusement.

"I would kindly thank you not to ruin my fun, Mr. Banner," she said playfully.

"O-of course, madam," Bruce returned bowing his head. I had never seen Tony so discomfited before. Then Sirius returned with the Bruise Balm and tried to give me a sunscreen charm, and I was preoccupied with fending him off.

"Let's all remember to have a little fun Avengers," Steve said as we left the house. I gave him a thumbs up; Sirius had wanted to go on a vacation with me for years, and already letting my guard down felt like I was losing years of strain from the war and before.

"Got that, Uncle Sam," Tony replied with an arm around Pepper.

We all left the villa and began trudging down the mile or two long pathway to get to the park around 9 a.m. Before leaving I had given everyone an amulet to wear around their neck so people could still interact with them but not take any particular notice. Hopefully, it was enough to keep from attracting attention, as anything stronger would lead to big problems. Sirius had strapped Teddy to his chest and was jumping around to the delight of the baby.

"What's our first stop?" Steve asked as we reached the outskirts of the main park area.

"That-" Tony said shuffling the map around, "-would be the Innovation Center. We gotta get our ultimate passes to everything there and I, have to meet with the operations manager for an investment request.

"Tony… " Steve warned sounding exasperated.

"Well, it _was_ part of the deal to come here. Just wait for me inside."

Getting inside the Innovation Center I was pretty impressed with it. If this was just the visitor's center I wondered if maybe this wouldn't turn out to be a boring vacation after all. Tony took off the amulet and left with a man in a suit for a restricted door.

After about 20 minutes of us dawdling about the cone-shaped building, Tony returned with the passes. I clipped the card he gave me to the front of my vest and we did a quick huddle in the corner to plan our next move.

That day and the next were among the best days of my life. The first day we visited the IMAX theater and watched the movie. Steve, who hadn't been in a modern movie theater before, was astonished at the film and its prodigious usage of CGI.

The raptors were amazing creatures, but the T-rex would have been a lot more impressive if I hadn't seen what the Hulk was capable of. Again, the Mosasaurus was an incredible creature to behold, as large as several dragons combined, but it didn't scare me the way the Leviathan had. The best attraction for me by far was the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo because Teddy absolutely loved putting his hands on the baby dinos. Relaxing with half the Avengers, who were beginning to become family to me, was simply awesome.

Back at the house that evening Tony briefed us on the meeting and voiced his concerns about the new species of dinosaur the park had created - the Indominus Rex. I think all of us agreed, given the history of the first park that Bruce told us about, that it was not worth the danger of creating. Bruce, in particular, was worried about what could happen when people messed around with genetics like that. Plus, that dinosaur was ridiculously powerful.

Steve had practically forced me to set an alarm this time so he didn't have to wake me up. The exercises and training that day was tough but insightful, and I was quite glad I had approached Steve about it.

Despite being paired up with Tony for the Gyrosphere activity I had a great deal of fun. The Aviary was pretty sweet as well but for someone who used to be a star Quidditch player, the Cretaceous Cruise was so very boring regardless of the huge dinosaurs and Steve paddling faster than most could run. It didn't help that I was a bit afraid of falling in.

None of the others felt the same way though, and that evening we wound up having a pool party at our private pool. Sirius, predictably, was away attending to Teddy as he didn't want him to be within 50 feet of the pool; and Pepper was making dinner.

Shockingly, Bruce, Steve, and even Tony were all in the pool enjoying themselves, playing a game of water basketball. I guess even the feared warrior adults had to have some fun but never once in a million years did I think the stern warriors standing in the ruins of the world's greatest city could play like this. Poor Bruce, who had been practically isolation for years was having the time of his life; he seemed even more starved for friendship than I was, and for the first time in ages he had no fear of turning into the Hulk.

"Haha! Come on Harry, join us in the fun!" yelled Bruce scoring a point. It also happened to be the first point made against Steve as he was too busy frowning at me. I sat on the edge of the 10-foot deep pool reading a treatise on magical fire, written by none other than Albus Dumbledore in 1974. The water licked my feet as I annotated the paper where incorrect. Albus had left me all of his knowledge, but it would be years before I finished learning everything he knew. I was wearing a simple combination of shorts, shirt and my bands due to the heat and being unable to use a cooling charm.

"Irony is going to come and kill us if you don't come and save me," Tony added. I shook my head. There was _no way_ I was getting in a pool - ever. That was one thing that I have never gotten over. Tony winked at Bruce.

The game continued with Bruce excusing himself to go to the restroom. Suddenly, with a boldness I did not anticipate from Bruce I was pushed into the water.

I cried out going under and sucking water into my lungs. I vaguely heard Steve yell in the background but then my head went underwater again. Without magic, I had never felt so powerless.

In two strokes Steve reached me; grabbing me by the shirt I was hauled out and onto the edge of the pool. I gasped coughing up water rolling over. My shirt had hitched up where Steve had grabbed it and the HERO scar was mostly exposed. Steve had been giving Bruce a furious look who was horrified but quickly changed to shock at the marking on my back.

"What kind of madhouse did you live in?" Tony asked looking sick.

"Don't be stupid, Tony, th-th- that's not abuse, that's torture," Bruce said. I felt like a cornered animal.

"I don't trust someone without a dark side," Tony growled. "You're a great friend Harry, but if we're going to work together… I have to know."

"Tony," Steve said sharply.

"He's right," I said through gritted teeth. These… remarkable people, they had forced their way into my heart. Suddenly I couldn't bear hiding stuff from them any longer, from my family… I had had to do so for so long with Ron and Hermione, and it nearly destroyed me, not to mention our friendship. I would not make the same mistake twice.

Sirius had come running out at the disturbance. "What happened?" he demanded.

"We've simply come to a decision," I said cooly now terribly unsure if I had made the right call. "Eventually you guys are also going to share," I warned them.

"Fair enough," Steve said nodding. "Let's do this inside." Sirius cast a drying charm on me and I led them to my room; Sirius sighed confused but left to check briefly to check on Teddy, returning a moment later. Steve helped me set up the heavy pensieve.

"Before I show you what darkness scarred me like that," I said glaring at Bruce and Tony and jutting a thumb at them, " _you_ are going to learn never to push me in the water again!" I took my wand out of the sack and pressed it to my temple, dredging up the memories I wanted. Firstly when I was 5 and Aunt Marge held my head underwater in the bathtub for wasting water until I was barely alive and Aunt Petunia stopped her, and then I moved on to the days at the pool with the Dursleys and the consequences. And that reminded me of that fateful last day of preparation for the war when Albus took me to the coast; and really, I was doing even this out of love. I wanted, needed them to know these awful things about me and still be accepted, to have a stronger relationship with them. Lastly, I pulled the memory of the graveyard out. Just pulling it out nearly brought me to my knees but I did it and swirled the memories within the pensieve.

"That's everything," I rasped. "Enjoy." I flopped onto the bed pretending to annotate the treatise again. The three Avengers and Sirius each touched a finger to it and disappeared.

About half an hour later Sirius brought them out. Sirius had already known and seen most of it, but was still shaken as he sat on the bed next to me. Between the two of us, Hedwig was getting an awful lot of attention at the moment.

Bruce stumbled over to my bathroom and vomited in the toilet several times, then stumbled out his face a storm of guilt. Even having just taken a calming potion an hour before he seemed to be struggling. I knew I had been extremely immature putting in those Dursley memories especially for someone whose ego is nearly as non-existent as Remus' was, but I just couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

Tony looked green and just staggered straight out of the room. Steve took it the best but was still more shaken than I had ever seen him. He looked at me for a moment then followed after Tony.

Sirius and I sat in silence, and eventually, I was overcome by weariness and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Steve POV:_

Steve was sad.

He didn't feel the whirlwind of emotions that the others did; sure, he was angry, but mostly he felt sad. That while he slept in the ice, these terrible things occurred.

The truth was, he needed Harry, at the very least, as much as Harry needed him. The Supersoldier Serum had amplified more than his physical abilities; the traits that defined him were also exaggerated; the most important being his love and loyalty to his friends. And God help him, because in 10 days he was about as attached to Harry as he had been to Bucky, though the relationship was slightly different; Harry was more of a much younger brother. Interestingly enough, everyone else on the team was as accepting of Harry now as he was. And now, Tony was reaching a pivotal moment in who he was.

Steve followed Tony slowly, giving him time to process everything. He eventually approached him a short distance outside the house, where he was punching trees with an Iron Man arm.

There was a rumble as yet another small jungle tree succumbed after several punches from Tony's arm. Noticing Steve he sank down against a tree sweating.

Steve sat beside him waiting. After a minute Tony spoke.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much of a dick would you say I am?"

Steve ignored the vulgar word. "None, as you haven't had a single ill intent this trip."

"It's all the same thing!" Tony said standing up and waving his arms wildly about. "This… thing we have as a team. It's great. Brilliant, maybe even the best thing to happen to me besides being bitchslapped awake by terrorists. I've never had this before." Tony stopped and looked Steve dead in the eyes. "I'm trying. These two days with you guys… best days of my life. Hands down. But I always end up being a jerk."

"You just need some practice," Steve told him. Tony snorted.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have some kind of chemistry with the kid. And Potter… he's the one that binds us all together." Tony sighed. "For the first time in my life, there's a kid I genuinely care about. And more than that, something like a family." Tony waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the house. "I can't be the one to break the team apart."

"You won't be Stark," Steve vowed. "I will never let the team break apart. I promise." Tony seemed to relax a bit.

"I'll hold you to that if it ever does," Tony warned. "But for- no, this is very much off the record - I'm sorry about everything I said at the Helicarrier. You're a good guy - just unbearably simple."

"Same, and thank you," Steve returned wryly. "I do have some appreciation for technology. I miss that bike Howard made for me, it was a beauty," Steve recalled fondly.

"I can make a better one," Tony said. _That was clearly an olive branch from him_ , Steve mused.

"I'm sure you could," Steve admitted. They walked back toward the house, their voices drifting off into the peaceful night sky. Or peaceful on their side of the island.

* * *

For an evil genius, there was simply no better way of communicating than Facetime.

"Is your research complete?" a figure hidden in shadow asked with a slightly raspy voice.

"Everything is set," a scientist smoothly replied. "Should we begin…?"

"Do it now," the figure snapped. "This computer will destroy itself in fifteen seconds. If that is all…"

"How would it-"

" _Is that all?_ "

"Yes, Clairvoyant," the scientist hastily replied, ending the transmission. As soon as he closed it the computer sparked and melted wiring oozed out of the fan openings. The scientist walked into a command center with monitors and control stations everywhere.

"Begin the test," he called out and one of the workers pressed a button at his computer hub.

On another part of the island, the eyes of an albino dinosaur snapped open.

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: I will be posting new polls with every chapter and I strongly request you go and vote! The last poll was a tie, but since my vote goes with 1st person we're keeping it lol - at least for a couple more chapters.**

 **Wow… it is so difficult to write character dialogue and make sure every single word is exactly the way they would actually say it, or even if it would be in their nature to say it at all! How do you guys think I am doing? Any tips? I think if I watch another character study of Steve Rogers my head is gonna explode.**

 **Amount of time covered: May 9th(flight) to May 12th. The Battle of New York occurred on May 4th.**

 **For those of you who think it is out of character for Bruce to push Harry into the water, the explanation is Bruce is pretty much drunk on his new-found freedom to just** _ **live**_ **. Thus, he is acting a little off.**

 **That part at the beach where Steve slings an arm around Harry's shoulders is a mirror of that scene in the alley in CA: The First Avenger where Bucky slings his arm over Steve after saving him. Just a touching moment showing how both are healing in finding new friends, new family. This chapter has more character development than any other yet and I truly hope you guys appreciate it. If you don't, well, this is the absolute best I am capable of when it comes to making characters feel human, so I'm sorry if I failed you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading, the next chapter is titled:** Chapter 8(JW Part II): Several Scaly Bois


	9. Chapter 8(JW Part II) Several Scaly Bois

**Review Replies to Chapter 7:**

 **Replying to stars90: Thanks, I put a ton of effort into seeing things from the shoes of each Avenger. It's all worth it though seeing that paying off! The Jurassic World arc is what the movies had no time to show us- we left off in the first Avengers movie with characters that came together more out of necessity than anything else, and suddenly in Age of Ultron everyone is as tight as the Gryffindor Trio. I'm trying to cover that- and the addition of Harry obviously means that the Avengers will be closer than before. As for the transition scene, in hindsight, I have no idea how I missed that issue! Later I will go back and make it more clear, thank you for pointing that out to me! I guess seeing the entire plot envisioned within my mind I forget to write it all out sometimes.**

 **Replying to Dylan-A-Friend: Glad you like it!**

 **Replying to ArmyWife22079: Finally, someone who feels the same way I do about that! I completely agree- while it will always be pretty dry and such do you think I should go back and see if any editing can be done to make the flow easier? As for the pairing… that's actually brilliant, and considering his age he probably would out with several different people. I have something planned, but as the pairing isn't terribly impactful to the story no matter what as HPPL is a story about Harry's background journey before he is and what makes him into an Avenger(like Thor, Iron Man and The First Avenger), and about his new family and taking the war to Voldemort even as a teen.**

 **Replying to dfcole: Adding Jurassic World in is a risk I believe worth taking; more people have watched it than the Avengers actually, and it gives me some excellent fodder to pit against the team, but above all is pretty important to my plot. Harry will never be god powerful; he will get stronger like all the heroes throughout the timeline but a story is ruined if the character is OP. Harry is in unimaginable pain from everything he has experienced and he needs the other Avengers to fill a gaping void in his heart. I'll do my best to keep satisfying you, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Replying to bebepantheon: I'm looking forward to publishing them!**

 **Thanks as always for reviewing guys, so without further adieu I present to you:**

* * *

Chapter 8(JW Part II): Several Scaly Bois

I was in the throes of another nightmare when Steve woke me.

As before not realizing who he was, I lashed out and Steve pinned my hands above my head. Instinctively using a comeback move I learned from Steve the day before I kicked out with both feet. Of course, in my groggy state Steve easily pinned them down as well.

"Maybe I should set your alarm for you," Steve noted, and I instantly relaxed recognizing him. Steve let go of me and I gave a huge yawn more reminiscent of my Black Jaguar self and threw some clothes on blushing.

Steve spent nearly the whole time of my exercises and warm-ups stretching. I asked if he would like Sirius and me to look into it later and he gladly accepted, though he thought the scientists Bruce and Tony might have some input as well. Steve taught me how to break some common holds, which was a lot more fun than I expected. Steve, of course, kept his grips as weak as possible, since there was no one on the planet they knew of who could break his holds.

"Mr. Miyagi," Tony's voice came as we walked in, "how is the training of your apprentice coming?" Steve and I exchanged bemused glances, and I just made a beeline for the shower.

When I came back to have breakfast there was a woman in a spotlessly white dress with a clipboard waiting on the couch. She had short cut Weasley- level red hair and a perky face.

"You must be Hot Shot," she greeted crisply. I gave Tony a look that promised retribution.

"I am," I said shortly shaking her hand; she introduced herself as Claire Dearing. "Is there a problem?"

"Th-that's what we're about to find out," Bruce said quickly looking away when I glanced at him.

"Yes…" she said looking at us with faint lines of worry streaking across her face. "You must understand that this is confidential information."

"Understood," Steve responded.

"The Indominus Rexes-"

"Let me take a guess: they escaped," Tony said annoyed.

"Goodness, no," Ms. Dearing said looking vaguely horrified at the thought. "One of them fractured a state of the art blast proof window trying to escape, and with three weeks to the public opening, we need a check for vulnerabilities within the enclosure."

"Makes sense," I said relieved. Tony had told us about the avid description the scientist Henry Wu had given of the genetic hybrid; a hide tough enough to be completely bulletproof, infrared vision, both over 50 feet long with claws sharper than a sword and a bite force like being smashed between 2 trucks… _Merlin, what were they thinking, creating such a thing?_ I wondered for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe the Big Man needs to test the glass for you," Tony said smirking. Bruce pointedly took out a calming potion from his pocket and downed it.

"Nuh uh," Bruce responded and I looked at him to share a grin but he refused to make eye contact again. Clearly, Bruce and I needed to have a moment alone later.

"Before that, we have to make a quick stop to pick up a Mr. Grady," she told us. I could tell just by her voice that there was history there, but I couldn't care less. We all piled into the Mercedes-Benz and drove off to the raptor paddock.

We pulled up and walked out of the car to a man in military regalia arguing with another man dressed like an adventurer.

"So, Indiana Jones over there is our man?" Tony asked. Ms. Dearing ignored him and marched on over while we dawdled behind. Bruce swatted at Tony.

"That's enough outa you Elon Musk," he said.

"But hey, we have the Wicked Witch of the West right here so-"

"Enough pop culture lingo!" I barked not even understanding the tiniest bit of what the were saying.

"I got that one!" Steve said triumphantly, and we all stared at him. "I just - I got that reference. Wizard of Oz?"

"There's hope for him yet," Tony said in a stage whisper to Bruce who sniggered; then we were all a bit distracted.

"Aaaauuh!" there was a scream as someone fell into the raptor pit trying to hook a runaway pig with a noose.

"No!" Steve and I yelled in unison running over. Tony had pulled some sort of electric pistol out of his pocket and was holding Bruce back. Both looked frustrated that there was nothing they could do.

"Open the gate!" Steve barked. The gateman's jaw dropped at the sight of two Avengers. Steve's voice resonated with such righteous authority that the man, as though under the Imperius, immediately opened the gate for us without question.

Steve and I ran in, my sword appearing in my hands as the man scuttled backward on the ground. A raptor reached out with a claw to impale him.

" _Ping!_ "

My sword deflected the blow from the man, the raptor claw stuck along the edge of Implacas. It jumped back startled by the metallic noise and that a puny human got in its way.

"Hold your fire, do not fire!" someone yelled behind us as men with tranq guns lined up on the overhang.

Another raptor had leaped at the man and Cap bent his knee up to his body and front-kicked it a third of the way across the paddock. It immediately got up as Steve hadn't tried to hurt it and the other raptors prepared to attack when-

"Blue, stand down. Stand down," the adventurer man said jumping between me and the dino in front me. That must be Mr. Grady then. The velociraptor, Blue, snapped at him but didn't attack. You could have cut through the tension in the air with a knife.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say?" The dino Steve had kicked away earlier was trying to circle around.

"Delta, I see you. Back up." Delta snarled but oddly enough didn't attack either. I was amazed; why were these dinos listening to him?

The three of us took slow, careful steps back. Mr. Grady kept his hands out in front as Steve and I made it past the gate; it was just Mr. Grady out there. Something felt slightly off in Mr. Grady's presence but I couldn't tell what.

"Okay, good. Charlie? Stay right there." And they did. I could see now why they wanted Mr. Grady to help take a look around that paddock; he had an unearthly control over the velociraptors.

"Close the gate," Mr. Grady asked.

"Are you crazy?" the gatekeeper asked. He was an African American with a tannish reddish shirt.

"Just trust me." It was clear he did not, so I took the reckless teenage initiative of pressing the button before the gatekeeper could protest.

The gate began to close down and at the last second Mr. Grady turned and rolled underneath. The raptors _still_ didn't attack though, and just left disinterested. There was something more to this Mr. Grady, that was for certain.

"Man, that was an adrenaline rush," Bruce said checking us over. "You guys alright?" we nodded. The dude that nearly got eaten was still practically petrified with fear. Steve helped Mr. Grady up, who gave him a calculating and astonished look over before extending his hand.

"Owen Grady."

"Steve Rogers," Steve responded shaking his hand.

"Just Hot Shot," I said shaking Mr. Grady's hand. Tony and Bruce also introduced themselves while Ms. Dearing was busy shooing the military dude away. The gatekeeper was helping the man who fell in probably to some doctor.

"Why- how are you here," Mr. Grady asked clearly still trying to wrap his head around the fact that several living legends had busted into his world.

"They were taking some time off from saving the world Mr. Grady, but we came to collect you to come take a look at something," Ms. Dearing said primly coming over.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" he asked, then as a clear dig at her, "Please, call me Owen guys," he told us.

"Owen, we need you-" Ms. Dearing started.

"No no no, you can still call me by the professional name as you wished," Owen responded. Ms. Dearing made to snipe back when I intervened. These two would be bickering all day if I didn't do something.

"Owen, this really is rather important," I inserted quickly, looking at Ms. Dearing. "Can you inform him on the way there?" That seemed to get things going and we walked to the car.

"Not bad, not bad," Tony murmured next to me. "Four out of five - could have a better delivery-" then we reached the car before he could continue.

By the time we reached the paddock for the Indominus Rexes Owen had been suitably informed about them. I was slightly disturbed that Ms. Dearing herself didn't even know the full makeup of the dinosaur.

We climbed out of the car and trodded over and up the steps to the observation deck, Ms. Dearing still talking. The construction crew, who had been working on making the walls higher seemed to be on break.

. It was a rectangular area in part of the side of a wall, with a navy blue floor and steel frame. A fat supervisor person with a large set of camera monitor screens and a small neat black desk was stationed in the left corner, munching on a sandwich; his nametag read _Nick_. We spread out looking into the enclosure.

"Where is it?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"Can we drop a steer, please," Ms. Dearing snapped at the supervisor, who pressed a button.

"How long have the animals been in here?" Owen asked. Tony was inspecting the welding of the steel beams with grudging approval.

"All their lives."

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk them," Ms. Dearing retorted.

 _Hogwarts-Basilisk Deja Vu,_ I thought with a shiver. "That would make them more volatile," I warned.

A fresh steer carcass was lowered into the pit by a crane with the whining sound of a winch.

"You're saying it did this?" Steve asked in front of the large splinter marks on part of the see-through barrier. We all crowded over and Ms. Dearing gave a curt nod, then leaned over and tapped the glass.

"Where is it?" Ms. Dearing quietly said frustrated.

"I don't like this," I said nervously.

"It was just here. We were just here," Ms. Dearing said started to sound a bit worried. She strode to a panel and tapped something on it. The monitors on the wall beside the supervisor one by one were written over in red text, reading NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED.

"Shit," I said.

"Oh, shit," Owen said looking out the window on the other end.

"Double shit," Tony muttered; from his vantage point, he could see the screens and whatever had disturbed Owen on the other side. Steve must have been getting vertigo snapping his head between us trying to decide who to yell LANGUAGE at.

"That doesn't make any sense," Nick said stuffing more food in his mouth. "These doors haven't been opened in weeks." I ran over to see what Owen was staring at and swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Were those claw marks always there?" he asked Ms. Dearing as the others came over to see. There were two sets, the markings trailing almost up to the top of the wall.

"You think they…?" then the realization hit her and her breaths became shaky.

"Oh, god!" she breathed then was spurred into action. "They have an implant in their backs! I can track them from the control room!" she said running out.

"We need a look on the inside- Harry, Owen, Nick, Bruce get in there and investigate. Tony see what you can get from the security footage, I'll secure the outside," Steve ordered as all but Tony headed for the door.

"Why Bruce and I?" I asked.

"You've got your panther-"

"Black Jag-" then stopped at the look on Steve's face. My cheeks went red. "Sorry."

"-your _Black Jaguar_ side to give a sniff, and Bruce is one of the best biologists on the planet," Steve finished.

"Then shouldn't I be-"

"The trail will be obvious, get going now!" Steve ordered with some impatience at my talk-back. My group was directed by Nick to a small side door.

Already some worker had been alerted and was in there looking up at the claw marks and scratching his head under his white hard hat. Bruce seemed back to his usual levels of nervousness when he was always worrying about the Hulk. We moved over there quickly.

"What kind of claws did they put on these things?" I asked queasily. The claw had dug slight grooves in the concrete but didn't seem to have any specific pattern.

"That wall's forty feet high. You really think they could have climbed out?" Nick questioned.

"What do you think?" I asked Bruce.

"Maybe," he replied. "They pulled out all the stops making them, they're like-like super soldier dinosaurs."

"Umm, don't be alarmed, Nick and Owen, ok?" I morphed into a Black Jaguar.

"That is one sweet ability," Owen muttered shaking his head in near disbelief; the other three watched as I took a few steps away from the wall. If a Jaguar could frown I would have been. This didn't feel right... I took a deep sniff of the air as the supervisor's radio crackled, then immediately turned back into a human eyes wide, gripping Bruce's arm.

"IT'S HERE! GO!" I yelled as a frantic, garbled voice was cut off by total static on the radio. I shouldn't have yelled but panic overcame my rationale, and anyways the thing had to know where we were. Owen and the worker started running, while Nick took a look at the rustling trees and turned back to a control thingy beside the main doors.

"Climb on!" I transformed into my Black Jaguar form and Bruce climbed awkwardly onto my back. I began running but before I could even catch up to the others they appeared, standing directly in the way.

They were _huge_. Bigger than any dragon, pure white with red eyes so malicious they reminded me of Voldemort. They had to be standing 20 or 25 feet high, as tall as a giant, and their claws were nearly the length of my saber. They even had a couple spines, but I was wondering just how it had _appeared_ out of thin air. Thinking it could turn invisible was ridiculous, but I had seen stranger. But this dinosaur was more of a war machine than an attraction.

In that second I considered my options. The only magic item I had that I knew didn't draw on my power was the sword(though I could if I wanted to) and the gun. I could try to use my broom, but I had no idea if it drew on my magic to expand to full size or on the power engraved in the runes. If it didn't, well, I would be out of time.

The supervisor opened the main doors slowly slipping through. Owen and the worker ran away but the worker was snagged. The Indominus that got him chewed with a horrible crunching sound and tore off one of his legs.

I gave a roar of anger and turned back depositing Bruce outside the gates.

"Find Steve!" I told him and saw with a sinking expression that Owen wasn't going to make it. I ran over as a jaguar in between them and turned back summoning my sword in my left hand and pulling out the suppressed magical Desert Eagle in my right. My heart was in my throat now; without magic, I wasn't sure how I could survive let alone delay them but I had to try. I fired off several shots which had the power of a heavy sniper, but though deep grooves were cut in the scales it had the effect of a small welt. The lead Indominus was about upon me-

And a blur ran past me straight for it.

Steve was in so fast the lead Indominus didn't even notice him. He jumped into the air twirling and landing a kick so strong behind the dino's knee I could practically feel it in the air.

The dinosaur dropped to one knee roaring in anger as the second paused to help its sibling up, but Steve hadn't even hurt it. I turned back to a Jaguar and the two of us ran for the rapidly closing door. We just barely slipped through and I turned back sighing in relief.

But as the door closed 4 four-clawed hands wrapped around the edge keeping it from shutting. The door began to shudder and the heads of the dinosaurs sent cracks through the adjoining concrete, pieces flying off.

"Get the hell out of here!" Bruce shouted at Nick and Owen who ran for the observation deck. Tony decided to join us holding his four-pronged electric gun-thingy. Steve ripped the door off of a truck as a shield and the bumper as an extra weapon. We all took a stance about 40 feet in front of the gates, hearts pounding; I opted for a two-handed grip on Implacas, handing Bruce the gun.

"Hedwig!" I called desperately and she appeared circling above me crying out in defiance of the creatures. Tongues of flame were flickering from between her feathers.

"Don't fire- unless I say," Cap told us calmly.

The Imdominus Rexes busted through roaring in anger. The lead one, which I could now see was slightly larger than the other, took one step forward and shuddered. It cocked its head at us, then roared at the slightly smaller one. Unbelievably, they turned and stormed off into the jungle.

We stood there for a few moments, then Bruce spoke up.

"Of all the things I've observed from the I-Rexes, this-this is the most disturbing thing."

"Hold that thought," Steve said. "Stark, you called Claire about this? We need reinforcements-"

"Cell service is down," Tony said. "Satellite phone is jammed. This isn't an accident."

"Oh, god, no no no, this isn't good," I muttered. I pulled out my Contactor. "Sirius? Sirius!" I yelled into it, then my brain caught up to my fear. "He doesn't have it on him," I whispered out loud, feeling and looking sick.

"Your god-family will be safe today," Tony said with a steely edge to his voice.

"We're wasting time guys, can we please just get a plan?" Bruce interjected. We all looked to Steve for instructions. Owen and Nick were running up from around the paddock now that the dinos were gone.

"We need a ride first." We had a quick exchange of words between us and Owen and Nick and decided to take Nick's pickup truck to the command center.

"Here's the plan," Steve yelled over the noise; the four of us were huddled in the back of the pickup as it rattled and bounced along the rocky road at top speed. Owen and Nick were up front inside. "Harry, Bruce, you stay at the command center and get a look at the situation. _Do not_ leave. Tony and I need to grab our weapons back at the house. Tony, is there any way-"

"I know, I know, chief, the only way to get outside contact is the coms back at the house," Tony replied, wilting slightly under the three glares he received. "What?"

"We were supposed to keep them on at all times," Steve replied. Bruce did a mimic of Tony's voice.

"Don't worry peeps, I'll have then back to you in an hour and better than ever!"

I snorted. "And how many days has it been? Three?"

"In his defense, I don't think anyone expected this," Steve cut in.

"Alright, so what about the Hulk?" I asked after a moment's silence. "The potion wears off in two or three hours. We might need-"

Bruce shuddered. "No way I'm letting the Big Guy loose on an island full of people."

"Only as an absolute last resort," Steve told us. I had Bruce give Tony the gun because he might need it getting back to the house especially if this is a terrorist attack, and we rode in terse silence the rest of the way.

Everyone jumped out as the truck rolled to a stop. "Good luck, Steve," I told him, then raced off for the control room with Bruce and Owen.

The elevator doors dinged open and we rushed in. Owen looked really, really mad.

"I need to see a badge," a dark bald security guard asked. We kept walking. "Sirs, sirs, I need to see a badge." The guard grabbed my arm and I yanked it away from him giving him a venomous look.

"Leave the Avenger alone, Jacob," Ms. Dearing said. The security guard stepped back immediately. As Ms. Dearing had likely seen everything that had happened over the security cameras, Bruce and I decided that for now, we would be content to watch and give advice.

Owen, however, was not.

"What the hell happened out there? There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!"

"It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction," Claire sighed.

"The dinosaur appeared out of thin air, I think it can turn invisible," I offered as Owen furiously exclaimed, "Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"Oh yeah," Bruce said throwing his hands up in the air and putting them on his hips, "a dino-wizard, of course."

"Hold on. We are talking about an animal here, not a magical sentient being!"

"A highly intelligent animal," Owen responded.

"I never said it was-" I started heatedly.

"Depending on what they put in a blender to come up with that monster, it's not implausible that it can change color," Bruce supplied.

"And why is cell service down?" I asked.

"Probably the same technical issue," Ms. Dearing defended.

"400 meters to the beacon," a woman called off. I turned my attention to the board, showing multiple camera views and maps of the Rexes' locations and the team they were sending after it.

"You're going after her with non-lethals," came the horrified voice of Owen. I couldn't really tell the difference myself but I was sure Owen could.

"You cannot do that, they will die!" Bruce pleaded.

"We have 26 million invested in that asset," a bearded, middle eastern man who must be the park owner answered. "We can't just kill it." Well, if they were being so pig-headed about everything then telling them we suspected terrorist involvement would only make things worse. Those men are going to be slaughtered without help.

"300 meters to the beacon."

"You need to call this mission off right now," Owen said fiercely, but I had seen enough stupidity within the ministry to recognize that they wouldn't do it. Steve may have told me to stay here, but I cannot watch anyone else die, again! I took a moment to use Occlumency memorizing the map and location.

"I'm going to help them," I nearly snarled making for the door.

"Harry, no!" Bruce said. "Steve told us to stay!" _Well, Steve wasn't gonna be happy you yelled my name to the world either,_ I thought, though I didn't really care; I was kinda tired of hiding behind monikers.

"I am going to go, they need us!"

"Your powers-"

"I'll find a way! You don't need to come!" I ran into the stairwell.

"Dammit Harry, I'm not leaving you again you fool!" Bruce followed after me, and I didn't stop him. Bruce could hardly be killed anyway because of his alter-ego.

I got outside and behind the building, Bruce puffing behind me. I prayed that this would work and took out my Khopesh broom willing it to expand to full size. And thank God it did without using my magic, floating slightly below waist height next to us. I clambered on and offered a hand to Bruce who reluctantly climbed on.

"Why am I doing this!" Bruce yelled as we shot upwards. His hands were clenching my sides so hard it was painful. I loved the feel of the wind upon my face but for Bruce's sake, the charms protected us as if we were indoors.

Our heading was north-north-west, and within a few minutes, we neared the location.

"We're getting close," I warned Bruce.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"The my magical mind gives me a perfect eidetic memory," I replied bitterly. "It's a terrible curse, and why certain events will always haunt me." Bruce looked like someone had punched him in the gut, and made to speak but I cut him off. "Over there," I pointed, Black Jaguar nose in full use.

Bruce practically tumbled off the broom at the landing maybe a hundred or two feet from the stench. I helped him up and, after shrinking the broom again, sped through the forest as a panther with Bruce running behind me.

Utter carnage greeted me. Several large vans were smashed, one upside down against a tree; body-parts and broken, contorted corpses littered the area. The ground was polka-dotted with splotches of blood, discarded weapons still smoking. I ran in a quick circle of the area and returned to Bruce who was checking for a pulse amongst the more intact bodies. Turning back to human I angrily stabbed my sword into a tree, then noticed that the body crumpled below me still had an intact camera blinking. I unbuckled it and looked into the lens.

"I sure hope you guys get how serious this is now," I snarled into the camera. "You people- you have all this blood on your hands! You are going to help us kill this thing or I will make sure Tony keeps you from ever running so much as a tea-shop! You understand? Good, we'll keep in touch. Oh BTW, the I-Rexes are…" I turned my nose into a Jaguar one and sniffed- "heading southeast at a good pace." I turned off the camera but wasn't able to get it off the corpse. Probably not a good idea to threaten them, but I don't really do good ideas.

I leaned against the tree closing my eyes and forcing away the memories of the war resurfaced by the carnage. I heard Bruce shuffling uncomfortably behind me.

"What's up Bruce?" I asked without turning around.

"Maybe this isn't the best time-"

"You're right, it's not," I replied moodily.

"-For, for what it's worth Harry I'm really sorry. I'm a terrible teammate, and I should never have pushed you in that pool in the first place." The apology sounded heartfelt and sincere, and I found it impossible to hold on to my anger at him.

"You were drunk on your own freedom, Bruce," I admitted sighing and turning to face him. "And anyway, getting those secrets out, having supportive people… it's definitely better for me. I forgive you, and I'm sorry for being a bit of a vindictive jerk with the memories." Bruce smiled wanly. "My childhood wasn't remotely as bad as yours, but it wasn't a picnic either." I nodded; he didn't have to say anything more.

We shared a great hug for a few seconds and then we both remembered why we were standing in the middle of a jungle-slaughterhouse. I turned my nose back to a panther to smell and get a bearing what our next move is, then my face went slack and I turned it back.

"There is a horde of extremely bloodthirsty dinosaurs approaching from the north," I relayed blankly. "I think we have like a minute until they reach us."

* * *

 **A/N: The next 2 parts of the 4 part Jurassic World section will be going in a completely different direction than the movie. I also am still in need of a beta, while I believe my grammar is ok I need the extra input.**

 **Time covered: a couple of hours on May 13th, 2012.**

 **The Indominus Rex cage, since it is holding two fully grown ones is slightly larger and also the Indoms are tougher and more dangerous than the movie because they have a much more sinister origin now. I'm frankly surprised no one has noticed I put the Clairvoyant in, am I the only one who enjoyed that villain from Agents of SHIELD?**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 9(JW Part III): The Haunted Lab


	10. Chapter 9(JW Part III): The Haunted Lab

**Review Replies to Chapter 8:**

 **Replying to ArmyWife22079: Like I'd ever try to be so uncreative and lazy! No, there is not a dragon, but rather something that is rather more interesting. It should also in a related matter be noted that this fanfiction, unlike almost every Avengers fanfiction, does not derive everything from the comics. In fact, I do not at all plan on plundering the comics to set up villains and complicated plots that aren't actually created by me. I want to create this story myself, one that is for once not under the shadow of the comics. As for your PM, thank you for that, and of course my reply is PM.**

 **Replying to Reincarnated Koala: Interesting idea… but we all know that the number 3, and even more so the number 7 are magically powerful numbers. Celebrating a day with holy hand grenades will be taken into account.**

 **Replying to deathwearsblack: But it got you to review, now I know people actually want to keep reading lol. But yes guilty as charged, sorry about the long wait!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9(JW Part III): The Haunted Lab

"There is a horde of extremely bloodthirsty dinosaurs approaching from the north," I relayed blankly, feeling nonplussed. "I think we have like a minute until they reach us."

"Fudge," Bruce muttered. I amused myself for a moment imagining the dead minister jumping out from behind a bush twirling his bowler cap.

"Steve's not here," I reminded him snarkily.

"Sorry, fuck," he corrected himself. "Why aren't we in the air already?"

"Because we need that camera to tell everyone what's going on Bruce, but the straps are stuck," I said forcing the vomit back down my throat from digging my hands into the wounds. I couldn't really try that hard anyways when I was so repulsed. The poor dude had the strap lodged _inside_ his freaking shoulder, and my hands had a nice coating of blood. I pulled a towel out of my satchel to clean it off later. "Help me!"

Bruce, who was a doctor had no such qualms. He calmly stuck his _hand_ inside the shoulder with a squishy noise I never wanted to hear again and groped for the strap. The ground was rumbling very slightly from the approaching threat.

"We're out of time," I said taking a sniff again. "Hedwig!"

The magnificent bird appeared alighting on my shoulder. Her nostrils flared as she too sensed the approaching danger.

"Can you give me a fire wall bud?" I said sweetly to my little girl and she took flight, arcing around and lighting on fire. Flame streamed from her mouth moving with a mind of its own as she circled. Soon Bruce and I were completely encased within a 15-foot high wall of fire, and not a moment too soon. I couldn't really see beyond the phoenix flame, but the noise suggested a veritable army of dinosaurs.

"Almost…" there were several horrifying slushy sounds and a bone poked out of the corpse's shoulder as Bruce held the camera aloft triumphant. "Aha!"

I threw my towel at him. "I am not having you hold on to me with those kinds of hands," I told him smartly, pulling the broom back out. We shot up like a rocket and hovered above the flame circle and trees. Then I had such a horrible realization that we jerked to a stop in mid-air, Bruce slapping into me with a grunt. All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart.

 _Thump-thump._

This was an attack on the island with an army of dinosaurs, an island that Sirius and Teddy were on.

 _Thump thump._

They needed help, but I couldn't be there.

 _Thump, Thump._

After everything I had been through to protect them, I was powerless to do anything.

 _Thump… thump._

Oh, god, please not them anything but them-

"Harry!"

I jolted back to reality suddenly aware that I was hunching over on my broom trembling as Bruce shook my shoulders.

"Sorry, Bruce," I responded hoarsely. "Sirius and Teddy are in danger, again god-dammit." If only I had listened to Steve and Bruce, followed orders, then I could be there for them! What a fool I am, and if they… no, I refuse to think about that, but if they do it will be my fault. I looked at Hedwig who was still circling us. "Protect Sirius and Teddy. Do not leave them under any circumstances!" She crowed understandingly and disappeared in a flash of flame. Bruce squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and I was so focused on the danger my family was in I didn't even flinch. I would know if Teddy…. Because of the blood link, he was actually my son. The ritual gave me the ability to weakly sense him if I try, though with him as a baby the link was only strong enough to let me know if it disappeared. Damn you Remey, why did you do this to me? I love him so much! Why did your last wishes be to make him my son, why?!

But I knew, of course. Few people could be as great a person as Remus but he hated himself. He never thought he could be an acceptable dad being a werewolf, and that took a lot of convincing to make him see otherwise in the first place. He knew of how much I loved Teddy from the moment he was born and knew in the case of his and Dora's death I would never, ever let what happened to him happen to me.

And beyond all that, as a werewolf he could smell my intense loneliness, how much I craved love and to love others, and thus knew I was the best choice for Teddy. Along with Sirius, of course.

"Harry, look over there!" Bruce said pointing what I knew to be north, and I cursed zooming in with my sniper vision to take stock. On the north side of the island not too far from here was a lab that shouldn't exist and a large cloud of steam. We flew over for a closer look.

The lab complex was pretty low to the ground, leading me to believe most of it was underground. This was reinforced by the fact that there was a massive chute sticking out of the ground on one side, like a square cut diagonally in half. The bay doors on it, at least 30 feet tall, showed a ramp going down underground with still a few last dinosaurs, most of which were between the size of a velociraptor and a T-rex. The entire complex was a dull green, and off to the side was a road with several parked jeeps and vans. The cloud of steam was from a large vent located some 100 feet away.

"Ceratosaurus'," Bruce murmured. "The innovation lab said they were a new attraction coming in a few weeks." We watched the last of them disappeared amongst the trees in the direction of the actual park. Bruce and I had no idea if they were the only kind of dino unleashed either. We needed to know more.

"We need to take a look," Bruce urged, voicing my thoughts.

"I know," I sighed, "if there's any chance of stopping this attack…." taking a last longing and fearful look in the direction of the resort we floated down to the entrance, which was a 2 piece sliding door of steel with a keypad on the left.

"I, uh, might need a weapon," Bruce stated.

"Right-o," I answered pulling out a goblin-made dagger in exchange of the broom. "Sorry, I don't really keep weapons on me," I answered apologetically. "That's Sirius' job, I usually just, you know, conjure them." Bruce took the dagger but kept it in his hand.

"So… you know how to open the door?" I asked Bruce.

"Give it the magic word," Bruce replied dryly. I laughed knowing that that was exactly what I would do if my magic was available and summoned Implacas out of thin air.

"Any particular shape in mind?"

"The green's already covered, not really." Even with the terrible ache in my chest for Sirius and Teddy - Steve and Tony could take care of themselves - I managed another weak laugh.

I charged up the power of the sword then plunged it into the door which began melting at the contact. I slowly drew a circle large enough to step through. When I finished I tried to push the slab out.

"A little help?" I grunted, and our combined effort was able to open the way. The circular slab fell inside with an echoing _clang_.

"Oops," I said feeling rather foolish.

Bruce pursed his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his thoroughly ruffled brown suit. "Uh… can I get another calming potion, cause it will _probably_ wear off soon."

In response, I checked a magical watch on my left wrist. It was charmed by the Grinch, AKA Grindelwald himself to show, along with current time, any amount of time for something I needed to know- within reason of course. The current time was 5:26 in the afternoon, and the time until Bruce needed another calming potion was 1 hour, 34 minutes and 48 seconds.

"You'll be fine, you have like an hour and a half and besides, we might need the Hulk later so-"

"No Hulk. At all!" Bruce interrupted angrily. I geared myself up to argue the point but was reminded that time was of the essence.

"Fine, whatever, we have to go now." I stepped inside the dark entrance, leaving Bruce a little wrong-footed at my not arguing.. The facility didn't seem to have any power at all - which was odd. You would think such a top of the line lab would at least have several back-up generators.

"On the bright side, no security surveillance," I muttered aloud. The dark walls showed no decay, and tons of cords and pipes snaked along them and the ceiling. The place looked to still have been in use until at least yesterday.

"I hope you brought a flashlight," Bruce noted.

"I think this'll do." I held the sword in my right hand above my head and willed it to shine. The thin, wispy and indestructible saber blade brightened and shone like a silvery glow-stick, but I made sure to keep it from blinding ourselves.

We made our way down the corridor, then came to a circular intersection. In front of us was a wooden and glass check-in desk, a burly man slumped over in front of his computer. We walked over carefully and I guarded Bruce and held the sword over him while he checked out the dude.

"He's dead, Harry, and not long at all."

"What killed him?" I asked still watching all of the passageways, most of which headed downwards.

"I-I don't know, the only abnormality is his right eye, but he still feels a little warm." I took a glance and saw that the right eye of the body was almost completely turned right so the iris was almost out of sight, and the white of the eye was dull with dark red veiny lines streaking across it as if shattered. Otherwise, however, the body was completely intact. In fact, after the killing curse this was the least graphic corpse I had seen. Though maybe not - it was always horrifying to see the terrified expressions, glassy eyes and frozen, ragdoll bodies. Yeah, I'll go with least corps-y looking corpse. Still made my stomach turn a little bit - dead bodies always do that to me no matter how many times I see them.

"Come on, Bruce, we can't help him." Bruce sighed with a haunted look on his face then shook himself and looked around the room.

"We aren't going to just wander aimlessly around this maze," he said glaring at me.

"Yes, we are," I replied striding down the stairs of a random passage.

"We'll get lost and die down here!" Bruce said hurrying after me.

"Actually, no, we won't. Magical memory, remember?" I responded tapping my head.

"Riiiight," Bruce said, drawing the i way out as we continued on. The place was big, not quite Hogwarts big but close. I don't know how long we wandered around down there, but within minutes our nerves were completely shot. We passed by a cafeteria, several storage rooms full of strange vials that would have made Severus envious, and even a gaming lounge. Seriously, what did they do down here?

It had been a while since I had gone adventuring underground in dark, dangerous spaces. The Battle of Azkaban didn't count with the all-out battle of course. I preferred to fight in the open.

And so it was that, as we crept down yet another hall that we heard a frantic muttering voice around the corner. I nearly cursed, as since Sirius had in turn taken my wand and as, unlike Moody, I needed a wand to enact the different visual capacities of my glasses, there was no seeing what was going on ahead. I stopped and held up my left hand to signal him to follow suit - just as Bill did with me in that horrifying labyrinth. Bruce bumped into me and dropped the dagger.

 _Clink!_

I glared at Bruce snarling telepathically " _Shit Bruce!_ " and raced around the corner. Which was an even stupider move, as if any well-trained enemy was back there I would be dead.

It was a control room the size of a small basketball court that seemed to be mission control. Rows upon rows of computered consoles and desks roamed the floor, split by the passageway I came through. In the row nearest me I could see there was a dead body in each chair, and doubtless, I would find the same among the others. To the right was a more raised platform which was a half oval and looked like mission control the sequel. The left wall was a glass sheet with a door opening into an extensive lab with test tubes, dinosaur eggs, and machinery that cannot be described only imagined due to the sheer complexity they possessed.

My nose flickered to that of a Jaguar and I dove to the side frantically as someone lit off a couple of shots at me from the other side.

Bruce may sometimes be a bit of a nervous wreck, but there is a reason only Tony, some guy named Stern, and a handful of other people were considered smarter. He charged in and threw the dagger at the enemy figure. It missed but was all the surprise I needed. I changed to a Black Jaguar leaping off the top of the mini walls that separate the rows and changed to human mid-jump slicing the barrel of the hand-gun off. I grabbed the man by the shirt and dragged him into the open holding the tip of my sword to his neck and getting a closer look.

It was a scientist, a middle-aged Chinese American of average height wearing a grey coat and pants and a black shirt peeking out underneath. The man had dropped a briefcase and several hard- drives when we attacked and had a fanatical look on his face of a man about to die and hoping we would too. I didn't recognize him, but Bruce sure did.

"Henry?" Bruce asked disbelievingly then with anger clouding his voice. "You! You're responsible for all this!"

"You know him?" I asked warily.

"He created all these- these dinosaurs, monstrosities!" Bruce almost yelled.

"Monstrosities?" Henry said softly. "No. They're beautiful. Like you, Hulk." The tip of my saber pressed lightly against his neck snarling when his words made Bruce go deathly stiff.

"The Clairvoyant warned me not to take long. He foresaw your arrival. He sees everything." he leered at us. "The Slasher will destroy us all anyway, and if he doesn't finish us, the Compy's will."

"How do we stop this? You will tell me," I snarled. Henry didn't look the least bit afraid. He was a sociopath, I realized. He had no care about what happened to himself anymore. Henry lulled his head to look at me, and I got the briefest look into his mind telling me that whatever Compy's were would be arriving in around 15 minutes before I focused on what he said to me.

"I'm sorry about your family, Harry Potter," he spoke. Shock flashed over my face. "Such a waste… I'm afraid they should be already dead."

I had been planning to rip the information from his mind about what the fuck was going on but when he threatened my family, my godfather and by blood ritual by blood godson, and that they might be already dead, I saw read. I raised my sword up to bring it down upon him with all my strength Bruce moving to stop me when a faint, awful screeching sound, that of metal on metal not unlike fingernails on a chalkboard started up.

I paused and all three of us, wincing, looked down the corridor from whence Bruce and I had come, and down which the sound was echoing from, washing over us, growing louder. Bruce half stood behind one of the shelves ready to throw the dagger, and I took half a step back as an abomination of nature came into view, sending chills down my spine and a primal fear from the earliest days of humanity to run, flee from the monster that hides in the dark -

The creature was about a third bigger than a raptor, walking on two hind legs and with an abnormally large wedge-shaped and spined head. The eyes were a light red, black slitted pupils roaming malevolently, and the scales black as night.

It was no dinosaur; this was a demonic killing machine. The worst was the four frontal arms rippling with muscles and capped off with 3 digited claws bigger than Bruce's dagger. Two of those claws were dragging along either side of the metal-walled passage drawing sparks as it advanced.

"Run." the words came out more of a squeak and I raised my voice. "Run now!" Then I added telepathically exasperated at Bruce for clearly believing I was gonna go head to head with the Slasher, _"I'm just delaying it a bit, ok? I'm not that stupid! Just like figure out our next move, please!"_

Bruce started to run back and Henry got up and made to follow. I grabbed his arm.

"Negotiate with your friend," I snarled. There was no way I could stand him getting away with us after threatening my family. I push-kicked him forward as the beast stopped decorating the walls and charged. I ran like hell.

There was a terrified whimper, a "nuuuu!" then blood sprinkled my back. Meh. I always considered negotiating a soft option.

The passage Bruce and I were fleeing down immediately turned left. At the corner it was about upon me so I turned, gleaming saber ricocheting a clawed appendage to the side the monster spinning with the momentum in a distinctly human move - _what the fuck?_ \- and whipping its mercifully normal tail back into me.

I jumped over it and fell over on the landing rolling and getting up and holding my sword in front of me just in time. Without being able to use my own magic, it would take a couple seconds to power the sword to cut through instead of just block.

Another clash, this time two claws being parried with a force that made my bones vibrate. Another swipe at my left leg; my wrist turned the sword 180 degrees facing down to block then in the blink of an eye flicked to give a flank cut extending my arm and stopping. That too was easily parried - again, wtf no animal, let alone a dinosaur defends itself like that - and twirled my sword several times each of us trying to force the other's movements out of synch, I back on the retreat.

"Come on Harry!" I heard Bruce faintly behind me past the blood pounding in my ears. I leaped backwards disengaging with a _zing!_ And held my sword high above my head snarling.

"Only a little more!" Bruce yelled again. The monster clashed with me again and my sword flicked downwards from where it was held above my head with speed I didn't know I was capable of right-left-right-left-right-left-right-feint-twirl-right-left-down-flick-feint-left-high left-low right….

"J-jump at five feet!" Bruce instructed sounding like he was about to have an anxiety attack. I chanced a quick glance back to judge the distance, which was all the monster needed to sweep me into the wall.

Pressed up against the right wall all four claws pushed tangled in my sword about to run me through. But if they did I couldn't make sure my family was safe... I screamed my corneas instead of a normal black shining a burning white aglow with power. If I could have seen my magical core right then I would have seen the outer circle contract just a little bit more and the orange turn a much lighter shade. I pushed back with my sword against the midnight-black abomination and then quickly disengaged stabbing my sword in the wall and using that to sling myself desperately away and through the space Bruce told me to-

And looked up from the ground, having sprained half-a-dozen muscles and absurdly noticing that this metal floor was freaking cold as the creature loomed over me-

Then a metal blast door was slammed in its face.

"Unnnnnnmmmmmmmm" I groaned tiredly from the ground. I willed the magic flowing through my body to ease my muscles making me stronger again.

"I-it didn't hit you, right?" Bruce asked anxiously helping me up. I pushed him away gently able to stand on my own. Beyond the steel blast door the creature roared with rage scratching with a fury.

"I'm fine Bruce, thanks for asking," I responded politely already my breathing leveling out. I looked around the hallway which took a right turn about ten or so feet back.

"Does that go back anywhere we've been before?" I asked gesturing behind us.

"N-not that I can remember," Bruce replied. "Why not wait for the dinosaur hybrid to get bored and get out?"

"It's too smart for that, inbeastily smart." I slumped against the wall. Who knows what was going on outside while we were trapped in here?

"I might have an idea," Bruce said after a moment. "It's stupid and almost Tony level of bad."

"Then I like it." Bruce smiled.

"Oho, we'll see about that. Can that broom stab things?"

"I'll be shredded if I try to ride it into him!" Bruce slapped a hand to his face.

"Come on Harry, you know that's not how I work! Can we draw the creature around the corner and impale it on the broom?" I considered that plan for a moment.

"I'll admit it; that is beyond genius. Once I disable the protective enchantments it will. I think I have enough in the tank for that." The protective enchantments meaning the buffer zone around the front of the khopesh broom so I don't stab my friends - small things like that.

A few minutes later we were all set up. Both of us were worried about the Compy threat which, Bruce told me, was a kind of super small dinosaur that acted like pirahnas. Yech.

"I should be the one running," Bruce pressured.

"We've been over this Bruce, I'm faster. I'll live."

"If you don't the others will kill me anyways," Bruce called out from around the corner.

"If I lost any of you guys I might just kill myself," I responded only half-joking and winced when Bruce fell silent.

"Three, Two, One… go!" I unlocked the door and took a few steps back. The door swung wide open but nothing came through the darkness beyond only permeated by the light of my sword.

Then a shadow raced towards me and I ran faster than I ever have in my life down the hall. The thing was almost on top of me when we reached the turn and I purposefully tripped falling on the floor out of its sight. The Slasher jumped into the air to pounce on me from the hallway-

 _Squelch!_

I looked up claw tips suspended inches from my neck and swallowed. The monster had completely impaled itself through the broom the sharp point sticking out its back; it was eerily suspended by the floating broom. I scrabbled backward with my hands as the enchantments on the broom failed and the corpse in tow fell to the ground with a loud thump. I stared for a moment then shook myself into a sitting position as Bruce rushed over to check on me.

"It didn't get you? Everything intact?" he asked patting my arms, chest, and neck looking for injuries.

"Yeah, I-I'm good." I ran a hand through my sweat caked hair. "Close one though."

In a surprise move Bruce swiftly stabbed the corpse in the head with the dagger. "Had to make sure." His voice sounded very slightly deeper than normal. I got up and looked mournfully at my broom, which was somewhat splintered. Laying my non-sword wielding hand on the steel and wood flying machine the runes thankfully had just enough juice left to shrink into keychain size, which I stuffed in my pouch. Ah well, I could have Sirius take the thing to Albus for repairs later. Oh Merlin, Sirius….

Bruce waved a hand in front of my face. "Harry we don't have time for this the Compy's will be coming!" When I didn't respond he tugged on my arm. "Snap out of it!" I blinked. "Right, we have…." I checked my magical watch. "No time, run!" I exclaimed alarmed. Bruce took off after me. "That's what I… oh never mind."

"Hold on Harry!" Bruce said stopping by the ripped up body of Henry. I did my best not to look at it.

"What - what are you doing?" I asked still determinedly not looking over. I didn't want to lose my lunch.

"Taking his car keys - we need a ride to get far away from here," Bruce explained the keys clutched in his hand. A low murmuring chittering sound could be heard growing steadily louder.

"Get on me Bruce!" I ordered putting the sword between my teeth and morphing into a panther. If the sword was out of contact with me it would instantly disappear, and while a Jaguar could see in the dark, I didn't feel like dealing with a whiny blind Banner hugging on to a back he cannot see.

I drew upon the memory of how we got this far in tracing it backwards. By the time we reached that first intersection the pattering of hundreds of tiny feet could be heard behind us.

Both of us were temporarily disoriented by the sunlight stepping outside. Bruce blindly pushed on the keyfob and a car beeped in the distance.

As a jaguar I could smell the Compys coming. Reaching the sleek Lexus that had responded to the keyfob - seriously who keeps a nice business car on a jungle island? - I abruptly transformed into a human again at which point Bruce promptly fell off of me.

"Can't you-"

"Let's get out of here!" I barked as a swarm of tiny dinosaurs streamed out of the hole in the entrance. For some stupid reason I sliced an X across the back seat window, kicked it shattering the pane and dove through it scraping myself up a good bit. Bruce had already just opened the driver's seat door and got in.

"Hit it!"

The engine roared to life just as the first Compy tried jumping through the back shattered window. I stabbed the Compy in the chest off the sill but it still struggled on the saber tip as the tires flung dirt onto the approaching pack before getting traction and sending us moving away. I held Implacas as far out the window as possible smirking when the little dino splattered into a passing tree.

"You are stupid," Bruce said looking at the broken window through the mirror.

"And you are terrible in bad situations," I retorted without any heat. Bruce typed something into the GPS of the car.

"How long until we get there?" I asked anxiously.

"If by there you mean the Innovation Center, then around a half hour," replied Bruce.

"I'm gettin up front," I muttered, trying to climb awkwardly between the two front seats.

"He-hey! Gerrof!" Bruce grumbled as I ungracefully slipped into the passenger seat accidentally kicking him in the head. "Sorry," I mumbled.

We sat in silence for a moment then chuckled, turning into full-blown laughter. This was soon tempered for me by the returning crushing worry of how Sirius and Teddy were faring. I cannot lose them. I just can't!

Bruce noticed my crumbling expression and valiantly tried to distract me. "Sorry about… what happened to your broom."

"I can get Albus to fix it," I sighed.

"Your former mentor?" Bruce asked glancing at me but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, he was. He's fixing slash inventing most of my stuff. He's a genius - fears getting too much power. You and him-"

"He," Bruce corrected absently, giving me the impression that if Bruce hadn't already been a teacher he should become one immediately.

"Him, whatever, would get along brilliantly."

"Maybe someday." We drove on for a long time in silence me with my head in my hands. Truth be told I was also somewhat worried about the other Avengers; they could more than take care of themselves but still….

Why did the universe create such a strong bond between all of us on the team? It defies all reasoning, not that I am complaining of course. I wouldn't trade the new family I have now for the world.

"Harry, I think it's time for my calming potion," stated Bruce.

"Bruce…" I responded after a moment of silence, "we might need the Hulk to deal with the army of-"

"You have no idea what you're asking for," Bruce retorted tightening his hands on the steering wheel slightly.

"But I know that we have an army of prehistoric killing machines that attacked the main park."

"And thousands of people Harry Potter, the Hulk won't discriminate-" Bruce snarled as we looked at each other fiercely. I knew he was sensitive about the Hulk, but geez did he get worked up about it fast.

"You saved lives in New York, and Tony, and-"

"CAN'T RISK IT!" Bruce yelled in a guttural, deep voice that was not entirely his own. His fingers were digging through the steering wheel - and so, neither of us were paying attention to what was right in front of us until we were feet away. Bruce slammed on the brakes but we barely slowed before-

 _THUD!_

The car had rammed straight into the leg of a Spinosaurus. The enormous top predator fell over in surprise and the front of the car was dented. The airbags had deployed but I could still see the three other Spinosaurus' coming out of the trees. To our right was a 100-foot cliff drop along the edge of which the road ran.

I didn't even get the chance to summon Implacas before the dinosaurs retaliated, pushing the car off the cliff with their heads. This was it; I had no options, for once I wasn't the wizard who always had a way out, who could never be pinned down, and a member of what I considered my new family would die with me-

But no, I was not alone, and for once in my pathetic existence Harry Potter was not the strongest protecting others, but one being protected by a being far stronger.

The car exploded just before hitting the water and I could not see anything covered a green mass. One large hand, the palm of which farther across than my chest dug into the stone cliff the fingers digging grooves into the stone for a few feet before stopping. His body had shielded me from the majority of the car shrapnel and I only had a few light cuts on my face. My magical clothes did the rest of the job.

And then the Hulk surprised me even further by speaking. " **Boy ok**?" I looked into the hazel eyes of the Hulk, stunned.

The Hulk shook me slightly. " **BOY OK?"** it - he bellowed in my face, making me wince. Hearing anyone call me boy reminded me of Vernon or worse Marge curse them. I decided to play a bit on the anger of the Hulk.

"The monsters will kill me Hulk," I wheezed. The Hulk's face contorted into an expression of extreme hate and bellowed, " **HULK SMASH!** "

With one arm Hulk flung himself in one push up the entire cliff landing in front of 4 very surprised Spinosaurus'. The Hulk 'gently' deposited me on the ground then clenched its fists puffing out its chest giving a demented roar that put the Indominous Rex to shame.

Of course, dinosaurs weren't known for their intelligence and the 4 spinosauri decided to rush the Hulk. And it was a massacre.

The first one charged the Hulk opening its jaws to eat him - and the Hulk grabbed both jaws, snapped them back together and with one hand _squeezed_ , crumpling the snout in his fist. He leaped over all the other three dragging the first still in one hand and swung it into another letting go as he did so. The two spinosauri sailed what had to be at least 400 feet off the cliff and into the murky ocean below.

The third tried to tear Hulk's head off, which he did not take kindly to. Hulk once again caught both jaws, but this time snapped them over 180 degrees apart ripping them clean off the body with ease.

The last was slightly smarter than the others in of that it decided to run the fuck away. It didn't get very far, as Hulk in one bound landed on top of it still holding a spinosaurus jaw in each hand and beat the living shit out of the poor animal until the jaws had disintegrated and the creature was literally nothing more than a grease stain on the ground.

Finally, after I vomited from the sheer carnage Hulk seemed to get bored of pounding dust and was about to run off Merlin knows where. I couldn't let that happen.

"Hulk!" I gasped. He turned abruptly looking at me unsure, and I stared back into his eyes. At that moment I yet again did something incredibly dangerous and stupid, which I refuse to blame on myself and instead should be blamed on teenage-dom. I attacked Hulk's mind.

Instantly my mental shields were battered by a vortex of sheer anger and hate that I struggled to penetrate. I almost faltered and let the storm rip my conscious to shreds but I persevered and barely rocketed through the barrier, touching down in a rocky mental wasteland that pulsed with radioactive green Northern Lights in the sky and geysers of more green sludge dotting the ground between boulders. The sky randomly shimmered with images of the cliff we were standing upon.

In front of me was the Hulk; in his hand was a chain that was wrapped around Bruce's neck who was kneeling beside the Hulk. This image brought back to me an incredibly painful moment of my life. Marge, that bitch, put a dog collar on me when I was 6 to show me my place- the memory flickered briefly around us and I forced it away focusing on my worry for my friends, and most immediately Bruce.

The man in question stopped tugging on his neck and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Harry? H-h-how, where-"

"We're in your head Bruce," I said clenching my jaw at his mental predicament. "Well actually in the Hulk's. It's complicated."

"No shit," Bruce murmured looking around in wonder. The Hulk was watching me warily but made no move to attack. "Uh, can you-"

"Of course!" A mental Sword of Gryffindor appeared in my hand and I moved over to cut the chains. The Hulk moved to stop me.

"No, Hulk… but you would never hurt me, would you?" I said defiantly. The Hulk looked at me annoyed and I quickly cut the chains. Immediately the world around us changed and there was a brief glimpse of an orderly lab before the transition of mental control threw me out.

Back in the real world, a splitting headache blinded me, sending spots across my vision and leaving me grunting in pain. Once the world stopped spinning around me I was able to see Bruce on the ground in front of me grunting albeit for entirely different reasons.

Immediately I fumbled with the satchel, one hand clutching my head and the other taking out a calming potion. I passed it to a struggling Bruce who downed it and gave a groan of relief.

"That was amazing Harry, never have I- Harry? You okay?"

Another lance of pain shot through my head as I once again fumbled with the satchel taking a potion for this sort of headache. Immediately the pain dissipated.

"Talk to me, Harry," Bruce pleaded.

"I'm fine," I responded. "The Hulk's mind resisted my attack, it just made my head hurt a bit. All better now." It was at this moment that both Bruce and I realized that the former was naked.

I quickly averted my eyes and reached yet again into my pouch. "Ahh… I think you might need some new clothes." So saying I pulled a casual pair of jeans and a T-shirt from my bag.

"You're not exactly my size Harry," Bruce pointed up still pathetically trying to cover himself.

"But I don't need to be, these clothes magically adjust to your size. Try them." So saying I pressed the clothes to Bruce still looking away, and while he put them on I fished out a dragonhide cloak, also form-fitting. It should protect Bruce without his superhuman healing ability active since the potion completely shut the Hulk down.

"You know where the dagger went?" I asked Bruce, who shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry Harry, it was in my pocket when the Hulk transformed."

"It doesn't matter," I said briskly, "We need to get to the Innovation Center now! Ride me!" Bruce looked quite embarrassed for whatever reason at what I said but climbed on when I turned into my Black Jaguar form.

"We're about two miles out last I checked!" Bruce yelled in my ear. I growled and picked up the pace. My paws made no sound thumping across the jungle ground, though I did my best to keep from performing any Jaguar acrobatics for Bruce's sake.

Along the way Bruce made another interesting comment.

"I-I won't pester you, Harry, I promise, but I saw that memory you thought of in my head." I nearly stumbled but kept running annoyed at how Bruce was making me listen to him in this situation. "Nothing will ever change our opinion of you Harry, but if justice hasn't been already served to these monsters, it will be." I growled in agreement.

* * *

Back at spinosaurus carnage central, a man with unkempt neck length brown hair melted out of the shadows. A half-face mask hid his face from the world along with dark red thermal goggles. He was dressed in black kevlar like armor, with dozens of hidden weapons on him. A silvery metal arm held the goblin made dagger Bruce had supposedly lost.

The wraith tilted his head looking down in the direction the heroes had gone and sprinted off disappearing without a trace.

* * *

I slowed down upon reaching the border wall. Well, what was left of it at any rate. Massive holes were blasted in the thing, and the gate had been torn off its hinges. The guards were nowhere to be seen.

Bruce slid off and immediately I transformed back to human sword in hand. The light of my sword was akin to that from the moon far above but much brighter and elongated into a thin rod.

"Stay close to me," I warned Bruce. We entered through the former gate area, I taking a quick Jaguar nose sniff and recoiling at the smell.

"What did you smell?" Bruce asked looking as if he didn't want to know.

"Dead dinosaurs, a ton of them up ahead," I replied.

"What about our friends, and family?" I wondered who he considered family instead of friend. Not me, of course. It was impossible for anyone else in this world to consider me family!

"I… can't- the stench, and all the other normal smells of thousands here make it impossible." I picked up the pace going down several streets acting with my sword like a lighthouse down the dark sea, or in this case, Jurassic warzone. We were still behind the Innovation center, practically tracing the last part of the drive a couple hours prior. The main area beyond the center would be where shit had apparently gone down.

After another minute of walking we were looking up at the back of the Innovation Center. "So… you think there's a chance we could find answers in there?"

"Forget answers, I'm finding my fucking family," I snapped, going through the back door sword at the ready. "And no, we need to get beyond it." Bruce followed resignedly, knowing full well that I wasn't snapping at him. Smart people are nice like that.

Like the evil laboratory from before it was dark and foreboding, Bruce twitching at shadows so many times amusement almost overcame my anxiety. Almost. At this point I had thrown caution to the winds, calling out the names of my family - which practically included the Avengers now.

We made it into the main open area, beyond the lab, and were practically standing on the holoprojector when a tingling sensation on the back of my neck - my magical senses warning me of something coming. I whirled about holding my sword high and expanding the light it emitted.

Somehow, these ultra predators - velociraptors - could avoid giving off a scent, because a crap ton were coming out of the shadows.

These velociraptors were similar to the ones encountered earlier today except for red streaks on their scales and a couple with possibly bloody mouths. From where we were in the middle our backs to the main doors, 3 were standing in front of the entrance we had just come from, two were on the balcony to the right, and 4 on either side of us. My mind went into autopilot analyzing the situation and how to fight back, and even without a wand a solution, to send shockwaves from my hands to either side then wing it from there materialized. But I had no magic to fight back with, something I had never planned for.

It was a perfect trap, a pincer maneuver I didn't even consider the ancient killing machines capable of - and I mentally slapped myself. Bruce would for sure have known, no one knows creatures like he does. I also fleetingly wondered just why I couldn't pick up the scent of the raptors, but dismissed it. If we survived Bruce would for sure have an answer.

Maybe this was a fight I couldn't win, but I had to, I never give up hope! I will go through all of them, or at least try to the best of my abilities, not just to find Sirius and Teddy, I realized, but to protect Bruce. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark would not let me down.

And another revelation; I now had people who would hurt, bad, if I didn't come back, or Bruce. I couldn't let them down either. There's always a way out.

"Let's call them Red Raptors," I suggested quietly. I say things like that when I'm - as much as I'd love to deny it - a good bit scared.

"Why not our killers?" asked Bruce with a bit of hysteria tinging his voice.

So Bruce and I stood covering each other - wow, Bruce was going to cover me with his bare hands, I feel so touched - taking a step backward with the Red Raptors tensing to pounce….

But 4 deathly silent black blurs rained down around us, and my heart soared.

The 'Ninja Archer', as Tony put it, had arrived.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As for why Harry uses a saber, he uses one because it suits his style. He isn't a slow heavy hitter like one using a longsword, claymore or broadsword, and he likes to think outside the box varying his attacks and also is vicious, so not rapier, epee or foil. Hence, excluding other historical options, a saber. I hope you guys enjoyed the claw on sword fight btw, I tried to make it as easy to imagine as I could and is almost entirely made up of real basic attacks and defenses. The next chapter is from a Steve POV showing us what happened on his side of the island and just how Hawkeye got involved.**

 **We see a lot more character for Bruce and Harry in this chapter. Bruce is terrible in stressful situations and has no fighting talent but is a true genius, and unlike Tony can help others more fully with this because he isn't hiding behind sarcasm and doesn't have a rather large ego. Harry thrives in danger and in the moment type situations but he is still terrible at being normal and is both emotionally volatile and your typical idiotic teenager.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you to all who reviewed! The next one is titled:** Chapter 10(JW Part IV): An Arm and a Shield


	11. Chapter 10(JW Part IV): Arm and a Shield

**Review replies to Chapter 9:**

 **Replying to deathwearsblack: If I didn't this story wouldn't be worth reading.**

 **Replying to V.L. Crawford: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you will continue to do so for a long, long time!**

 **Replying to irongale: I'm happy you think it's great so far! However, the reason that there is no way he would be able to talk to the raptors through parseltongue is because that would be like saying because aquaman can talk to dolphins therefore he can talk to bats and dogs etc. Snakes and dinosaurs are on far opposite sides of that animal kingdom, they are barely of the same relation. Therefore, he could not speak to them.**

 **Thank you guys as always for reviewing, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10(JW Part IV): An Arm and a Shield

The four arrows shot down creating the corners of a square 8 by 8 feet. An electric current crackled to life between each of them, not unlike the one that had trapped me on the helicarrier.

The Red Raptors stopped in their tracks, wary and confused. And from behind, the entrance doors out into the main street banged open.

Another group of 4 velociraptors had arrived, but these wore harnesses and did not have the red streaks of the hostiles. They were being controlled by none other than Grady Owen on a motorcycle, who directed 2 each to the side Red Raptors.

This distraction, however, had allowed the lead front Red Raptor to jump over the electric field and was going to kill us before I could raise my sword. Except, that is, for someone I had been aching to see again.

Steve had jumped clear over us from a sprinting start and landed in front of me shield raised protectively. The Red Raptor smashed its head into the unbreakable shield and staggered back into the charged line of current. The creature barely had time to let out a shriek of pain, paralyzed before another black arrow tore through one eye and straight out the other.

The Red Raptors on the balcony screeched in anger, but quickly had a threat of their own to deal with. A flash of light shattered the window panel next to them, a man with two metal arms jumping in with a grunt. Tony Stark.

Tony repulsor blasted the one to his front left right off the balcony. Who knew the sound of repulsor blasts charging up and unleashing total mayhem could be so therapeutic? I thought sardonically. I could listen to that all day!

Unfortunately, the Red Raptors didn't feel the same way getting too close to use repulsors, which he anticipated. Tony's right hand and wrist(shoulder remaining) flew off of himself knocking the second balcony raptor a few feet back and gripping its throat.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled using his remaining left arm to tear a piece of the railing off the balcony and throwing it at the third on his left. That Red Raptor easily dodged the projectile but received an arrow to the skull from high above.

There was a tearing fleshy noise that made me grimace; the hand of the detached arm being too small to snap the dino's neck, it simply squeezed, crushing scale and flesh and falling from the Red Raptor throat clutched in glove, the Red Raptor following suit.

"Threat to your personage has been neutralized, sir," JARVIS responded sounding, if possible, somewhat pleased with himself.

"Nice one JARVIS," Tony responded appreciatively, but I wasn't paying them any mind. Instead I had grabbed Steve's arm(or as much of my tiny hand as I could get around his underrated bicep) and yelled in his ear.

"Where are Sirius and Teddy? Where!" I asked panickily. The last two Red Raptors had been arrowed down before they could so much as blink.

"Please Steve," I asked in real pain, "are they okay?" Steve put his hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe, Harry, they are fine, I protected them…." he got no further due to a fierce hug from me. I clung to him, a sob of relief escaping my throat with my body practically sealed to him. I noticed how ripped and torn his leather jacket and T-shirt was, and wondered just what he had gone through to protect them. Right then was the start of complete and absolute trust and devotion to Steve for me, almost immediately followed by a surge of fierce protectiveness for this man. Steve had after a surprised moment hugged me back too.

Looking up at him as we broke apart I wondered if, somehow, this is what having a brother feels like. Ron was a good friend, but he was never a brother to me. Or what I felt a brother would feel like. Is this what it is? Because I do not - I cannot - let this go again.

"It is," Steve said quietly with an odd but happy look on his face.

"How… how can you know?" I asked insecurity creeping into my voice. Steve laid a gentle hand on my shoulder which did not bother me in the slightest. Bruce was keeping a respectful distance looking a bit wistfully at us.

"Because I had the same exact worry and moment with Buck, who -" Steve paused continuing showing with his tone of voice a side I had never seen before, one that felt every bit as insecure and soft as I could be- "who once had a younger brother."

This moment probably would have gone on for a lot longer if not for the appearance of the one who saved Bruce and I. A line so thin I probably wouldn't have seen it otherwise ran from the front left arrow(the electrical field having dissipated), and a man with red glasses and a black suit rode a bow down the cord like a zip line landing right in front of us smoothly. Hawkeye, who I knew to be Clint Barton, one of the very few people I admire.

Clint plucked the arrow from the ground and in one smooth motion took off the attachment and fired getting another bullseye, or raptorseye shot off on the last of the Red Raptors.

"Thank you, Steve," I told him telepathically. He looked mildly surprised but inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"And SHIELD thinks more arrows aren't a priority," Clint scoffed under his breath collecting the remaining intact ones nearby while the others surrounded me and Steve. "Only have a couple left…."

"B-b-but hold it hold it, how the hell are you here Clint?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"So where are Teddy and Sirius?" I pressed Steve, but at that moment however all discussions were cut off by 2 very angry roars well outside the building, ones that I recognized; The Indominus Rexes.

"Everyone stay alert," Steve barked giving a once-over of each of us. "The biggest threat is just outside these doors."

"Hurrah hurrah gang, this is the final boss level so get your special attacks ready to go!" said Tony enthusiastically, his light voice betrayed by the grim set face. The four bemusingly good raptors, Owen plus motorcycle, Hawkeye, Cap, 25% Iron Man, Bruce Banner and I moved out, whilst I wondered just what had happened these past few hours while Bruce and I were stumbling about in the dark?

* * *

Steve Rogers POV(a few hours earlier):

Steve was guiltily surprised that Supervisor Nick had a bicycle.

He would not, of course, be rude and think of him as fat, merely that such a lax, meaty looking personage actually had a bicycle. Then again, maybe it wasn't his.

Normally Steve would have questioned whether that was Nick's bicycle, and if not if the owner gave permission for Tony to use it, and also whether they were inconveniencing the owner - but such things go out the mental window, like how he threw HYDRA goons off clocktowers back in the day out the window, where lives were concerned. And though you couldn't tell that a small war could be brewing looking about the happy, innocent crowds of families, the alarm bells were going off in Steve's head. Everything he knew pointed to terrorism and terrorists never, ever, decided to turn the dial up to 5/10 and call it a day. It always was 11. At least, they would try.

He was also positive this was part of some larger plan.

The amulets kept their identities hidden, but people still threw them irritated glances as they tried not to run over kids going through the crowds, which took up valuable time.

Steve kept his pace regulated with Tony's bicycle once well on the path to the villa(a slow jog), even though his muscles burned to be free. And while Tony could most certainly, even without his suit take care of himself, unlike the precious yet exasperatingly vulnerable Harry, he was still a soft target. Chances were the terrorists probably figured out they were here if they had the resources to take down cell service. No, prudence was the best course of action, for now.

But rounding the last bend between them and the villa it became quite clear that not only were their mysterious enemies were a step ahead of them, but he had been worrying about the wrong companions.

Tiny, beagle sized dinosaurs were pouring from the forest to the villa, like water trickling down a hill, most of the windows already broken with many clearly already having made their entry. Steve could see that they resembled tiny velociraptors in appearance, but their behavior was like that of piranhas. Steve decided that since they were still rushing the house Pepper and Mr. Hogan were still alive, and that with the direction of the wind he and Tony had not been spotted. Perhaps with the element of surprise-

"Pepper!" came the agonized cry from Tony whipping out that odd looking handgun of his. So maybe not with the element of surprise. It looked like a normal pistol except for the wiring and the four prongs bent out in front of the much smaller bullet chamber. Tony stumbled off the bicycle and fired. Electricity zapped in a continuous current between the four prongs forming an X, the middle of which was dead center over the barrel exit. With the eyes of a supersoldier Steve could just make out the tiny metal pellet that discharged from the gun and through the electrical X taking on the same charge speeding through the air-

And missing the admittedly small targets by a few feet. But the gun seemed to be modified to rapid fire as fast as Tony could pull the trigger and he lands a shot on a Compy not 2 seconds after opening up on them, the tiny predator shuddering and falling down, dead or unconscious Steve neither knew nor cared.

Steve took the bike and expertly snapped the hubs from the forks holding the wheels in place, now holding a tire metal and all in each hand. The dinosaurs still outside had turned their attention upon the two now but whichever ones were inside did not come out after them.

"We gotta get inside!" Steve said in his Howling Commando voice. It was Captain America now, not Steve who was fighting. He threw one of the bicycle tires like his shield at the neck of 3 Compies leaping over a log, snapping their necks almost clean off. Again, his throw was stronger than it should have been. "Grab our gear, I'll protect the others!" Steve didn't wait for acknowledgment, but advanced striking several Compies with his left hand tire sending them flying dozens of feet away. He waded through them with ease and retrieved the now bent out of shape right hand tire.

Tony had used the cover to jump through a window already broken by the Compies, and Steve followed suit rolling and coming up flawlessly. Already, the genius Avenger was firing his electric pellet gun type weapon at the speed of an automatic rifle, making for the storage room as fast as he could manage.

Steve moved fast and stayed aggressive, bashing several more stray Compies and making every blow lethal for the critters. One of them took him by surprise, with teeth made to tear scaly flesh from dinosaurs bit down on the back of his ankle through sock and sweatpants. It was promptly kicked against the walls splattering guts around.

A normal human would have part of their tendon torn out, and Steve still expected some light paper cut marks for a few seconds before they healed up; however all that he could see were a couple of somewhat red marks that disappeared quickly.

But Steve had more pressing concerns. Down the second hall over a dozen maddened Compies slashed at a door, wooden splinters flying away like a chainsaw- undoubtedly where Pepper and Mr. Hogan took refuge. Steve threw his tires at the frenzied group taking out a few and sending the rest furiously his way. He rushed, then slid along the ground giving the pack a leg sweep that took out several more. Yet a couple jumped over his leg sweep, landing on him, biting, scratching, clawing at any bit of him they could touch while he lay on the ground.

Before the freeze? Steve would have rolled around trying to squish the pests, and probably made things worse. But in the past few days he had learned and could recall perfectly hundreds at least of new martial arts techniques, and put that new knowledge to good use. Several lightning-fast taekwondo outward parries, but also personally modified by him in the moment - they were to knock the Compies off, but with his iron muscle control his limbs stopped the moment they connected with the enemy to deliver the maximum amount of kinetic energy. Howard had been amazing at working with him to combine science with hand to hand combat, and Steve suspected Tony would be too.

Steve got to his feet and watched a new stream of more Compies come down the hall the same way he did. There were too many to fight but nevertheless with a clenched jaw Steve got in a boxer's stance between them and the damaged door.

"Get down!" came Tony's voice down the hall behind him and Steve flattened himself on the ground, noting with faint disgust how sticky the Compy innards were. When this was over, he was taking a very long shower.

Two concentrated, superheated beams of light gold energy roared overhead for a second or two straight tearing through this entire last group with blistering efficiency. Any that didn't get roasted directly by the plasma were thrown with lethal force by the beams, which then briefly flung up towards the ceiling before disappearing. The wooden floor had been blasted clean through and there was a new trench in part of the concrete ceiling.

Steve looked behind him. Tony, having used a quite powerful repulsor blast even for him and without the rest of the suit to stabilize himself, had been blown backward off his feet down the entire hall but was surprisingly little more than bruised. Steve's shield had been strapped on Tony's back, so it took all of the force and left a shield sized dent in the wall behind Tony. The man himself had thin, blue lines glowing from underneath his shirt connecting to the Iron Man shoulders and arms.

"Shit," Tony muttered picking himself up, to which Steve once again began to instinctively react.

"Lang-"

"Excuse me Holy Father, I just saved your life," Tony commented rolling his eyes.

"Alright," Steve decided, Tony getting over in a flash to the ruined door.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled and without waiting for an answer kicked down the door at the same time. Steve had taken the measure of Pepper and Mr. Hogan before and decided that although Mr. Hogan did not have an itchy trigger finger, Pepper, being one of the fieriest people he had ever met when roused, would most likely strike upon entry. Tony, Steve regarded exasperatedly as his hand snapped out, catching the meat mallet Pepper nearly brained Tony with, was akin to Harry with his recklessness and spur of the moment decisions, even if the two had completely different mindsets at any other time.

Pepper let go of the mallet immediately - which Steve pocketed for later, as a commando gathers all the weapons they can find - and fiercely hugged Tony.

"I'm going to scout the perimeter, you check in with Pepper and Mr. Hogan," Steve said briskly, taking the shield handed to him by Tony. He slipped it onto his right arm and ran outside. The villa was situated on a bend, so the main park area was still visible about two or so miles out in the distance. But rather than finding any more dinosaurs lurking around the house, his attention was immediately directed to the northwest.

Steve had supersoldier eyes, eyes even better than Hawkeye(though obviously not as skilled) and could spot a single fly from more than a hundred yards. It was no surprise, therefore, that he noticed a flock of large creatures slowly rising in a tornado-like pattern from a dome and beginning to lilt toward the main park.

Steve rushed back in the house where Tony was still checking over Pepper to make sure she was okay.

"Make contact with SHIELD, flying dinosaurs are headed for the main park," Steve said briskly. Tony raised an eyebrow at this unusual sentence but tossed Steve his own earpiece and used his to call Director Fury. Tony also grabbed a nearby tablet, the screen of which briefly glowed gold under the touch of the Iron Man arm.

"JARVIS, get me the specs of every dinosaur cooked up in those labs," Tony commanded.

"Hacking into systems now, sir," came the dry reply. The moment he and Tony finished filling Fury in on what they knew Steve decided to move out.

"Tony, I want everyone down to the Innovation Center ASAP," Steve ordered getting outside on the path and picking up speed. Despite the tremendous athletic power pouring through his leg muscles down into the ground, his footsteps were light and perfectly balanced, leaving no mark.

"The town's about to be attacked Rogers - I'm not sending Pepper and-"

Steve overrode him, his voice in life and death mode, a severe manner that told everyone to stand at attention because the ultimate leader is talking and you'd better listen to him. "Listen to me Stark. Those little dinosaurs were just the beginning of a large scale assault that will march right through a luxury villa. You want Pepper and Hogan to live, you follow my orders. If not - stay there and die with them." Tony did not respond, which Steve took as good news. Sometimes you just needed to be tough on the troops. Sometimes. Harry, on the other hand, often needed the opposite - the boy's childhood made him insecure, and Steve was happy to fill the gap, yanked from his own world as he was.

Steve was running fast, faster than he had ever moved before. Looking down the ground would have seemed to blur to the eyes of any but a supersoldier. The boost was so far not substantially beyond his former limits but Steve made a mental note to ask Bruce about why all of his abilities seemed to have slightly increased recently. Maybe Tony could calculate how fast he was going by reviewing the memory, or a demonstration; Howard could tell just by watching and Tony, if anything, was even smarter than Howard.

Soon enough he was among the crowds again, and without the amulet people were quickly recognizing him and the iconic shield. They all clamored for his attention but Steve yelled at them to get out of the way and take shelter, and no one disobeyed the captain. It was fortunate for all parties involved that Steve knew, among the tens of thousands of tourists, exactly where Teddy and Sirius would be. Teddy absolutely loved the baby dinosaurs and Sirius couldn't resist giving Teddy whatever he wanted. Neither could Harry, who everyone could tell had latched onto the team and the kid like they were all that mattered in the world. Steve wondered wryly just how long it would take for Harry to go against his orders now that his family- well, his closest family was now on the line.

Steve caught sight of them just as the flying dinosaurs(Pterandons, Steve would later learn) dove in for the attack after circling briefly high above. He saw Sirius, no more than fifty feet away, eyes widening hunching over Teddy trying to rush him to cover to the shopping area. But Steve saw another threat; Steve observed that a Pteranodon was heading for a crying toddler on a baby Triceratops. Here he was, as always, faced with making the hard call; he knew that if anything happened to Sirius or Teddy right now Harry would never forgive him, but they at least had a good chance….

Steve didn't hesitate, which could have killed the kid; not the Harry kind, as he did call him that on occasion, but one who could not be more than four years old. He leaped high over the fence throwing his shield as he did, sending the Pteranodon flapping backwards to avoid it. He came in baseball style and as he slid past the baby Triceratops, yanking on its tail so the kid fell off and into his waiting arms.

"Don't worry kid, I got you," he said reassuringly to him. He rushed over to where his shield was lodged in the fake rock wall; still holding the toddler in one arm he dropped the child behind him and whirled about pulling the shield out and then getting off a full blow holding on to the rim of the shield, the opposite end of which hit the Pteranodon in the chest; it sailed far in the other direction from the blow over the fence - but right closer to Teddy and Sirius, who was frantically fumbling with his pouch and trying to hold Teddy close to him simultaneously. Where the hell was Harry? Steve wondered. There was no way that he would regard his orders this highly.

The Pteranodon naturally went for the nearest target. But there was also a rope hanging from one of the fence posts, and he was always the man with a plan, even if Tony somehow made it sound irritating.

The flying dinosaur snapped at Teddy and Sirius but was trampled before Sirius could so much as make a noise by a baby Triceratops, astride which was Captain America and the toddler, rope as a bridle.

Sirius plastered a smile on his face for Teddy. "Hey, it looks like your little friend came back," he cooed to him then gave Steve a curious look. "I am going to create a spell for that." Steve respected just how casual he was about the whole thing.

Sirius pulled something from the pouch; Harry's magical desert eagle. "Aha!" Sirius said triumphantly covering Teddy's eyes and shooting the Pteranodon which miraculously had been getting back up. Steve hopped off the baby Triceratops gently placing the toddler on the ground. "Protect him until you can locate the guardians," Steve ordered handing Sirius his shield. He needed it more than he did to protect both children.

Sirius wrapped a dragonhide cloak from his pouch around the two and looked to him for orders. "Get them safe in a shop, and protect others as much as you can," Steve ordered.

"I thought I left this life behind," Sirius muttered picking both the kids up.

"The past almost always sticks to us," Steve replied.

"I refuse to accept that for Harry," Sirius said with rare steel in his voice. Steve considered the truth sadly.

"I agree," he told Sirius with determination.

"Then let's make sure these dinosaurs stay historical," Sirius quipped back as they ran into the main shopping area.

The Pteranodons were everywhere, dozens in the sky and some on the ground hunting everything that moved. Steve saw with a jolt of righteous fury several dead bodies lying on the road, their hearts having been literally pecked out.

"Shit…" Sirius said surveying the chaos, then winced looking at the toddler. "I'll get the kids somewhere safe and help out."

"You can't do that without exposing your abilities," Steve said firmly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Pur-lease. I'm a Marauder, I don't get caught." Sirius and the kids disappeared somewhere but Steve pushed them out of his head for now. All that mattered was saving lives and destroying these dinosaurs. One was going for a bleeding ice cream man slumped against his cart. He rushed over catching the beak about to stab him through the heart with one hand, stopping it cold. Steve tossed upwards then lightning fast seized it's neck with both hands gritting his teeth and squeezing with all his might.

Before, he did not think that his strength would be quite enough to kill it instantly, at least before the avian reptile could retaliate. But Steve had deduced correctly that with his growing strength this would not be a problem. In an instant the neck of the Pteranodon looked quite similar to a crumpled soda can. Taking a breather he quickly made sure that the bleeding man did not have life threatening injuries, but the ice cream man would have to do on his own for now. He took another look around and clenched his jaw; people, everywhere, were in serious danger. He had to prioritize.

Steve did the best he could. A swift kick to the bottom of the umbrella on the cart knocked it off and tearing the top of the umbrella off he threw the pole at a divebombing Pterandon spearing it but already on the move again. He jump punched another one menacing a family to the head smashing it's head against the concrete with a very satisfying crack.

But Pterandons are a flock animal, and several others took notice of how Cap was tearing through them. They converged on him with angry screeches and Steve had to use a considerable amount of effort to protect himself. One tried to stab downwards with its beak flying down at him; he sidestepped, grabbed the beak and then wrapped legs around its neck snapping it. He used the beak of the dead dinosaur to whirl around and stab another trying to walk up awkwardly behind him in the chest. The third attacked just at this moment and Steve only has time to throw up his arms in front of his head falling back as it comes in talons first - and someone was yelling fire in the hull?...

And then it disappeared in a fiery cloud, pieces of ashy reptile flesh raining down on him. And out of the haze walked Sirius, and he was holding the mighty, fabled rocket launcher known as the Death Deater that Harry spoke of with great reverence and wariness.

"I think you'll be wanting this," Sirius said lightly offering him back his shield; he took it placing it on his back as the others came running over. Happy and Tony both took positions at each end of the street covering them, and Pepper was holding the baby Teddy still wrapped in dragonhide sticking by Sirius obviously a bit scared but keeping her head remarkably well.

Tony's voice spoke through the earpiece. "Don't get deja vu, but call it captain." Steve, having already done his bit of recon was ready with a response.

"Pepper, take Teddy and stay in that building, and Happy guard them," Captain America ordered pointing at a cinderblock giftshop right on the edge of the water. He knew that more ground threats would be incoming and wanted their weak points in a defensible position. "Tony, find a way to tell all civilians to get on the tram to the docks, we'll defend them all from there. Sirius, keep doing what you're doing, and I'll distract as many hostiles as I can." With that he went off to do his part, knowing that the others would not fail him.

Steve jumped from the previous ice cream cart onto the flat roof of a shop, Tony responding as he did so. "JARVIS, what's the communications like around here?" he heard Tony say.

"Sir, there seems to be a wireless network of speakers throughout the village," JARVIS replied.

"Hack it, send Cap's message through all of them," Tony ordered. Within a few seconds the automated voice was droning throughout the island telling everyone where to go.

In the meantime Steve had hopped from rooftop to rooftop generally making noise and harassing the Pteranodons. One finally swooped in on him and Steve latched onto it by the legs tilting to guide its flight in a very rough way. He struggled for control skidding around the cone-shaped roof of the Innovation Center where he wanted to be for a good vantage point. Once there he swiftly snapped its neck and takes a moment to get a grip on the situation from higher up.

Claire, Owen, a couple of security guards and two tag along kids he doesn't recognize had joined the fray about a block away, but there were still more than 20 hostiles in the air.

"Stark, what kind of weapons you have on you?" Steve asked. The reply was swift and concise, unusual from Tony.

"Uh, repulsor blasts, beams, one laser charge, seven wrist rockets and seventeen micro missiles, leftovers from New York," He responded. Steve could see from his vantage point the illuminated repulsor blasts behind a shop a ways away.

"Could you thin out their numbers with those micro missiles?" Steve asked.

"If I want to burn my ears off, sure," Tony retorted.

"I'll cover you with my shield, get up on the building," Steve ordered. In a few seconds he could see Tony running over to him albeit with some difficulty due to the weight of his Iron Man arms.

"I'm going to break my legs on the landing," Tony said sounding apprehensive. Steve had only two words for him, two words which he had never failed to prove right.

"Trust me."

"I need a therapist, I actually do," Tony muttered, and gave a controlled repulsor boost with his hands to get on the rim of the curved cone-like top of the Innovation Center. Steve jumped tackling him just before he would have landed with literally crushing force on his feet, breaking his fall.

"How is the kid ever alive for breakfast?" Tony groaned under him. Steve hauled him up a worry about the safety of Harry and Bruce as they are still not here by his words sliding off of him. "Just get in position Stark."

They climbed up the tower quickly, Steve using his enhanced strength and agility, and Tony with his arms digging into the smooth wood surface. He noted that Claire fell wounded at the other end of the street but kept climbing knowing this was the best way to help.

And they were almost at the top when a Pteranodon swooped in on him. Steve couldn't access his shield which was clipped on his back and needed to hold on with his hands. He was reminded of a similar situation climbing the cliffs of Gibraltar while those pesky Hydra flying machines swooped around him. But then, he had had the Howling Commandos to launch grenades on the enemy.

He turned partially around holding on with one hand to the corner of a curved wooden top section and kicked out with both feet. The dino tumbled backward in the air but was more angry than hurt, and flew back upwards at him.

On instinct, hearing the sound of a repulsor charging up he ducked his head. A repulsor heat shot zipped inches from him hitting the Pteranodon in the head killing it instantly. Steve looked up to see Tony flashing him the peace sign with a metallic gloved hand of all things. This made the corners of his mouth twitch up in a slight smile.

Within seconds the two of them had finally made it to the tiny flat top of the curved cone. The Pteranodons as he had predicted were circling them as the highest up targets for them to attack.

"JARVIS, do you have a lock?" Tony asked.

"Ready when you are, sir," JARVIS replied.

"Don't use them all," Steve warned as Tony kneeled and Steve placed his shield between the left shoulder armor and Tony's head also crouching. The Pteranodons dived on them and Tony yelled, "NOW!"

The plating of the shoulder opened up and from inside a multitude of highly explosive micro missiles shot upwards tracking their targets. In moments all of the remaining Pterandons went up in flames, though Steve counted with his supersoldier eyes noting that Tony had fired all of them. Tony coughed from the smoke as Steve placed his shield on his back and helped him stand again. "You shouldn't have launched all of them."

"Hey, had to be sure," Tony replied defensively. Steve gave him his Captain look and after a moment Tony muttered, "Not like it matters now." They slid down the roof to the ground Steve landing with ease on his feet and Tony using his repulsors to slow his descent tumbling to the ground awkwardly immediately as always helped up by Steve.

In short order everyone made it over to them, Owen arriving first.

"Those are some badass moves you got there Captain Rogers," he commented admiringly. The kids were looking up at Steve and Tony with awe.

"Can we stay with Mr. Stark and Captain America?" They pleaded with Claire. Tony rolled his eyes but Steve actually got along quite well with kids and teenagers; after his rough childhood on the streets of Brooklyn, he had a big soft spot for them. "Maybe later guys." Then he immediately got serious. "Where are Harry and Bruce?" he asked Owen.

"Well, I know they aren't in the center anymore captain," Owen said. Being a Navy Seal, clearly Owen had an immense amount of respect for him. After all, navy seals were the equivalent of him except without the serum.

"Why am I not surprised," Tony muttered. Steve gave him a stern look. "Where are they now?"

And so Owen explained briefly what had occurred in the command center. Tony pinched his nose muttering obscenities and Steve turned immediately to Claire expression hardening. "What did you do?"

"I-I have no idea what is going on, I swear!" She stuttered shrinking back clearly afraid of him. But that wasn't how Steve worked. He simply gave the woman a disappointed look that almost anyone feel bucketloads of shame and instil a desire to be better. Steve took a step closer staring intently into her eyes. "Evacuate the island," he ordered.

"We- we'll never reopen," Claire replied timidly.

"You are under attack by terrorists, you will not risk the lives of twenty five thousand innocents for money!" Tony said with a snarl.

"Everyone get the Innovation Center, we'll work things out from there," Steve said. "Find Harry and Bruce, and figure out the where and when of the next attack."

Claire answered her phone as they began walking. "What? Slow down," she said alarmed, putting it on speaker for the rest of us.

"Masrani's dead-"

"Alright, I'm on my way back to you," Claire told him. Tony had a resigned expression on his face, like he knew what the next bad news would be. He was the smartest man on the planet after all.

"That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency ops to INGEN's private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the Indominus."

At the mention of INGEN Tony growled, Owen muttering, "Son of a bitch!"

"Tony, you know these people?" Tony opened his mouth to reply.

"INGEN is the-"

"Excuse me, I'm talking right now so better wait in line," Tony said sounding pissed; the man Steve knew hated being talked over. Owen immediately fell silent, and Tony leaned in again.

"They were rivals once. Nasty ones too - about time they took a couple to the gut." If even Tony considered a certain corporation nasty then they most likely deserved it.

Claire responded to the confused employee on the phone. "We're coming anyway, so get ready to have your position back." With that she ended the call stuffing the phone in her pocket and looking to Steve for direction. "Just stay behind me, I'll handle it," he said confidently as they entered the elevator.

Upon the opening of the elevator doors two large, burly men with assault rifles immediately attempted to block their way in.

"Identification," the left one requested staring them down in an obvious intimidation attempt. Hoskins walked over jauntily.

"Oh, intruders have we-" he began then stopped cold, paling upon seeing Tony Stark and Steve Rogers- in the fucking elevator. In the blink of an eye Steve snatched the guns from the blinking security guards tossing one to Sirius and one to Owen. One of the guards immediately throws a punch at his face - Steve catches it giving him a steely, unblinking look. "Do you really want to do that?" he asked as tony already had a repulsor trained on him. The security guard swallowed looking from his fist clutched in Steve's hand to the look on Steve and Tony's faces, stepping aside without another word. The small group strode in Claire immediately moving to take control and get her employees, who had been huddling in a corner frightened, back to their rightful places.

"Wai- now hold on this my operation you can't just-" Steve looked down at the blustering man called Hoskins as a voice responded from Tony's Iron Man arms; the smooth, controlling tones of one Nick Fury.

"Oh I think you'll find that we can, Mr. Hoskins," the director said smugly. In a short minute he had persuaded a pale Hoskins to now do whatever Steve told him. With that settled Steve walked over to the center next to Claire.

"First thing's first," he said authoritatively, everyone in the room hanging on his every word. "We need to know what we're up against. Patch every security camera facing north along the perimeter of the main park area to the main screen." Within seconds they were up - and everybody gasped.

An enormous army, a ravaging horde of two-legged dinosaurs were making their way rapidly southward - right towards the main park. The vast majority of the dinosaurs were of the same species; about 20 feet long from head to tail, a pale tannish color, long head, bladed teeth, and pairs of horns over the eyes. "Ceratosaurs," Claire breathed next to him.

There was a second of stunned, horrified silence, then everyone began speaking at once, chaos breaking out. Fortunately, Sirius did some sort of piercing dog whistle, making all but Steve clutch their ears in pain. "The floor is yours captain," he said giving a dramatic bow still seeming quite at ease though a little troubled as he stroked Teddy's head, who he had protected from the whistle - obviously still worried about Harry. Steve himself had not had any time to formulate a plan but this is what he did best. As long as he was in charge, the island would not fall!

* * *

Steve threw out orders and defensive positions from there, making sure everyone understood what they needed to do. At this point, the ETA of the enemy dinosaurs was 15 minutes. The plan was to first get every civilian on the island holed up in the enormous monorail station connected to the hotel, keeping all fighters in front of it to draw the dinosaurs in. Two choppers full of tough mercenaries did arrive(and were, predictably, in awe of Steve) but they refused his orders instead choosing to go into the forest underestimating the dinos. They never returned.

The most shocking part was when Owen recruited the four velociraptors to fight for them, setting them free. Steve was dumbfounded that they actually did literally anything Owen told them, just like the spartan statues Harry had given him in New York City that perished during the battle.

And they needed them. The dinosaurs that attacked were tough. Clearly made for combat, and did not go down as easily as Steve had hoped - still no match for the supersoldier, far from it if anything the enemy dinosaurs were terrified to face him, but the others struggled somewhat. Since he, Sirius, and Tony couldn't be everywhere at once, the dinosaurs just about had made it inside the building when everything changed - SHIELD arrived. Without them, Steve was sure not everyone would have made it.

Steve could not see from his position the fleet of airships approaching from the west as night fell. But a few minutes after the rumors reached him, cell service was suddenly back up. And ten minutes after that, Hawkeye appeared.

He was first seen, barely, by Steve's enhanced eyes as a black figure racing across rooftops using grappling arrows to swing from place to place at a rapid speed and somehow wielding a sniper at the same time to gun down dinosaurs one bullet, sometimes one bullet to several dinosaurs, at a time.

Then the dashing man dropped down next to him as explosives lit up the street in front of Steve killing and injuring multiple hostiles. Steve wrenched his shield out of the head of a Ceratosaurus as Hawkeye shot another with a sniper at close range, oddly enough still not using the bow now slung over his back. The archer was sweating heavily but seemed in good spirits, nary a scratch on him that Steve could see. Airboats from the helicarrier were just arriving starting to take civilians to safety as the battle continued to rage. Steve learned several interesting things from Clint.

One, that after New York he only had a couple arrows to pull out of storage and was using a sniper to save them for when absolutely necessary. Two, the helicarrier was indeed nearby, but with little in the way of help. It was fortunate, actually, that the carrier had been stationed at the Hub(some sort of secret base from what Steve could figure) in the pacific relatively close by. The carrier was grounded, but nevertheless was in close enough proximity that its airboats could be deployed to assist. And that was another thing; Clint was the only reinforcement that they would be getting from SHIELD. Every single SHIELD agent available, including Natasha, had been deployed in the field as conflict erupted all over the world in the aftermath of Loki's attack. Apparently, the arrival of the Chitauri had created even more of a stir than Steve had estimated; in the past couple of days, SHIELD had been dealing with about 5 years' worth of threats at once that had been stirred up. The only reason Clint was here because he had been at the Hub for debriefing and snuck his way onto the helicarrier, which was being run by a skeleton crew. He had, bravely, landed on the island in a lifeboat, snuck his way to the cell tower in the middle of the island, through a dinosaur infested forest, disabled the terrorist block, then fought his way back here - in under an hour.

Steve had no time to be impressed though, as the attacks continued unabated, and Sirius had left as well citing that continued use of the rocket launcher with infinite ammo would be too fishy. Once the last of the civilians had left, however(including Happy, Claire, Pepper, and Sirius with Teddy) the game changed. Now they didn't have to hold a position, and could focus on eradicating the dinosaurs. Steve sounded the call and the band of fighters, made up of security guards, a couple military vets, Hoskins(who could actually fight, and maybe he had judged too harshly), Owen and his raptors, Tony, Clint, and himself, gave the enemy everything they had. And they crushed them.

Steve himself was a little hungry but hardly tired thanks to the serum, and really shined in this last part of the battle, dual-wielding Tony's gun and shield in a frightening display of skill, hunting down every last Ceratosaurus within a couple blocks of the monorail station, throwing away the gun when running out of ammunition.

With Hoskins, the vets and guards sent to the left portion of the resort to find any trapped tourists, the small band wearily regrouped at the hotel, where Tony had taken off his Iron Man arms to rest his real ones, exhausted from the strain. At the moment the billionaire was checking a tablet on which he had hacked every security camera feed on the island to with grim satisfaction - until he sucked in a breath. eyes widening and immediately going for the Iron Man arms again.

"They're coming, the Indoms, but I also found Harry and Bruce -they're walking into a trap at the Innovation Center," he said his voice going a little higher than usual with all the strain. Steve took a brief glance at the tablet himself forehead creasing and jaw clenching. Raptors with red streaks - ones that to his knowledge had not participated in the fight, interestingly enough - were about to ambush his unsuspecting teammates, family - whatever they were to him, that would have to be decided later. For now, he needed to keep them alive.

* * *

Harry Potter POV(present time):

According to Tony's pad, the Indominus Rexes were trotting down one of the main shop streets towards the lagoon front.

"Owen!" Steve called out sharply as we jogged down to the lagoon and turned to race along the path. Tony was being helped along by Clint - the weight of his Iron Man armor, I surmised, combined with the exertion of the day must be causing him to struggle.

"Get rid of the raptors," Steve commanded.

"You'll need them!" Owen pleaded.

"We now know that the Indoms are part raptor. You've got a hold over these guys - we can't rule out that they can do it too." Owen looked like he wanted to protest but reluctantly nodded turning back on the motorcycle the raptors following.

"Stevey…" I said tentatively jogging next to him, "I'm tired - a one-hit kill. How do I…" I was saved from posing that question by Clint.

"I have, uh… two normal arrows left man, this isn't a fight I'm real keen on picking either," Clint added.

"Save them," Steve immediately said thinking for a moment. "Ok, we need more firepower." He gave me a pointed look, and I was confused for a moment before it dawned on me.

"Wait, you haven't seen Hedwig? I sent her to help you ages ago." Steve shook his head.

"Then she must be fighting somewhere else," I said chewing my lip.

"Well, we'd only need help for minimizing the damage," Steve said soothingly.

"Can you even take these things on? They have skin like tank armor. I think however I might be asking more of a testing question than a real one. I mean, I had taken on Slytherin's basilisk at 12 for the love of Merlin, though then again I had had Fawkes to help me and still barely survived.

"You forget who I am Harry," Steve said with a slight smile, though his face also had a determined, resigned expression. "I can be ruthless when I need to be, when life is at stake and you have to compromise to save it."

"Good, good," Tony said from the other side of Clint. "I don't trust a man without a dark side."

"I suppose you could say I wish I didn't have one," Steve allowed. I felt a pang in my heart at that.

"You know exactly what mine is," I said trying to keep my eyes from suddenly getting a bit wet. "And unlike you guys - except for Bruce - with magic, I have to fear it all the time. You guys are my only remedy. Without this team, or family," I dared to say but no one contradicted me thank God, "I am lost. Some that could break me still live you know." Steve squeezed my shoulder slightly slipping the shield from his back to his right arm, keeping the straps loose and ready for chucking as we drew near.

"I'm with you to - to the end of the line," Steve said sounding rather emotional at saying those particular words.

"We'll wipe that gunk off the sink - permanently," Tony said in a hard voice rarely heard from the man. Then we rounded the street, finally face to face with the two Indominus Rexes, less than a block down.

"Just not today," Bruce said quietly, staying back but looking ready to dash in and pull any one of us out if need be. Clint, or Hawkeye for the duration of the conflict, had already disappeared.

Steve took a quick, calculating glance back at the lagoon behind us as Tony, Steve and I now moved at a jog at the approaching Indoms. Implacas, the beautiful, silver saber encrusted with red rubies, the blade glowing a bright white forcing itself into existence, hilt clutch expertly in my right hand.

"Lure them towards the mosasaurus lagoon," Steve ordered. I forced myself to not be distracted by the dead body we passed hanging out of a broken shop window. "Only if you're up to it," Steve added, which coming from most would be slightly condescending of a statement, but he said it out of pure courtesy.

"With you?" I asked a slight smirk on my face. "Always."

And then we engaged.

Tony blasted himself right over the heads of the monstrous albino beasts managing to fall awkwardly behind them, unable to land directly on his legs for fear of breaking them. Steve, meanwhile, pulled his arm back flicking forward throwing the shield hard not at the head but the throat of the right hand dinosaur. He, of course, aimed perfectly, the force shocking the Indom enough to fall over a gash cut where it had impacted - the cost of such a throw to actually do damage beyond the thick scales being a ricochet back. He used that moment easily avoiding a blind claw swipe as he ran in picking up the shield and delivering several powerful blows to the breast area while he still had the chance.

I had been distracting the other with the glowing blade of Implacas, but nevertheless it turned to Captain America. However, a black arrow immediately shot into its eye, which was tough enough that the arrow only went in halfway. That Indom blinked snapping the shaft roaring in pain, furious now.

A concentrated, not terribly powerful but continuous repulsor heat beam trained on the rear of the beleaguered beast, making it turn around again - even if Tony couldn't give it that much power without harming himself, it was still powerful enough to sear the scales, the acrid smell of cooked flesh beginning to rise.

But it was working, so I dove out of the way as the half-blinded Indominus Rex struggled in the direction of the waterfront. Unfortunately, with the other, more dangerous alpha Indom, things were not proceeding so well.

Cap gets forced out into the open avoiding several strategic swipes, Tony himself also just taking the brunt of a tail swipe on his metal arms, flying and stopping his fall with the repulsors now. Cap was thrown against the wall of a shop by a backhanded claw swipe blocking with his shield - that creature would suffer.

"Keep it up on the other Mr. Stark!" I yelled reverting to his formal name too distracted to notice. I charged in, the blade of my saber shining like a star. I jumped, giving a wild slice with the powered blade at the lower right arm of the alpha rolling back up thanks to my summer training before the war. The four fingered claws hung to the rest of the arm by only a few scales, dark blood spurting from the wound.

The Indominus alpha roared so loud it stunned me, keeping me from reacting from its retaliation. A blunted, very slow moving arrow knocked me mostly out of the way of a tail bash, though my left shoulder was still grazed leaving a very nasty bruise on it and making me groan in pain. I fell to the ground, sword skittering out of my hand and disappearing, utterly defenseless. The alpha Indominus Rex raised a single claw to finish me, but a roar of rage stopped it. America, in the form of a man so to speak, was with me.

I had never heard Steve ever make a sound when in combat, but today he did. Captain America was no longer the kind loving man he knew - to say Steve was fighting like a demon I knew from experience would not be an adequate phrase.

Cap threw his shield which became a blur of red white and blue, crashing into the Indom's snout then immediately bounced back, Cap twirling swinging the shield around and again in another throw, each impact causing purplish blood to spurt from the nose of the reptile. It bounced back yet again to Steve, who spun again kicking out with all his might from the left leg, his foot meeting the shield unflinchingly forcing it back yet again with several times the force. The shield flew so hard it embedded itself in the very skull of the Indominus Rex alpha. I vaguely registered that Bruce was dragging me farther away, but both our eyes were glued to the scene in front of us.

"I could do this all day dinosaur! Come on!" he yelled in challenge running for the waterfront. The severely injured dinosaur followed not stopping to take the free Harry snack, going right to near where the other Indom was being held back by the advancing Tony, whose back was braced against a wall to keep pouring on the repulsor power.

Cap suddenly changed course now that the beasts were where he wanted them; he deftly jumped over the claw swipe from the weakened alpha, gripping and slinging himself from the arm of that Indom's unnaturally long right arm propelling himself to hang onto the hip of the dinosaur. From there he immediately shot himself onto the back with bare arm power running up the top to the head to yank his shield out.

But the alpha dino shook its head violently, not only flinging blood everywhere but also throwing Steve far and away, back in my general direction with his shield.

Cappy landed with grace, slamming his shield into the wall of a shop as he fell dragging a line through the cinderblock walls to land about ten feet away, panting, one hand on the ground bracing as he looked back at the two creatures. Tony had stopped using his beams. If the Mosasaurus didn't arrive….

But it did, even as the two injured dinosaurs roared in sync back at us, a black flippered shadow fell over them, the Mosasaurus leaping high and crushing the two heads of the Indoms in its gigantic mouth. I blinked, astounded yet again. Unable to crush them completely the three reptiles disappeared underwater and soon the only sign of the leviathan like water monster was a bit of frothy water.

It was over.

Bruce was patting my cheek anxiously, trying to shake me out of my confused stupor. I blinked again starting then wincing and trying not to move my left shoulder that much. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine Bruce," I responded breathlessly. "We won."

"You were in shock," he said dryly, barely, I could tell, keeping from rolling his eyes at my huff. "Where did you get hit?" he demanded professionally already slipping my vest off.

"Just grazed on the shoulder, nothing serious I told him wincing a little when he poked my shoulder experimentally, unwilling to take off my shirt in such an exposed place for my sake. Bruce nodded in satisfaction standing as the other Avengers congregated around. I finally made myself stand, just a bit queasy though that was fading. Clint had seemed to appear out of the shadows, or rather the rooftop and I approached giving him a brief hug. He seemed a little surprised and I quickly stepped back blushing.

Tony, looking beyond awkward and possibly questioning his own sanity, stepped forward to give me a hug of his own - fortunately minus the Iron Man arms. I knew of his aversion to hugs and was quite touched; this was him trying to be better, trying to be part of a team for the first time in his life. He also gave Bruce a very brief hug who said, "Uh yeah, that-that's enough."

There was an awkward silence as we all stood in a semicircle staring at the still disturbed lagoon, which was finally broken by my impatience.

"Ok, we beat them, so now I get to see Sirius and Teddy." It wasn't really a question so much as a statement. Clint chuckled appreciatively and said, "Yup kid, unlike the civs they were taken to the Hub. You'll see them soon." I gave a jerky nod not bothering to ask what the Hub was.

Things progressed quickly from there; Owen rejoined us and we made our way to the returning airboat, Steve graciously carrying the Iron Man arms for Tony. Once in Clint, Steve with periodic quips from Tony kindly explained the more essential questions Bruce and I had. Hedwig also decided to return, looking none the worse for wear.

Owen requested a flyby of his trailer, which we soon would see was completely destroyed.

"That was my life's savings," Owen said softly looking down at the remains of his home as the airboat turned west, moving over the ocean at a rapid clip. There was a few seconds of sad silence before Tony spoke up.

"Well, I'm really low on trustworthy security in the tower after Loki visited - and I for one think you are quite trustworthy," he said casually tipping back a glass of water.

"Is that a job offer?" Owen asked hardly daring to believe his luck.

"If you want it," Tony affirmed. Of course, he most certainly did want it, and Tony did a mock knighting of Owen that managed to make Steve smile.

After an hour in the airboat the island upon which was presumably the Hub jutted out of the ocean. It was impossible to determine just what the base looked like due to a mirage of mirrors coating the area, but I could see the barriers cutting off a tiny portion of the ocean in which the helicarrier was placed, clearly being worked on.

The airboat landed in the huge, well below sea level hangar, and getting off the group was greeted by an imposing looking woman with several security guards behind her.

"Greetings, Avengers… my name is Victoria Hand. I-"

"Where are Sirius and Teddy?" I butted in impatiently. She looked annoyed at me while Tony and Clint looked extra amused, though Steve and Bruce were frowning.

"They are the only family of mine Avengers excluded that I give a damn about, now tell me or I will storm this facility until I find them!" My voice had unconsciously become menacing, power tinging the air, and several SHIELD guys instinctively had their hands on their guns.

This woman however, while I thought she would have scorned me from being so impertinent, looked grudgingly impressed. She indeed led me to my family in a briefing room. I had difficulty keeping the tears back but managed as I hugged Sirius and Teddy, realizing everything was going to be okay.

Once again, the Avengers had saved the day. And though things had gotten dicey, they were now closer than ever for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap. Endgame. Wow. Also, now I had to rewrite my Thanos arc because if I kept it the way it was it would actually be really, really similar to the script of Endgame. Funny how that works. But yeah, that movie was AWESOME!**

 **If you all are wondering where the toddler went, he was returned to his parents but there was no good opening in the story to explain that.**

 **Time covered: a couple hours on May 13th.**

 **Also, yes I know this chapter is very, very late but that's life for you. Now we get into the Avengers setting up and settling into their new home, which believe me will not be boring in the slightest. Just remember to review, I don't care if you follow or favorite it matters nothing to me, just please review so I have input to continue!**

 **Lastly, I will be experimenting with using 3rd person, though the perspective will stay mostly Harry.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 11: Home, Permanently(Tower of Family Part 1)


	12. Chapter 11(ToH Pt I): Home, Permanently

**Review Replies to Chapter 10:**

 **Replying to deathwearsblack: Your welcome, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to Radeisth: This is one of the rare times I will reply to a review not for the previous chapter. I noticed you made this deduction on chapter 4; I believe I made it clear in the A/N that the first several chapters had to be similar to the movie, and I absolutely hated doing so. I needed to provide a base for readers, a jumping off point where things change; not only that, this universe is NOT a copy of the MCU at the very beginning, let alone later on. If you don't want to read on that is your decision; I thank you for reviewing, though please don't be hasty and call stories a waste of a read when you've only read a couple of chapters. Other authors on the site would be a lot more hurt by your comment than I am, cause I know I'm trash anyways lol. If you do continue on I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is more living proof contradicting that statement!**

 **Replying to Dark Neko 4000: If you are reading this then that means you are also about to read the answer to your question!**

 **Replying to sweet-chaos-chan: Thank you for the compliment! I hope to really get deep into the souls of all the Avengers here, or at least my version of them. This story really has a mind of its own, and past events that occur or will occur in the prequel may very well be revisited.**

 **Thank you guys as always for reviewing, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11(Tower of Family Part I): Home, Permanently

Harry was exhausted after the battle of Jurassic World.

Immediately after seeing that Sirius and Teddy were fine he had stumbled to an appointed guest room, blacking out on the bed. He only woke up when Steve shook him awake again next midmorning, which finally had no violent reaction and more of the flinch that Sirius received doing the same thing. The rest of that next day was mostly spent debriefing at the Hub, which was quite monotonous, only broken by a surprise visit from SHIELD's highest.

Harry's perfect mental clock told him it was around midday. The present Avengers were seated in chairs around a table in a dull dark grey conference room, having been told to wait here before debriefing. Hedwig was perched on the back of his chair staying slightly closer than normal as she always did after dangerous encounters.

The door at the end of the room opened, and all of them were quite surprised to see Nick Fury, looking dangerous as ever, strode confidently inside followed by a man in an even crisper suit that Harry did not recognize, but almost reminded him of Arthur Weasley. He was somewhat elderly with chiseled features, smile wrinkles, and greying brown hair, but his eyes and appearance showed this was no benign fool.

"A pleasant surprise Director," Steve began but all eyes now turned to the third newcomer who strode in the door.

"Natasha!" Harry cried half springing up before giving a controlled blush at his excitement and waving at her. Natasha looked a little surprised and warmed and gave him a slight smile and nod in return taking a seat next to Steve. Harry figured she chose which emotions and how much to show, and that bothered him a little but he decided that was an issue for later. Nick and the strange man remained standing.

"Well, well, well, here we are again - far too soon for my taste. You've been busy, Avengers." Nick clicked a button on a remote pointing it at the TV on the other far end; it immediately began to play cellphone video of the Avengers defending the resort as news commentators offered their pointless commentary on it.

"I'd like to introduce to you all Alexander Pierce," Nick continued. "He is secretary of the World Security Council and will be personally debriefing you on their and SHIELD's behalf."

"I must say it is an honor to meet every one of you," Pierce said humbly going around and shaking each of our hands. Harry was immediately taken in by his excellent manners and courtesy; only Steve seemed a little less welcoming but certainly no less friendly. Interestingly Hedwig too did not take her eyes off of him, though Harry reasoned it was simply because he was a new face.

"So…" Pierce said clasping his hands together observing the group, "Who wants to go first?"

Steve immediately volunteered and followed him out of the room. Harry's own debrief wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, though much stricter than the lax, Pensieve augmented debriefs done as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry only told Pierce exactly the information he asked, not willing to give this man anything too important about himself. The less any governmental organization, even SHIELD, knew about him the better.

Natasha unfortunately had only been here by sheer coincidence and disappeared after seeing the team was still intact. Steve seemed to Harry a little frustrated, which he could understand; the soldier had spent the past few days trying to bring the team together but Natasha looked to have little interest.

That evening the Avengers took a Quinjet Steve had acquired from Pierce back to Malibu, Tony almost instinctively disabling every tracker standard or otherwise on the aircraft. They spent the night there, Tony promising Stark Tower, which he had rechristened Avengers Tower, would be ready for them in the morning.

* * *

The next morning in New York City looked crisp and bright, as beautiful weather reigned supreme that spring day.

Clint on Tony's smug request had the Quinjet circle the building once before landing. And the change, even in the two weeks since he had last been there, was stunning to Harry.

The biggest change was the new hangar. Harry assumed Tony had planned on getting a Quinjet because it was obviously made for one, allowing the aircraft to be stored inside the top of the tower. The top fourth of the tower looked completely fresh and new while construction continued below. Instead of STARK on the side there was a simple A for Avengers. All the new windows were completely tinted a light blue, and Harry had no doubt they were far more capable of resisting attack than the windows during the Chituari invasion. Besides that, the tower mostly resembled the way it was originally constructed. The modifications within a few weeks should have been utterly impossible by muggle means, but it had been done.

The Quinjet landed almost soundlessly the ramp opening with a hiss. All the Avengers exited with their mostly scanty belongings; Pepper and the on trial Owen went to prepare lunch. And from the top down, Tony decided to take them on a tour of the building. At least there wasn't any elevator music.

Each of the personal rooms were enormous, with one wall being made entirely of extra tinted glass that Tony boasted could tank an RPG. A luxurious bathroom and bedroom connected to each one, though the main part of each room, besides a homy fireplace and black painted walls, was left bare for each Avenger to personalize, Harry's having no electronics whatsoever. Floor 93, being the uppermost floor in the building belonged to Clint on personal request, citing he always like to have the high ground. 92 belonged to Natasha, 91 Tony, 90 Thor, 89 Bruce, 88 Sirius and Teddy, 87 Harry and 86 Steve. In each room a cardboard box with 1 million dollars was found, a gift from Tony to "get them started" with the bare necessities for their own rooms. Steve attempted to refuse until Harry stated that if Steve didn't use the money for his room he would use his own on it.

85 was quickly deemed the war room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all a shiny black marble; in the closest right corner was an empty arms rack; on the right wall was a massive TV display, and in the center was an also black marble circular table with a holographic setup in the middle and comfy swivel chairs all around. Harry, aided by Steve took the Pensieve from one of their mega spacious sacks and set it up to the left on a quickly conjured coffee table courtesy of Sirius.

Floor 84 was totally comprised of the most incredible tech lab Harry had ever seen, putting SHIELD's to shame; a white and gray array of advanced machines, monitors, and half-done projects.

82 and 83 were still combined into a larger room but had been updated to provide a sort of living room for more people, including the bar. Comfy upholstery was everywhere, and a balcony and partial upper floor overlooked the main area. Tony insisted that it be named the Party Room.

80-81 had been combined to create the still unfinished Quinjet hangar bay, and every floor below that was significantly larger than the upper stories. 79 was a maintenance area, 78 an entire floor dedicated specifically to creating Iron Man suits, but the one massive room comprising stories 74-77 interested Steve, and indeed Harry himself the most. Unlike the others the majority of the windows had been blocked off with steel walls, the floor also being padded. Punching bags, even a few specifically made for Steve, with other training equipment lined the walls.

The next few hours the group dispersed, Harry heading to his room to first help set up with the use of Sirius' magic and then lazing about taking care of Teddy for a few hours while Sirius set up his own.

That night, after dinner the Avengers, minus the absent Thor but plus Sirius, met in the war room to discuss the next few weeks, beginning with the schedule.

Tony pressed a recording button embedded in the table nodding to Steve, who cleared his throat.

"Avengers assembled, meeting #2. Absent: Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff. Guests: Sirius Black." Steve looked around at everyone before continuing. "Our first order of business is deciding the schedule for the Avengers through the month of May. This is not a war briefing everyone, feel free to say what you like."

Clint, who was lounging back in his chair, immediately spoke up.

"I'll be stickin around for, oh 4 days or so Rogers, then back and forth," he said nonchalantly, but the stress lines on his face showed he was still recovering mentally from being brainwashed. Still, Clint looked loads better to Harry than the last meeting, making him wonder just where he had gone besides the Hub.

"How long will you be gone?" Steve asked simply.

Clint shrugged. "A few days. Never longer than a week, and certainly here for Thor. Natasha should hopefully be here within a few days"

"Good. I'm going to have a talk with her when she arrives."

"To keep her here?" Clint asked keenly.

"Is that a problem?" Steve asked calmly.

"No, but let me talk to her. I can get her to stay." Steve gazed at Clint as if assessing the man then nodded in agreement. "Tony?"

"Uh, back and forth closing off business but Pepper convinced me that I belong here," Tony sighed. "She'll be handling the company either from Malibu or here."

"You know the rest of us aren't going anywhere," Bruce added seriously.

"What about you Steve?" Harry asked curiously.

"SHIELD wants me to be available to work with STRIKE. After you and Thor leave on the 26th I'm going down to DC to check on my apartment-"

"I thought you lived in Brooklyn, we found you there," Harry said confused.

"It's not the same Brooklyn," Steve said with a tight smile, then continued. "I'll stay here most of the time Harry, you don't need to be worried."

"A-Actually Harry maybe you should have Thor stay around a few days," Bruce interjected.

"What? Why?" Harry asked confused. Bruce looked a little guilty but plowed on.

"I noticed Tony's birthday is the 29th," Bruce said hiding a smile. Clint smirked at the scowling Tony.

"Oh, hey, let's bow down and worship your great provider, get the cone hats and party streamers," Tony said irritably.

"Birthdays are important to celebrate Tony, they show your appreciation for each other," Steve chided.

"Aunt Marge certainly did," Harry muttered with an unpleasant jolt. Sirius winced but Steve carried on as if he hadn't noticed.

"I expect everyone to give me the date of their birthday so they may be recognized, is that clear?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded mutely or gave the thumbs up, and he switched topics.

"Training will be every morning, 6-8 in the training hall. Harry, I know you will be there every day, make sure you are well rested or I won't do anything that day," Steve warned. "It's not mandatory for anyone but I strongly advise attending." Harry grumbled but knew he was so right from experience in the Voldemort war.

"Tony, what kind of image do we present to the public?" Steve asked abruptly. Tony looked intrigued that Steve asked this kind of question.

"Isla Nublar really gave a boost in our stat points, but there is a sizeable faction of people who feel our existence is a threat. Nobody seems to know what to make of us yet." Steve considered that for a moment.

"Keep our secrets but be entirely truthful. We want to present the image of servants to the world."

"Hold on - when did Mr. Righteous become a politician?" Tony asked.

"I promoted the war effort back in the 40s for a solid year," Steve reminded him. "I know how this works, so I also know you left something out. How much media is trying to reach us?"

"More than you can imagine," Tony replied snarkily.

"Just keep them the hell away from me and we'll all be fine," Harry interjected strongly.

"Seconded," Clint agreed. "The news is raving about Harry's mysterious, unknown guardians letting a minor kick ass, and it hasn't quieted down yet."

"So I'm in more trouble?" Harry asked Tony upset.

"Kid, I got you covered. They'll forget about it soon enough," Tony replied.

"We can only hope," Sirius said solemnly. Wizarding media was bad enough, but even Sirius knew that muggle media could discover everything about you if given half a chance.

The conversation continued for hours exhausting Harry - he tended to draw into himself naturally because of the Dursleys during long discussions.

Sirius and Bruce would work together to create some sort of potion to let Bruce keep his mind when in the Hulk, though Bruce, to no one's surprise, was pessimistic about success. Sirius in contrast looked quite upbeat, repeatedly referencing how Remus during the war used Wolfsbane during the full moon to become one of the most powerful figures on the battlefield, having both his magic and superhuman werewolf capacities brought to bear on the enemy.

Tony had also chimed in claiming more of Sirius' time by requesting periodic research into magical-technical interactions. Sirius also wanted to magic proof the tower as best they could without destroying any electronics but Harry shot him down saying once his powers were back he would have more spells, more raw magic and the ability to work outside at his disposal. Between Teddy and the two scientists Sirius would be very busy anyways.

The last order of business was Steve reminding everyone that in 3 days they would be reviewing all the memories of the violence on Isla Nublar to learn from there mistakes and catch up those not present on what had transpired.

It being now pretty late the meeting disbanded Harry falling asleep immediately on his unbelievably soft bed.

* * *

Harry did not pay as heavily for forgetting to set an alarm that morning as JARVIS pleasantly woke Harry up around 5:30. Being in a tower with only the people he trusted Harry went with simple black shorts and shirt, forgoing the bands in an attempt to cast aside his self doubts. He was fresh and ready in the training hall by the time it was 6. Steve was already there testing out one of the new punching bags designed for him. They were strong, but the bag was visibly losing. He stopped upon seeing Harry walking over to greet him then suddenly the hairs on his arms raised and he turned just in time to find himself on the ground an arm around his neck.

Harry tried to squeeze right behind the bone on the elbow(the arm choking him) to release by pressure point but the assailant twisted making it impossible. Knowing this was only training he eked out, "I yield!"

Upon release Harry took a moment to catch his breath on his hands and knees, then standing rubbing his throat glaring at an impressed looking Clint, who wore simple jeans and a blue plaid shirt. The man never even spared a glance for Harry's scars either, raising further the already considerable respect he had for the former spy.

"Good job," Steve told Harry. "Next time turn like I showed you the moment you feel the arm around your neck and push down on the face of the enemy with your hand."

"You make me soft," Harry said sullenly. "I didn't expect an attack if you didn't."

"I'll help change that," Clint said dryly. "Rogers ordered me to train you in gun disarming."

"What are you doing then?" Harry asked Steve curiously.

"I may have overcompensated in the fighting department. Today I'm doing some exercises to explore agility," he said gesturing to the box of ropes behind him and the tiny hand and footholds along every wall.

Clint was an amazing teacher. He wasn't Steve, but the archer was kind, understanding and gentle teaching him, a surprise to Harry who was expecting him to be more cold and ruthless. Harry learned the basic maneuvers rapidly being both an avid learner and already incredibly dangerous with a sword.

After about two hours of this a very sweaty Harry and not so sweaty Steve and Clint headed up to the Party Room for breakfast, where they found the others already congregated. It was soon discovered that Clint had the ability to make god-like coffee, and was swarmed by requests to create more.

After a shower Harry sat down with Teddy in the Party Room watching him stumble about adorably while Sirius read the muggle newspaper. Teddy, already highly developed because of the magic in his veins, played peek-a-boo with Harry for some time, an unending novelty for the 1-year-old, before JARVIS spoke.

" _Master Harry, Master Clint would like to see you in his quarters._ " Harry paused hoisting Teddy up in his arms and handing the babe to Sirius.

"Tell him I'll be right there. Also, please don't call me master JARVIS."

" _Understood sir, however Mr. Stark specifically instructed me to refer to you as "Master Harry" at all times._ " Harry scowled saying nothing and taking the elevator up to Floor 93 raising his hand to knock on one of only two doors available, the other being the stairwell.

"Door's unlocked, come on in," came Clint's muffled voice before he started. Harry raised an eyebrow getting Albus deja vu before entering wondering what Clint had called him for.

Harry spent a moment taking in the intriguing main room of the suite, which was mostly set up like a normal middle class American country home. The differences were the penny-sized targets strung up in various locations and one of the massive walls covered with more displayed projectile weapons of varying sorts than Harry knew existed. Not just guns and bows; slings, crossbows, even javelins were all included. Some looked to be ancient, others decades ahead of their time. All of them looked fully functional.

"Come over here, Harry," Clint called from an armchair, gesturing to another on the other side of the gas fireplace, which merrily crackled away. In his lap was his incredible bow being modified with some SHIELD branded tools. He sat down just a little warily wondering if word had gotten to Clint about his childhood memories and yet another person was going to interrogate him on it.

"Loosen up a little man, I'm not here to question you about anything. You're here to question me," he said casually. As he wasn't using legilimency to school himself, Clint seemed to have no trouble reading him like an open book. Harry highly doubted even if he had been it would have made a difference; besides, Harry felt if he ever tried using legilimency as a barrier against any of the Avengers just once he would never be able to stop. And the Avengers were his one chance at getting a life; he couldn't mess it up.

"I… am?" Harry asked confused.

"Director Fury," he said looking down the sight of his bow briefly checking for any flaws, "wants everyone on the team to be aware of Threat Level Evaluation procedures. He tells me that is the only protocol you aren't aware of. And don't make me give the whole jazz about "

"Yeah, I'm not," Harry said relaxing into the chair a little more. "So how does Threat Level Evaluation work?"

"First you should know what the Index is, a comprehensive list of every superpowered individual, as well as those that pose a superpowered level threat, such as myself. Threat Level Evaluation is the process by which information about the individuals is gathered, if possible with personal interviews and psyche assessment."

"You know I'm not going to do that," Harry said wary again.

"Fury somehow wormed you out of it, so no, you won't," Clint said with a shrug. "But all of the Avengers should be able to roughly understand the threat their opponents face, especially you as the magical world is a total unknown."

"That makes sense," Harry said nodding. "What sort of categories are used to assess people?"

"Strength, durability, skill, deadliness, supernatural abilities, and potential. The scale runs from one to ten. One is your average human and ten

Is a world ending threat. Eleven does technically exist, but to be one would be having powers beyond our comprehension." Clint continued to explain how to both identify the category of an enemy with some analysis and by interview before eventually being cut off by an over-curious Harry.

"So what are all of us then?" Harry interrupted. Clint luckily had a high tolerance for over exuberance.

"Okay young child, I'll tell you," he said causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I and Natasha recently were upgraded to five because our unique skillsets were deemed capable of matching lower down superhumans. Steve would be a five but is now something like a six-point-three because his skill impressed SHIELD so much coming out of the ice. A recent judgment of the Iron Man suit used in the Chitauri invasion put Tony around an eight. Burning leviathans to a crisp frightened analysts enough to get you at least an eight, Thor is a nine, and Hulk is considered a nine or slightly above."

"Does the number make a difference in responding?" Harry asked.

"Not for us," Clint said dismissively but gave in to the pleading eyes of a Harry hungry for knowledge. "The priority and type of response can vary, but we only need to know combat wise if we find one first. SHIELDs got all the data we could want on the knowns."

Once Clint had finished explaining the last of the important SHIELD protocols they sat in silence Harry hunched over in his chair thoughtfully chin in hand. Rather than thinking about all the boring information he had just ingested, he was contemplating Clint. Figuring out people was a skill he had had to learn very quickly during his childhood, but things just didn't add up with Clint.

"How did you-" Harry said suddenly but stopped cheeks a little pink. In his experience, Spies never took kindly to personal questions.

"I hope you don't think I can handle a question," Clint sighed.

"Well… How did you become a _spy_? You seem like such a… a family kind of guy. Not that you aren't ruthless, but-"

"I understand," he said giving a genuine smile of all things. "That's good to hear." This confused Harry but also added a piece to the puzzle. He quickly looked at Clint understanding in an instant only due to his own past. Leaving SHIELD yet being gone more often, his personality, Clint's interest in mentoring Harry, the room looking precisely like an American household but not a spy, and similar longings to Harry that he had observed. Clint was not a loner.

"You're hiding a family, aren't you Clint," he said quietly. Clint started but seemed to realize denial was futile. Instead he seemed to take his time answering, first in less than half a second grabbing two arrows and firing two arrows from his now satisfactory bow bulls-eyeing the penny-sized targets on the other side of the room, then slowly walking over to a briefcase on a polished mahogany desk, folding it in on itself and placing the bow inside. Closing the lid he leaned on it head bowed then spoke.

"Don't-" he stopped, abruptly changing from the hard tone to a softer one. "I'm not going to threaten you on this. But you won't breathe a word of that to anyone, not Tony, not Steve, not any Avenger."

"Of course - I know what it's like to have a secret family," Harry responded ruefully.

"You do," Clint admitted, "Which is why I trust you will forget you ever asked."

"Who else knows?" Harry asked.

"Just Fury and Natasha," he responded.

"They must be wonderful," Harry said quietly. "I gave up on trying to live that double life long ago."

"They are," Clint agreed, "And they also don't exist." He gave Harry a strangely sympathetic look. "You're too young to give up on that yet - maybe the Avengers are your chance."

Harry swallowed. "That reminds me… there are memories you need to see. From before the fighting that I showed the others. And you won't think so after seeing them."

"We'll see," Clint said simply.

"Let's do it now, I want this done," Harry said suddenly. They left for the War Room, Harry inserting all the memories of watching the battle, Marge's cruelty in the bathtub and Voldemort's torture.

The moment a shaken Clint emerged from the Pensieve Harry said vindictively, "I told you I have no ho-"

Clint cut him off with a brief hug, saying "Now I am convinced you will find your life with the Avengers."

"Why?" Why are you?" Harry demanded.

"I think you know why," Clint said quietly.

"... Could you show me how to operate your guns?" Harry asked tentatively after a beat. "It could come in handy until my magic is back."

"It would be my genuine pleasure," Clint said. For the next several hours Clint would take some of his specialized weapons down to the training room giving him tips on accuracy and handling.

* * *

Sirius Black POV:

Sirius loved to invent.

At Hogwarts most concluded that the eldest Black child never took work seriously, always goofing off and never being productive. Only his closest friends knew otherwise.

Sirius liked it that way. He was underestimated. Creating new spells for pranking was, in hindsight, a huge part of his development to learn the intricacies of magic. Sirius was many things, but one thing he was not was ever idle. Doing nothing drove him crazy. In fact, without having the responsibility of caring for Teddy he would already be bored out of his mind, amazing as the tower was.

So he was quite happy to hand Teddy off to that sweet lady Pepper for a few hours and head down to the lab for his first session with Tony Stark, who he had already deduced perhaps had an intellect that exceeded Albus Dumbledore himself. Harry, as much as he complained about how insufferable the man was clearly cared a great deal for him.

Sirius grinned at the blaring AC/DC elevator music in the short ride down to floor 84 - this billionaire really shared his sense of humor. He wondered what kind of chaos he could cause with him, and how the man felt about pranks….

Walking into the lab he immediately spied Tony already there furiously typing on a laptop, and made a beeline for him.

"Hello there metal man, what should we start with?" he said rubbing his hands together.

"The essentials," he responded finishing typing something on a transparent keyboard. Immediately upon the main monitor in the lab a picture of a large, beefy, arrogant looking woman with a hint of a mustache popped up on screen, titled Marjorie Eileen Dursley. Scrolling text below listed all information known about her. The door, Sirius noticed, had been discreetly shut, presumably by JARVIS.

Sirius' jaw clenched in immediate hate, his happy-go-lucky demeanor vanishing in a moment - it had taken him 8 months to work Harry into showing him the demons Marge had metaphorically created to torment him, and he only decided to let the woman alone from a plea from his avoidant godson. Sirius slowly walked closer to the image, immediately turning on a much more at ease Tony.

"I'm a genius, billionaire, philanthropist, - not really a playboy anymore, just a mechanic - and certainly not a psychiatrist mind you - but this woman," Tony said shaking a finger at the screen, "Is a problem that should be dealt with."

"Don't you dare show her face to my godson," Sirius said in a venomous hiss. "You have no idea how reminders affect him - leave the past buried!"

Sirius strode forward to delete the file but Tony smoothly stepped in front of him. "You know she is doing quite well for herself? Rich, has every luxury she desires… shouldn't that be rectified?"

"Don't play stupid with me Mr. Stark, of course I want hell brought down on her but not when it would harm Harry. She is his last, major weakness, and Merlin knows his mind has been fucked around with enough."

"Let's plan a nice cozy trip then, with every Avenger, and support him as we bring this monster to justice. A counter cure."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond heatedly but the words died on his lips becoming contemplative. Tony, being the mastermind and damned genius that he was, continued the verbal assault, pacing in front of Sirius.

"I think it bothers him, holds him back. You know why? He never needed to show us that memory of Marge torturing him, the pool one already did the job!" Tony stepped closer again, saying with certainty in his voice, "I know I'm right."

"So much more than you know, Tony," Sirius said sadly staring into nothingness, looking haunted. "Often most of the summer Harry would be sent to her home while the Dursleys left on vacations…. She held so much power over his existence, abused it beyond belief… and he is afraid. His relatives did permanent damage to him, and he hates that he could stand up to Voldemort but would never dare confront Marge because of the impression left on him… and if he did and did not break that way, would he lose his mind and become another Voldemort?" Sirius stated quietly, praying Harry would not feel he had broken his trust by sharing this. The gears in his brain had started to turn though.

"What about with a team?" Tony asked quietly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Time covered: May 14th is mostly summarized, May 15-16.**

 **The chokehold breaking techniques are both real and extremely useful. I don't make up martial arts in this story.**

 **Here you have your first really good peek into the home life of some of the Avengers, and I want to establish a foundation to build upon by giving you this. No leaping from conflict to conflict for me - this story will be thoroughly flushed out.**

 **Let me just say this about Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, Season 6 Episode 6: what a freaking masterpiece. Also, I LOOOOVEEEE Enoch! I swear he will be a part of this story no matter what, that Chronicom is one of the greatest characters in science fiction I have seen.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 12(ToH Part II): Pranks are Wack and a Badass is Back


End file.
